


Devices of the Heart(translation)

by AliceonceinNeverland



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Young!Thorin, stag!Thranduil, translation work
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceonceinNeverland/pseuds/AliceonceinNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting the outskirts of Mirkwood on business, Thorin meets a white stag determined to ruin his life. Or so it seems. Young and inexperienced, Thorin may yet be the prince who succeeds in laying bare the white stag's secret.</p><p>Inspired in part by a The Desolation Of Smaug deleted scene, in which Thranduil projects himself as a white stag, and appears in that form to Thorin. Story takes place both pre-Smaug and post-Smaug.</p><p>在密林外围处理公事的索林遇上一头决心让他倒八辈子血霉的白鹿。至少看上去白鹿是这样干的。年轻青涩的索林王子或许是唯一一个成功揭开白鹿秘密的人。</p><p> </p><p>文章灵感部分来源于霍2里瑟兰迪尔变成白鹿出现在索林面前的删减镜头。故事发生在史矛革出现前与消失后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 小绿林

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devices Of The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378043) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



> Thank you, stewardess for your authorisation! It's a pleasure to translate your work into Chinese!  
> 感谢 stewardess太太的授权！原作为原著向，精灵与矮人无白宝石争端，关系比电影系列里描绘的要缓和，清水向，童话风。

 

索林长到21岁，虽然十年之后才到成人年纪，他的爷爷索尔王就委托给他一件非常重要的事：遴选本年度的木材。

来自铁山的煤矿让埃尔波尔（Erebor）的烈烈熔炉昼夜燃烧，但在皇家的冶炼场，索尔每每亲自上阵，用仅存的莫瑞亚真银打造奇珍异宝，因此更青睐能燃烧出纯净火焰的硬木木炭。

可在孤山附近，木炭原料所需的高大熟木已经荡然无存。为了取材，埃尔波尔的矮人们只好每年乘船至小绿林。那片林子因着奔流河（River Running）的一划，与广袤阴暗，传言受到诅咒的大密林分开。

“我把你丢到密林里去”这句话，用来威吓矮人孩子乖乖听话早已百试不爽。谣传密林里有吸血蝙蝠，巨型蜘蛛，以及其他无法想象的可怕生物。索林怀疑这些谣言只是童话故事，但不可否认的是，密林里的确存在一种无法忽视的危险：精灵。

拥有永生的精灵，可以愚蠢到带来危险的地步（全为索林林内心OS，精灵粉请无视），还不怎么喜欢矮人。不幸的是，去小绿林躲不开精灵，因为那小林子不是索尔的领地，而属于统管密林北部全部领土的精灵王瑟兰迪尔。

在索林出生前的几年，瑟兰迪尔授予了索尔伐木权，以换取埃尔波尔的黄金，但是只要他不满意，瑟兰迪尔还是可以撤回这项权利。而照索林的堂哥*格罗因（Gloin）和欧因（Oin）去年的伐木经历，瑟兰迪尔的不满简直是无法避免。虽然索林没听过这件事的完整描述，但是不难想象他的表哥们遇到多大的困难，因为最后的采木数量并没有达到满额指标，同时瑟兰迪尔也明令禁止这两个矮人再踏入密林王国一步。

尽管如此，密林与埃尔波尔之间一直保持着长久的和平，以及更为关键的互利贸易。索林必须小心不能惹怒精灵，好带回宝贵的木炭，让索尔的锻铁炉日夜燃烧。话说回来，在埃尔波尔，日与夜是没有太大区别的，因为矮人的城市里总是灯火通明。只有在偶然的场合，索林才留意到夜空的本来面目。他发现相比于埃尔波尔金灿灿的街灯，星星的光芒更为微弱清冷。

*堂哥：Gloin（2783年生人）和Oin（2774年生人）的曾祖父是索林（2746年生人）的曾祖父的弟弟，因此为索林的堂兄弟。作者原文设定Gloin的年纪比索林的大，所以可以去伐木。

都林族谱参考：http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Thorin#Genealogy  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

仲夏之夜，在父亲与祖父的祝福中，索林向密林进发。

告别时刻并不愉快。费瑞林（Frerin）和迪斯（Dis），他的小弟与幺妹，放声大哭，巴望着能跟他一起去，可两人仍是孩子，还需要保姆照顾。为了止住他们的泪水，索林承诺旅行归来会给他们带回精美的礼物。当然，树林里没有什么东西能与矮人造的玩具相媲美，所以索林一把诺言说出口就立刻后悔了。

旅途的第一段行程只需在小马上悠悠从埃尔波尔沿着奔流河骑到长湖，因为那段河道水流急且深。在长湖下马后，索林与他的同伴们登上了一艘小船。

索林没有独自踏上旅途。实际上远不是如此。那三个随从——两名警卫，一名年长的皇室侍从，都是索尔挑选的。当允许他自己选择带一个人的时候，他挑了堂弟德瓦林。此外，还有三名长湖镇的人类驾驶那艘雇船。两个警卫，纳瑞（Nari）和纳里（Nali），工作尽职尽责，让他既满意又敬佩，但那侍从布雷恩（Blain），当索林还在襁褓中时就开始服侍他了，所以还总把他当小孩儿一样照顾。不过，索林本人则把这艘船（实话说是一艘寒碜的驳船）当作他的王国，船上的成员都是他的子民。这是他第一次离开故土，全权负责一小队人的行动。

随从之多微微引起索林的一丝不快，尽管他明白祖父是为他在野外的安全而担心。但是索林敢打保票就算是他单独出发，他也能顺利完成任务，因为他已经学会各种作为王子应当学会的事。

索林已能熟练地开采、锻造稀有金属，不过所有的矮人，不论男女，几乎天生就懂得这类知识。让索林自豪的是他的其他才能。他身长近五尺，可以够轻松驾驭矮种马，有一次在德瓦林的挑战下甚至跨上一匹高头大马。即使从本族的高标准上看，他的射术、剑术和运斧也相当精湛。身为王子，他必须履行职责，保护同胞不受危险侵犯。

当然，这并不是说埃尔波尔城内有任何危险存在。这座矮人的城市固守孤山之内，无需过多防护。它坚不可摧的绿石外墙在远古时代的一阵山摇地震中自然铸成。埃尔波尔强大昌盛，与周边地区相安无事，索林有时候甚至后悔出生在一个和平年代，而无法四处冒险。在小绿林，索林可不指望能遇上任何真正的危险，不过幻想着他或许能遇上也是一件乐事。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这次轮到索林放哨。他站在船头，望向前方，时刻准备着拉弓射箭。

这是他们从埃尔波尔出发的第三天。河岸两边的树木相互交织。西岸是密林，东岸是小绿林。东岸边隐隐约约有一条小路蜿蜒随行。

在当天的清晨，他们已穿过长湖来到奔流河口，一直顺着河道往下走就会到东南方向几百英里外的一片内海。而索林所走的水路只需到达小绿林，大概五十英里外。他们顺着水流前行，长湖镇民划着桨，轻舟飞快。

索林既没有搜寻密林里传说中的怪物的身影，也不担心土匪出现（很少有强盗会愚蠢到攻击一群全副武装的矮人），他是在找登陆上岸的位置，而拉弓准备总是明智的行为。

去年索林陪着格罗因和欧因，一直送到他们下船，所以他自信能认出上岸的地点。据说那地方靠近森林古道（the Old Forest Road）——精灵们把它称为Men-i-Naugrim。矮人们可不会起这样的名字，因为naugrim在精灵语中代指矮人，直译过来即带有侮辱意味的“智障”一词。

森林古道由古代矮人所建，直穿密林，将东部地区与进入伊利雅得（Eriador）的西部山隘，与向南奔流至海的安度因大河相连。最重要的是能直达卡扎杜姆（Khazad-dum），或是精灵和人类所称的莫瑞亚（Moria），这个最为富裕，版图最大的古代矮人王国。几百年前，森林古道上车马络绎不绝，可如今，莫瑞亚早已沦陷于恶魔之手，古道罕无人际。现在的矮人对这条路连想都不敢想，更别说是靠它穿过密林的荒野。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

河道渐宽渐浅，露出岩石。长湖人小心翼翼地把着舵，终于在日落前到达上岸点。一踏上坚实的土地，德瓦林就生起篝火。布雷恩负责晚餐，纳瑞和纳里为索林和德瓦林支起帐篷，其他人则睡在露天空地上。

长湖人也跟他们一起上了岸。明早出发回家前他们要在这里过一夜。索林和同伴们接下来会慢慢逆流而上，搜寻伐木所需的木材，一直走回长湖附近。一个月后，镇民会在那里接他们回去。

对于索林来说，小绿林的树多得让他有点发憷。可比起河对岸可见的密林，它的林地还算开阔的。那片传奇的森林里高树耸立，如悬崖岩壁般犀利坚硬，投下诡异的幽幽暗影。这无光的阴暗让索林异常不适应，好在河面上泛起满月的银光，让远处的景观稍稍柔和。

晚饭后，索林拿出他的便携小竖琴，德瓦林拉起小提琴，长湖人吹起芦笛，打着小鼓，欢奏一夜。

跟德瓦林回到帐篷里时，索林几乎像在埃尔波尔的山石卧房一样那么快活。帐篷外，河水拍打着平滑的石头，汩汩作响。但这令人愉快的声音并没有让他立刻昏昏欲睡，他反而把今晚发生的事在脑子里过了一遍。

索林在弹竖琴的时候，河对岸有一道亮光忽闪而过。或许，那只是河水反射的月光，但是那道光仿佛能自由移动，一开始出现在河的上游，后来在下游。

有人曾在密林里看见幻象，那可怖的东西能把他们逼得发疯，所以索林坚决地移开视线。不管他看见的是什么，都是片刻的想象罢了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第二天早上，在长湖人驾着小船离开前，索林和同伴们就收拾完毕出发了。索林有些急迫，因为贸易条约只给他一个月的期限，要完成任务必须抓紧。不过他们只需挑选出待伐的木材，伐木的具体工作由精灵负责。

他们找到一条小路进森林。地势平坦，植被层没有乱石或溪流，但小绿林的这片地区已被砍伐多次，没有适合的树木。他们每天必须朝北行进，深入林地。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林清楚地知道事情是什么时候对他们转为不利的。

第二天布雷恩在做晚饭，有三只猫头鹰奔着篝火呼啸而来。

猫头鹰的翅膀扬起灰烬到矮人的脸上，模糊了他们的视线。一片混乱中，猫头鹰偷走了篝火上的烤肠。 纳瑞和纳里挥舞双臂，朝鸟儿大喊大叫，可猫头鹰已经停在树顶大快朵颐了。

布雷恩重新架好火堆，烤起更多的香肠。德瓦林在一旁警戒，时不时挥着战斧。

一开始，索林不以为然。他们装备充足，即使食物不够，他们也能捕猎获得，当然是在精灵条款的限制内。

被明令禁杀的动物，从猫头鹰、老鹰、白鼬到刺猬、蛇等长长一串名单，都是矮人不吃的物种，除了一项以外：专供精灵王狩猎的白鹿。

据说任何人在密林里伤害了白鹿，就会了无踪迹。大部分是没有留心警告的哥布林，甚至少数人类，就此消失。传说中还提到那些进犯者的处决者是密林的神奇守卫：一头高大的白色牡鹿。

索林从未见过白鹿，他很怀疑他们是否真实存在。而白鹿的故事就像其他密林传说一样荒谬可笑。

可当晚猫头鹰一阵劫掠后，一群獾偷走了他们的面包。第二天晚上，狐狸偷光了他们的香肠，和大部分芝士。索林渐渐担心起来，不过更多的是愤怒。动物大盗看起来像精灵们对付他们的最低级的恶作剧手段。

所剩无几的食物不是他们唯一的困难。他们上岸的四天以来，索林只找到并标记了三棵树。按精灵王的规则找树不是一件易事，因为树的种类、大小都有限定的配额，索林的每一个决定都影响着他下一次的选择。以他现在的速率，他要大概半年才能完成任务，而不是规定的一个月内。

这是自找树之日起索林第二次查看地图了。矮人土地探勘员将小绿林划分成网格，在每格间隙用石头标界，地图上还标明过去所伐树木的位置。

寻找所需木材也不总是像现在这样枯燥繁重。曾经精灵们负责完成所有步骤：选材、伐木、将原木运至埃尔波尔。可在索林7岁的时候，索尔指责精灵提供的木材质量与日俱减，并坚持矮人应该独立完成伐木工作。几经争辩斡旋，索尔和瑟兰迪尔达成共识：矮人选材，精灵伐木，长湖镇的人类负责运输。

两个小时的搜寻之后，索林终于找到另一棵合适的树木。他从腰间的小袋里拿出一个金属小棍，准备将它锤进树干的视平线位置。这种棍标是由精灵提供的，今年只分给了他60个。

正当索林要用斧头的钝端把小棍敲进去的时候，德瓦林叫住了他：“索林，等一等！”

德瓦林指了指上面。一只猫头鹰停在高高的树上，那圆圆的脑袋从树洞里伸出来，表达着不满。

看中有鸟筑巢的树是不允许的。如果索林标记了这棵树，精灵们也不会砍倒它，反而会归还棍标，附上一张重申规则的冷冰冰的纸条。格罗因和欧因去年就是因为有太多挑中的树违反了精灵的规定而没能完成指标。

索林拿出伐木合约的复印件，开头写着：“谨遵瑟兰迪尔王之意愿”，好像全文只有这句话能看得懂。他继续读下去，在繁琐的条文中寻找可能的例外，不过索林强烈预感到他会失败而归，就像他堂哥们那样。或许他放弃好了，回到埃尔波尔，让其他人执行任务。

可是这个月一过，矮人直到下一年才能有机会挑选木材。返回埃尔波尔并再派一队新的人员过来就要两个星期。而索尔已预付了一笔伐木费。如果索林不能在30天内完成伐木指标，他爷爷的钱就白花了。不管成功的几率多小，索林都必须坚持下去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

薄暮沉沉之时他们回到河边扎营，索林宣布他们当晚要进行捕猎以补充储粮。有太多食物不翼而飞了。打猎意味着更长的工作时间，这索林没提，但同伴的臭脸说明他们已经意识到了这点。 

纳瑞和纳里向南走，索林和德瓦林向北走，布雷恩留在营地看管剩下的食物。 

索林跟德瓦林一起打过很多次猎，所以两人沿着河岸行进时一直保持着融洽的沉默气氛。但索林内心感到一阵不同往常的激动：这是他人生中第一次经历关乎生存的捕猎。 

日光渐暗，动物们才出来到河边喝水。索林和德瓦林到了一个动物可能出没的地点，躲在高高的草丛中，可只看到像松鼠一类的小动物经过，有次可能是一只鼬鼠。在暗淡的光线中，他们什么也看不清。 

突然，一只红皮小鹿出现在不到20英尺开外，欢快地向河边跑去。索林不假思索，立刻射了一箭，直中小鹿的侧腹。德瓦林欢呼起来。 

小鹿放慢了速度，但是没有停下来，就飞速地渡过河，消失在河对岸的丛林里。 

一瞬间，他们失望地愣在那里，说不出话来，不过接下来，德瓦林下到齐腰深的河里，神情坚决地淌起河水。 

“德瓦林，回来！”索林喊。 

他们被禁止在河的西岸，即密林领地捕猎。尽管索林是在东岸射中小鹿，渡河带回猎物无疑会让精灵王十分不满。 

“就一会儿，”德瓦林说。“只要你待在原地不动，索林，没有人会对你指指点点。而这是唯一重要的事。” 

索林有点犹豫不决。他越来越后悔不该射那一箭。 

那小鹿在仲夏时节没有长角，所以是只母鹿。猎鹿季节要到两个月后才开始，更别提他没有把母鹿完全杀死。想象着受伤的母鹿缓慢地死去，他有些不安。至少，德瓦林可以一举解决那小兽的痛苦。此外，索林知道德瓦林热衷于向他证明自己是不可或缺的伙伴。 

“走吧，尽快回来。”索林点头同意了。 

纳瑞和纳里跑了出来，显然他们听到索林和德瓦林之间的喊话。 

“跟着德瓦林，”索林命令道。“帮他捉回一头我射中的鹿。” 

德瓦林已经到达河对岸。纳瑞和纳里迅速渡过河，与德瓦林一起消失在树丛中。 

几分钟后，布雷恩也出现了，索林接着解释发生的事情。布雷恩脸上写着不赞许的神情，焦虑地在河岸边来回踱步。索林本来会对这个举动很厌烦，但随着时间流逝，他也焦虑不安起来。假如那头鹿能被发现的话，德瓦林早就找到它了。15分钟后，索林等不下去了。 

“待在这儿，”索林告诉布雷恩。 

不顾后者的反对，索林淌过不深的河水。西岸上树丛密布，树根贪婪地扎进水里。索林不得不在逼仄的枝干缝隙中辟出一条进入密林的路。太阳已经下山，唯一的微光从高塔般耸立的树林中透过来。经过几分钟的费力挣扎，他到达了一块勉强能让人躺下的小空地。 

“索林！”德瓦林轻声叫道。然后索林才发现德瓦林低头蹲在地上，纳瑞和纳里站在两旁。 

索林松了一口气，在德瓦林边上蹲下。“我们必须在天黑前回到河边，”索林说，“来吧！放过那头鹿吧。” 

德瓦林举起一样东西，是索林的断箭。索林只能勉强看得清。 

“那头鹿就在附近，”德瓦林耳语道，“我看到它了。” 

索林跪在德瓦林旁边，窥探着森林。他只能看到影影绰绰的昏暗形状，理智告诉他那是树木，不过他的内心则认为是更邪恶的东西。在他要质疑德瓦林是否看到阴影中有一头鹿的时候，身后传来一阵叶子的窸窣。 

德瓦林转身望去，他的眼睛立刻瞪圆。 

“森林守护神！”德瓦林大喊。 

“胡说，那是匹马”是索林转身时的第一个念头。 

它不是马。它是一头极为高大的白色牡鹿，鹿角的末端离地八尺之高（译者：2米4啊，谁家的巨怪快牵走！）。雪白的鹿皮发出淡淡银光，看花索林的眼。 

牡鹿低下头，仿佛打算用巨大的鹿角刺穿他们。索林和德瓦林立刻从地上跳起来，纳瑞和纳里害怕地惊呼。 

“现在稳住，”索林说道，“我认为我们还算安全。这片空地太小了，牡鹿进不来。” 

好像是对索林所言的嘲讽，白鹿后肢立起，前蹄重重踏在一棵倒下的树上。树干震得发抖。 

矮人们扭头就跑，以最快的速度冲过密密麻麻的植被。索林冲到河岸时等了一会，纳瑞和纳里从树丛中跑了出来，德瓦林没有。 

索林一边诅咒着一边转身走向森林。纳里喊了他一句，指向一个躺在河边的黑影。索林立刻跑过去，认出是德瓦林，并且发现他没有受到鹿蹄致命的踩踏后大舒一口气。可他有点不对劲。德瓦林看上去竟然是睡着了，安详地躺在一条注入奔流河的黑色小溪边。他双目紧闭，脸上挂着傻乎乎的微笑。 

索林跪下来，侧头把耳朵放在德瓦林的胸上。德瓦林的心脏在有力地跳动。索林的恐惧稍稍平复，也因此转为烦躁，他猛烈地摇着德瓦林。 

“醒醒！”索林命令道。 

德瓦林依然睡得很沉。 

“别碰溪水，索林殿下！”布雷恩在河对岸大喊。 

纳瑞与纳里抬着德瓦林渡河，回到营地的帐篷里才把他放下。索林帮布雷恩把德瓦林湿透的靴子换下，然后老仆给他盖上毯子。 

“德瓦林一定是踩进受诅咒的小溪里了，”布雷恩带着干巴巴的严肃口气说道。“他中了密林的迷咒，所以沉睡不醒。” 

“荒唐，”索林说道，但是那白鹿的身影还让他惊魂未定，他声中带抖。 

“密林的蛊人溪可以让人昏迷几个星期，”布雷恩说，“我听说有人睡了半年。据传有个巫师已经控制了密林，施下了一个黑魔法咒。” 

这话有点耸人听闻，但纳瑞和纳里都赞成地点点头。索林没有争辩。他能做的只有吃完寒碜的晚餐，睡一觉，看看德瓦林明天早上能不能醒来。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

德瓦林第二天早晨没有醒过来，再往后一天也没有。索林只好决定必须把德瓦林送回埃尔波尔，让欧因照料，他明白如何打破这个麻烦的咒语。德瓦林或许会对遣返回家异常沮丧，但这也没办法。 

纳瑞与纳里会扛着德瓦林到达河的上游与长湖相接处，招呼一艘经过的驳船或舢板。虽然这又将是一趟艰辛的旅程，两名守卫二话不说就答应下来。可索林让布雷恩也跟着去，留下他一个人执行搜寻任务的时候，布雷恩发起牢骚。 

索林早有心理准备。他指出纳瑞与纳里要扛德瓦林，如果布雷恩跟着照顾他们的话，两人不会太辛苦。 

看着纳瑞和纳里在搭简易担架，索林把布雷恩拉到一旁悄声说，“我需要你带给索尔王一个口信。告诉他精灵们有可能在故意破坏我的工作，让他派过来6名忠心耿耿的矮人，带足装备补给，不然我完成不了他交给我的任务。” 

布雷恩不太相信他的话。 

“我不敢把这样的信息交由纳瑞和纳里传达，”索林补充道。这完全不是真话，却能达到索林想要的效果。 

“那是当然，索林殿下，”布雷恩回答，胸中充满使命感。 

索林几乎想加一句“告诉索尔猫头鹰偷了我们的香肠”，但这句话太荒唐了，他实际上只是说他每晚会在河岸边扎营好让支援队容易找到他。 

他们瓜分了装备补给。索林留着渔具，拿走了几乎所有的箭矢，离开的矮人带走了大部分食物，还有那顶帐篷，好在夜晚保护失去知觉的德瓦林。 

索林帮纳瑞和纳里最后造好德瓦林的担架，然后看着同伴们朝北离去。就剩他一个了。如果纳瑞和纳里抓紧时间，迅速找到渡湖船只，索林最快十天就能见到埃尔波尔的支援队。在此期间，索林盘算着必须找到并标记尽可能多的木材。还有46棵等着他。尽管挫折不断，索林还是精神振奋的。现在他想何时睡觉就何时睡觉，想何时醒就何时醒，想去哪儿就去哪儿。再也不用听布雷恩唠唠叨叨。这是索林第一次真正地自食其力，他也陶然其中。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

索林在当天就标记了4棵树，说明他兴致很高。他还想继续搜寻下去，又意识到他要自己一个人扎营。于是他回到河边，收集柴火，燃起火堆，虽然一个小时后才日落。 

晚餐是简单的压缩干粮（长湖人做的干面包卷）配腊肉，饭后索林谨慎地把干粮包挂在离地20英尺的树枝上。没有哪只狐狸或其他小偷可以从他这里顺走一颗面包屑！ 

索林裹着斗篷和毛毯，发现躺在火堆边还是很惬意的。此时日渐西沉，天空由火红转为深蓝。 

太阳完全消失在地平线上，徒留索林映着一小堆火光。四下一片漆黑，仿佛整个世界陷落消失了。 

索林抬头一望，天上的星星驱散了他的虚无幻觉。一只大蛾子飞到他脸上，索林赶走了它，另一只撞到他手上。 

片刻之内几百只飞蛾被火光吸引，围着他团团转。他尽力想把蛾子赶走，可它们实在是太多了。头埋在毯子里能带来片刻安宁，却让人感到闷热窒息。索林比他预料中更想念他的帐篷了。 

索林不情愿地扑灭了篝火。飞蛾失望地飞走后，他才躺回去。没了火光，他终于能看清夜空中的群星。他从来没有露天睡觉的经历，在自己与天空之间总是隔着一层障碍，甚至在船上，他也是睡在雨篷下，隔开夜里的凉气。 

密林上方的星星看起来比平日所见的星星更为明亮。它们在预定的路线上轻巧地移动着，好似银色的鱼在一潭打着旋的漆黑池水中游弋。索林感到他好像要从地面上滑落，掉进那池水中，任水淹没头顶。 

为了定下神来，他把那些星星想象成埃尔波尔的灯光。这样也不管用的时候，他就拉起毯子遮住脸。 还是太热了。那些星星躲也躲不开。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林在暗淡的晨曦中醒来。他第一个念头是感谢苍天终于在翻来覆去中睡了几个小时。

这念头稍纵即逝。身边传来一阵碰撞的吵闹声，像一个巨人挥着大锤在砍树。索林坐起来，意识慢慢清醒了。肯定是类似的撞击声把他吵醒的。

他真心想忽略这个噪音，它应该出自某个大型野生动物。然后索林意识到这声音是从挂着干粮袋的那棵树上传来。

索林扔开毛毯和斗篷，抓起手边的斧头。像任何有理智的人在野外独处时一样，他是穿着靴子入睡的。

又是一阵强烈的撞击。这肯定是头熊。

索林背起箭袋和弓，检查腰带上的匕首。他不知道这些武器如何能助他抵御一头大型野生动物， 只能鼓起所有的勇气来看看哪头野兽在偷他的食物。

他找到的比一头熊可怕得多。原来是那头白鹿。

索林来到树下的时候，牡鹿正冲向大树，鹿角撞上树干，碰出索林刚才听到的响声。大树剧烈晃动，干粮袋又向下滑了几英寸。

索林由恐惧转为愤怒。“你！”他说道。

精灵王的条约没有提到生活在密林一边的森林动物，但索林觉得牡鹿出现在小绿林有点耍赖。索林知道这股气生得毫无道理——一头鹿哪里会管什么规章制度呢——不过他还是很生气。

“去！”索林喊道，“回家去！”

他用通用语跟牡鹿说话，并不是因为他觉得鹿能听懂，而是只有在跟其他矮人交流时才讲矮人话。

牡鹿瞪了索林一会儿，向前走了一步。索林稳住自己，估摸着牡鹿会冲上来，可相反，牡鹿戏弄般小跳一下，仿佛索林是一头小鹿而它在邀他玩耍。

索林不知道牡鹿为什么会停下好斗的行为。就因为索林是一个人，威胁不大？

索林拿起一支箭搭在弓上。他感到如果射中牡鹿，会有厄运降临，可他必须夺回干粮。否则，他的任务注定失败，因为他会花上所有时间来打猎。

牡鹿无视他的举动，再次向大树冲去。鹿角与树干的碰撞发出一阵巨响。树皮飞了出去，整棵树在颤抖，干粮袋摇摇晃晃地落下来。

没等索林反应过来，牡鹿就低头铲起袋子。干粮包的带子顺当地绕在一只鹿角上。牡鹿转身向河边跑去，在河上从一块石头跳到另一块，蹄子在水面的浮沫上翻飞，雪白的鹿皮映着明亮的晨光。

索林紧随其后，学着白鹿从一块石头跳到另一块，只沾湿一条腿就过了河。这是他第二次进入密林。他失望又恼怒地跟着在后面，捡起任何从偷走的干粮包里掉出来的任何东西。

他的草率行为很快吓得他一阵后怕。在不到半个小时之内，索林就弄不清河流在哪个方向，也不能准确推断他走了多远。太阳渐渐升起，但密林里仍一片漆黑。

眼前是一团不能逾越的荆棘乱麻。他要不绕过去，要不返回。然后他听见前方传来一声骚动，他一开始没分辨出来，是一阵充满力量又带着绝望的拍打声。索林踩着潮湿的腐木和其他恶心的东西，谨慎地绕过荆棘，终于在昏暗中看到一片光亮。

是白鹿被困住了，鹿角缠在带刺的灌木丛里。即使在黑黢黢的树影里，索林也不费力就看到白鹿。它又是发散着微光，正如索林第一次看见它时那样。

大部分荆棘的藤蔓比索林的腰还粗，而缠上白鹿鹿角的是稍细的荆条。牡鹿越挣扎，情况越糟糕，它被缠得毫无办法，那些带刺的荆条好像是故意织在鹿角里一样。

索林失望地没有发现干粮袋。

牡鹿停下挣扎，它的鼻孔张大，嗅起他的味道。它低嚎的声音出乎意料地刺耳，也不可爱，引得索林紧张地笑了笑。

“你的声音一点也不像你，鹿儿。它应该是——”索林顿了顿。跟动物讲话的行为有些傻气。“它应该很悦耳。”索林总结道。

牡鹿想站起来，却失败了。

索林不认为有必要（或能安全地）靠近。牡鹿每年都会蜕下鹿角，所以那头鹿总有一天会留下双角，彻底摆脱。

不过鹿不是在深冬才脱角吗？现在才刚过仲夏。或许那头鹿会一直受困，无法解脱，成为路过的大型野兽的腹中之物。

索林从腰带上扯下他的斧头。

看到这情况，牡鹿努力立起后腿，用前蹄踢向索林。

“不要做傻事！”索林说，“我会放了你，不是伤害你，虽然便宜了你。”

索林慢慢地移动，设法不在牡鹿每次大声喷气的时候吓得后退，一步步挪到荆棘灌丛边。

索林砍掉了数不清的枝蔓才接近那些困住牡鹿的部分。他向上爬进灌丛里，停在离地大概10英尺的地方摇摇欲坠，最后来到牡鹿身边。他的双手和脸颊很快被刮得出血，而且他觉得自己完全是个傻瓜。为什么不杀了牡鹿，把它美丽的头带回埃尔波尔供世人景仰？为什么要表现这点善意？从来没有人听说过这样的事，而且即使知道了也不会赞叹钦佩。

尽管身子不爽，心里不快，他还是找到一个令人愉悦的挑战。 他摸索着每根交缠的藤蔓，找到它的源头，用斧头干净利落地把它砍掉，小心避免伤到牡鹿。要砍掉缠住牡鹿的荆条，又不能砍掉托起索林的枝蔓，这需要他的专注。

索林砍掉大部分藤条的时候，牡鹿再次尝试后腿直立，似乎知道自由将近。

“待着别动，不然我就掉你身上了。”索林说道。

牡鹿乖乖待着，除了偶尔大声哼哼之外一声不响。

“最后一根藤了，”索林几分钟后说道。

他用斧头砍断它，牡鹿一个跃起，从中解脱，而索林倒在一团藤蔓里。牡鹿越过他的头顶，跳得极高，而索林骂骂咧咧地从那团乱麻中爬起。他以为牡鹿会惊慌失措，但它反而是摇摇身子，将皮毛打理干净。

索林站在地上，拍掉衣服上的灰尘，努力像牡鹿一样举止自得骄傲。

不管信不信童话，他似乎已经碰上了一个。如果那牡鹿是某种神兽，索林必须礼貌相待，还不能表现出畏惧它的神态。

“很明显你不是寻常的牡鹿，”索林用最为恭敬的口吻说道。“我们或许能做个交易。”

牡鹿深蓝的大眼睛直视索林，突然之间它看起来极为通晓人意。

“我为先前过河闯入密林一事道歉，”索林说。“我也很抱歉射中了那头鹿，并且••••••呃伤害了它。 我希望它能痊愈。但是看在我帮你从一个可能置人于死地的陷阱里——我是指那片困住你的荆棘丛——解救出来的份上，看在你通过——这毫无疑问没搞错——偷走我仅存食物的方式领我深入丛林的份上，或许你能大发善心，带我回到河边。我发誓再也不会踏入你的森林一步。”

牡鹿的眼睛看起来听懂了，可之后它只是弯下优美的脖子，啃食一块岩石上覆盖的青苔。

索林不得不提供其他奖励。幸好，他有所准备。万一遇上歹徒，有一条金腰带可以作赎金。他从腰上解下金腰带（他还有一条硬皮带挂斧头和其他必需品），举起腰带好让牡鹿看见它。

“或许这个能说服你助我一臂之力？”索林说道。

那金腰带，第一眼看上去平平无奇，像锁子甲一样环环紧扣，不过更为精致，覆着一层薄丝金网，与主人身份相配。

牡鹿停下嘴，盯着腰带。不知为何——索林也说不上来——它看起来特别感兴趣。

心脏砰砰直跳，索林把腰带举高了些。牡鹿向他跑来，索林不自觉地闭上双眼。等他再睁开的时候，牡鹿站在他身旁，低下头。索林屏着呼吸，将腰带系在牡鹿的脖子上。牡鹿接受了这奖励。

它晃晃脑袋，腰带还熨帖地绕在脖子上。

然后，牡鹿瞧也不瞧索林第二眼，就一溜烟跑开，迅速消失在密林的黑暗里。

“回来！”索林大吼，又惊又气。“回来，你这个不知好歹的畜生！”

他不得不在没有干粮袋的情况下找到回河边的路。他尽量不发慌，拿起追鹿时抢救下的一点补给，里面有一个半空的水囊，两块压缩干粮，和一盒盐巴。万幸的是他还带着斧头，弓箭，一把猎刀，还有一盒火柴。

可是他没带毛毯，斗篷，兜帽或手套。假如没有在夜幕降临前到达河边的营地，他今晚就要糟心地在密林里度过瑟瑟发抖的一夜。在这里，阳光射不透黢黑的大树，空气比不上河边的温暖宜人。

索林有理由确信他面对的是来时的方向，正努力追溯原来的足迹，不久就发现一条可能的小路，他的心情稍微好了些。可是很快那条路把他带到一棵大树底下，等他绕过这个障碍，他已经不确定是不是走在原先以为的正确方向上。

太阳现在当空高照，索林寻思应该接近正午。可所有阳光直射枝繁叶茂的树冠，照到头顶上的只有发绿的朦胧暗光。

找到了一条小溪，他的心再次放松了些。他还记得德瓦林的遭遇，所以没有饮用溪水，而是跟着溪流走，小溪应该会流入河里。但索林沿着小溪走了好几个小时，最后来到一处小型瀑布就没了影。索林完全迷路了。

森林里很暗，而且在变得更暗。索林只好放弃而在密林里过夜。他坐在一块岩石上，喝了几口水，吃下一块干粮，真的累坏了。

四处走动的时候身体还相当暖和，现在则渐渐发凉。要生火吗？他可以保暖，可是火光会吸引密林里比飞蛾可怕得多的东西，所以宁愿不要。他开始堆起干燥的落叶来铺床。

他捡起的第一段树枝就爬满闪着暗光，嗡嗡乱叫的虫子。他立刻把它扔出去，恶心地抖了抖。

躺在刚才坐着的岩石上，他尽量蜷紧身子来保暖。在漫漫无边的入睡过程中，他闭起双眼，诅咒密林，最主要是诅咒那头毫无信誉的白鹿。


	2. 树屋

在一片灰暗的晨光中，索林醒来，口干舌燥，饥肠辘辘，身体发冷。他嘬了一口水，却没动剩下的干粮。在密林里能找到可以吃的食物吗？除了树，他只看到遍地的畸形蘑菇散发着邪恶气息。

他挑了一个看起来最有可能到达奔流河的方向，并发誓他会沿着这个方向笔直地走下去，直到他遇到••••••什么东西，或者任何东西。在森林里走出一条直线简直是异想天开，倒下的树木、深沟、坑坑洼洼的巨石常常挡住他的路，每次他只能绕过障碍物，同时担心越走越偏。

他终于找到一条小径，固执地顺着它走下去，脚步已经踉跄不稳。这是他第一次真切体会到饥饿状态。他不曾知道饥饿会让他如此虚脱无力，头晕目眩，连胃都饿得发紧。

小径将他带到一棵参天大树下就到了尽头，一如昨天那条路，不过这次树下连着一段木梯，残余的梯级已烂朽而不稳当。索林沮丧了一阵子，然后决定无论如何还是爬上树。如果能爬到树顶，他或许能看见奔流河。

索林抓住粗糙的树皮，向上爬到近处的枝杈，这样一层层爬上去，爬到20英尺高时手腕处传来第一阵刺痛。

是蚂蚁作的怪，硕大的咬噬蚁。他忽略疼痛，继续向上爬。他被叮了一次又一次，手臂大腿，前胸后背，叮包痒得令他发疯。然而，他继续爬着。

他终于把头探出最高的那片树丛时，天竟然是黑的。白日已逝，夜幕四沉。晴朗的星空有些失真，那些星星仿佛来自远古，永恒不变。缺少皓月当空，他找不到河流的位置。

索林不知道哪个方向是东边，不然就能走回奔流河岸了。在星光下，他只能分辨清四周的树顶，而他还没学会靠星象识路。辨星象不是他的必修课，因为他未曾在看不见孤山的地方游荡，那时，埃尔波尔就是他的参考系原点。

自从渡河以来，他的精神此时落到最低谷。爬下树的最后10英尺他是滑下去的，然后重重摔在地上。在密林再过一晚是不可避免的。他找到一块平坦的岩石，睡上去，闭起眼睛。

但与前一晚不同，他睡意全无，因为索林听到了林子四周的窸窣响声，来自地下，来自树上，来自嘶嘶作响四处滑动的生物。夜里气温低，他还是出汗了。索林全副武装，所以肯定能对付任何东西的袭击，可他仍是心里不讲理智地害怕，嘴巴发干，身子几近发抖。疲惫最后击倒了他，让他陷入比清醒时的恐惧更为可怕的恶梦中。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一阵饿意闹醒了索林。天色发灰，看来太阳已经在什么地方升起。他抿了一小口水，水囊里只剩下一杯的量了，又琢磨要不要吃了最后一块干粮，可这个念头太可怕，一旦吃光，他就一无所有了。

没办法，必须打猎，而这次如果他还老老实实遵守精灵的规矩，那就见鬼了。他向大树起誓，无论他抓到什么东西，无论多恶心也好，都会吃了当早餐。

仿佛是回答他的话，周围的地面开始颤动。索林想跳开，但还是待着观察。他打算不管是什么东西从地底钻出来，即使很可能是一条毒蛇，也一并吞下。

可从土里探出头的是一只长得像老鼠的生物，除了它个头更肥硕，耳朵更小，没有尾巴，浑身裹着厚厚一层红毛。它用头推开土，拓宽并打理着它的隧道。这比松鼠个头小，大概是只鼹鼠？索林以为它们就像河谷镇集市上卖的羽毛鲜艳的鸣禽一样，只在鲁恩海边（Sea of Rhun）暖和的地方繁衍。

洞口旁堆起的土表明它的劳作。姑且称为鼹鼠的小东西带着一股干正事的劲头，躺在土堆上迅速扭动身子，把土夯实。这滑稽的场面逗得索林直发笑，鼹鼠听见一溜烟躲回洞里。

“我要给你的技术点个赞，小矿工。”索林说道。（暂时让索林OOC一下，虽然建军本人混微博）

他安静地坐下来，不一会鼹鼠又露出头来，小心翼翼地移动。它身后跟着两只更小的鼹鼠，还是小宝宝，眼睛都没完全睁开。跟他一样，这些小动物生活在伸手不见五指的地下。

“到光亮里来，小矿工们，”索林说。“不管这黑黢黢的林子里是什么光。我不会吃了你们的。我发誓。”

一条树枝啪地断了。

鼹鼠又躲回洞里。索林希望自己能跟着它们逃。刚才因鼹鼠的出现而稍稍压抑的恐惧重新袭来。森林里有东西在监视他。他感觉得到。

又一条树枝啪地断了。索林盯着眼前乱蓬蓬的草丛，什么动静也没有。

然后，传来一声喷鼻响，白鹿出现在20尺开外，如果索林还有力气拉弓的话能轻松射中。索林怀疑自己是不是在做梦，但毫无疑问，这就是他的白鹿，它脖子上戴着金腰带。

“你是来嘲笑我的吗？”索林的声音低哑干涩。

牡鹿摇摇头，抖抖鬃毛。

一阵迷雾模糊了索林的视线，他快速地眨眨眼。眼前能看清时，他发现牡鹿离自己很近，实际上高过他头顶，鹿角挂满紫色的浆果。索林肯定是在做梦。接着牡鹿低下头，将一串果子扔到索林胸前。

索林惊呼一声。紫色的果子滚过胸前落在大腿上，裹在一团无刺的绿藤里，是一串沉甸甸的熟黑莓。

在牡鹿想改主意之前，索林三下五除二就把黑莓吃个精光。莓果清甜多汁，干净得不用水洗。索林的意识稍微清醒了些，四肢还是虚弱无力。

牡鹿一动不动地观察着他。或许它终于看在索林的金腰带的份上向他伸出援手？他现在最需要干净的饮用水。如果跟着鹿，他最后可能找到一个水洞，但他现在有力气吗？

索林慢慢地站起来，双腿虚浮，他不自觉地抓着牡鹿来站稳。

牡鹿感到意外，轻轻哼了一声，但没有躲开。

“好孩子，”索林说。“鹿儿乖。”

一个疯狂的念头浮现在他脑海里。

他现在虚弱到不能跟上牡鹿的脚步，不过或许他可以骑着牡鹿到水洞边，就像骑小马一样。可是要怎么样说服牡鹿让他骑上去呢？

索林试探性地摸摸牡鹿毛茸茸的颈背。

“乖鹿儿，”索林又说道。“我必须别把你当作是动物的‘它’，而是男‘他’。我应该叫你••••••Silvermane。对，这是个很适合你的名字，鹿儿。Silvermane.”

 

索林从那堆掉了一路的干粮里拣出一盒盐巴。小马喜欢盐巴，牡鹿应该也是一样。或许尝过盐巴之后，牡鹿更想找水喝。索林将盐巴撒在手掌心，送到牡鹿眼前。

“给你的，Silvermane，”索林说。“试一下吧，乖鹿儿。”

牡鹿闻了闻索林的手，突然把盐全舔走了。粗糙的舌头挠过掌心，然后是坚硬的牙蹭了一下。

牡鹿再嗅起索林的手，发现盐没了，于是用鼻子用力戳了戳他的手掌。

“好了，好了，”索林说，“用这种方式问可不行，Silvermane。”

他撒了些盐在手里，Silvermane再次一舔而光。现在可以冒险试一下爬到牡鹿背上了。但要怎么做呢？他伸长胳膊，勉强能够到牡鹿的上背，可没有马鞍或马镫的助力，他也不能踩着什么跨上去。然而，四周垂着许多树枝。索林抓起一条，往下拽了拽，看起来还算结实。

他费了不少力气才利用树枝慢慢把自己向上拉到牡鹿后背的高度，嘴里不停低声念道，“好鹿儿”，“Silvermane乖”。

索林终于坐在牡鹿的背上，心里的一块石头突然放下，连眼睛也涌出几滴泪水。不过，Silvermane的背上可不是什么最舒服的地方，尽管索林曾经骑过一匹没有马鞍的小壮马，Silvermane的背部全是肌肉，硬的像块石头，坐着硌得慌。

“你肯定口渴了，”索林说。“来吧，鹿儿，让我们找水去。”

索林再次拍拍牡鹿的脖子。Silvermane向前踏出一步，又一步，索林心中倍感安慰：他的疯狂计划大概能成功。

牡鹿走在一条不超过一步宽的隐秘小径上。索林努力想记住Silvermane走过的路线，却发现很难保持清醒。他们至少走了一个小时，或许两个。

Silvermane停在一棵长满黑莓藤蔓的大树前。索林坐在鹿背的高点，轻松摘起莓果，囫囵吞下，Silvermane则果实和叶子都吃。他们俩专心致志地吃了一阵子，注意力全部集中在填饱肚子上。

饱 腹之后，索林感到体力渐增，不过他仍骑在鹿背上，等牡鹿来到附近的一条清澈幽暗的小溪旁才滑下来。Silvermane 啜饮几口溪水，索林见状也趴在岸边，将手和脸泡在水里，然后掬了一捧清水喝下去。既然Silvermane能喝，这水肯定安全，没下迷咒。索林不再口渴， 便灌满水囊，坐在河岸上休息。

一缕阳光从树缝间漏下来，他也随之欢心愉悦，一如溪水缓解他的干渴。那缕细细的金线照亮了溪里一条青铜色的鱼，索林本能地抓住鱼尾，将鱼在岸上撞了几下，敲晕后利落地用猎刀砍下鱼头。

Silvermane朝他瞟了几眼，又继续喝水。

索林跑到附近找起干木头，同时注意不让小溪和Silvermane消失在视线之内，他慢慢地收集好一堆，心里再三感谢奥力发明了火绒匣，生起了火。火堆渐旺，Silvermane则像匹受惊的马一般哀嚎，冲过来要把火焰踩灭。

索林以为Silvermane是在阻止他吃鱼，接着意识到Silvermane是阻止他生火。

“别怕，Silvermane，”索林说道。“要说矮人精通什么东西的话，那就是用火了。我不会把你的森林点着的。”

他再次生旺火，洗干净鱼，刮去利鳞，将鱼从头至尾穿在一根青色的硬藤上，在火堆两边各放一块石头，把青藤架在上面，烤起鱼来。

Silvermane离开寻食去了。索林也跟上，看看它找到什么食物，结果发现牡鹿矜持地啃着一种看起来安全可食的褐色蘑菇。他摘下半打，把蘑菇绕在另一根黑莓藤上，跟鱼一起烤。

索林站在一旁，待鱼烤熟，放凉一阵，然后就着蘑菇与最后一块干粮开餐。此时树影渐昏，夕阳已沉，索林在密林过的第三天也即将结束。

吃完蘑菇，Silvermane又啃起树干上的青苔，地衣吃够了才来到火堆边，加入索林。牡鹿的鹿角上还缠着苔藓，脖子上的金腰带映着火光。

索林决定再跟牡鹿谈一次交易，便站起身，以表重视。

“Silvermane，”索林说道。“噢，密林的白鹿！愿你的鹿角永远强壮。请关心我的诉求，带我回到河边。我的祖父会为我安全返家而向你支付与我等重的黄金。”

Silvermane摇了摇头。或许他在把鹿角上的苔藓甩掉？

“与你等重的黄金呢？”索林说道。

Silvermane躺在火边，闭起双眼。

“那就是拒绝了，”索林说。“不过我向你打保票，我的人会四处搜寻，最后肯定能找到我。那么为了既定之事谋利又何妨？”

Silvermane打起鼾来。

索 林回顾了一下现在的局面。他请布雷尔通传的支援队可以在两周之内就发现他废弃的营地，断定索林失踪后，他们会首先搜遍小绿林，可之后精灵能允许矮人搜查密 林吗？索林有些怀疑，精灵宁愿坚持自己来搜寻。无论如何，在密林的寻人工作也要到三周甚至更久之后才开始，而在森林里待三周，又饿又冻，简直度日如年。自 他成功骑上Silvermane以来，他的精神首次跌入泥里。

但他不会再挨饿。多亏Silvermane, 索林有了可靠的饮水和食物来 源。至少短期内，情况不再糟糕。明天早上，他可以捕几条鱼，摘些莓果蘑菇，不管有没有Silvermane的帮助都再次找找奔流河的方向。这条小溪也许不 会像他之前跟随的那条一样，而能带他到河边。即使不行，他也能回到这块近有黑莓，迄今为止在密林里遇上的最宜人的地方，然后再想办法。

索林舒服地安躺在地上。火光黯淡，四下全黑，幸好没有飞蛾成群，可以留着火堆暗暗燃尽。那堆火给他带来极大的安慰，还有那匹熟睡的鹿，尽管索林不愿意承认这点。

在密林度过两晚时醒时睡，索林希望今夜好眠，虽然没盖斗篷毛毯，身体发冷，火堆的热气微弱。可事与愿违，饱餐一顿后，他的视觉、听觉也不幸变得异常灵敏。他敏锐地察觉到森林里有发光的眼睛注视着自己，更糟糕的是，它们就在头顶的树上。

黑暗中闪着微光的眼睛越来越多，每分钟内都在增加，仿佛密林里每头野兽都等待已久，盼着瞅瞅一个入睡的矮人，不愿错失良机。索林设法将这些眼睛想象成鼹鼠一类的无害生物，可有些眼睛太大，假想无以为继。

他的皮肤沁出一层冷汗，心脏在胸中狂跳，正要向又一个无眠之夜投降，他撞上一双温柔的眼睛，映着火光散发暖意。Silvermane醒了，好奇地看着他。

“我不太适应野外环境，Silvermane。”索林试着咧嘴笑笑，就像一位客人参加了一场搞砸的晚宴，在试图安慰主人一样。“我来自一个跟密林截然相反的地方，那里铺满排列有序，方方正正的石头。如果附近有一个类似洞穴的地方就好了，我可以睡得安心些。”

让索林出乎意料之外的是，Silvermane起身，别扭地弯下前腿，好似在邀请索林跨上来。索林立刻收拾细软，踩灭火堆，准备上路。不过，Silvermane并不懂站立不动的重要性，索林费了极大功夫才踉踉跄跄爬上去。

Silvermane目标明确，看来要把索林带到森林更深的地方，但索林累得也不在乎了。况且，不管他离密林边境5英里还是100英里都无所谓，他照算迷路。迷迷糊糊地打了几次盹，索林终于陷入梦乡。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林醒来发现自己还坐在Silvermane上面，牡鹿已经停下脚步，他滑下鹿背，望向四周。

天 色渐亮，夜晚已尽，太阳将升。这里不像索林遇过的繁密树丛那般纠缠混乱，在有些方向他甚至能看见百里之外的地方。树木高大粗壮，笔直的树干与人类的房屋大 小类似，像果园里的树一样排列成行。数不清的树苗拔地而起，打乱了原有的秩序，有些小树看个头已然度过许多春秋，它们的父辈——索林猜是山毛榉——遮天蔽 日。

那棵最高大的树不同与其他树种。Silvermane停在那棵树下，高高翘起鹿角，看上去怡然自得。

“乖鹿儿，”索林说道，努力让自己听起来不那么沮丧。他刚开始相信牡鹿能听懂他的话，会把他带到一个干燥舒适的洞里。

然而，他还是仔细研究起大树来，树干造型古怪，走进一看竟有一级级窄窄的木制台阶盘旋而上，只是台阶上层层枝叶覆盖，与树皮重重交错，如果没有Silvermane让他注意，他肯定不可能留心。

索林也许能在树顶瞥见河流，或其他地标物。他用斧柄戳戳台阶，看起来还算结实，而且上面绝对没有蚂蚁。

“在这儿等着，”索林对Silvermane说。他不自觉地拍拍牡鹿的脖子，加了句，“乖鹿儿，非常乖。”

索林一步一步上去，小心避开滑溜的树叶。台阶间距很大，并不符合矮人的身高。从缺了的一级台阶往下看可以让人头晕目眩。

他数出要上124级台阶才到达树顶。那里有一扇雕刻精巧的门半掩在枝叶后，没上锁。推开门，他走进一间宽敞的树屋，留着门半开。

从树屋的大小、风格，更别说提在密林的位置，它肯定是精灵建的。令人惊讶的是，里面家具齐全，有一张餐桌、两把椅子、一张床、一张书桌、一个书架、一个橱柜，还有许多大箱子。

索林听说过精灵住在树上，断定这是个愚蠢的谣言，可现在他明白这是个一种简化的说法，类似“矮人住在地下的洞里”的谣传。

树屋开了许多扇窗户，没上玻璃，装的是木制百叶窗，都向外打开。按理说，房间大开，本应该森林动物泛滥成灾，有甲虫咬噬精美的家具，有小鸟老鼠撕破桌布地毯，可实际上房间里几乎一尘不染，仿佛是房客刚刚离开，只有地板上几片散落的树叶和餐桌上一层薄灰表明长期无人打理。

虽然窗户多，房间里仍是光线不足。索林找到一根蜡烛，点燃了它。他一边单手举起蜡烛，一边检查最让他感兴趣的东西：那张床。

门外一阵声响引得索林转过身来。Silvermane踏进树屋，好像他这里的主人似的，房门对于牡鹿来说足够大，天花板对于鹿角也足够高。索林有些震惊，因为Silvermane上楼梯时一点动静也没有。

矮人们总是强烈反对动物出现在房间里，即使是最听话的猫狗也不行，但现在索林放下蜡烛，奖励了牡鹿几口盐巴。

他再次把注意力放在那张可以轻松躺下4个矮人的大床上。床单被子温暖干爽，简直是在火前烘干过，而它们的干净也反衬出他这几天在森林里浑身多么脏乱。洗澡沐浴不可避免。这么整洁的房子肯定有固定水源供应。也许有一口井在树下？

索林听到一个熟悉的声音，轻柔的滴答水声，然后是一阵近来熟知的动静：鹿角撞树声。

支撑房子的主干从房间正中的地板上直穿而过，通达屋顶，树干上接了一个不小的陶制饮水池，Silvermane 正想方设法靠近池子，喝一口里面的水，可鹿角总是碍事。

水池距地板4尺（1.2米），对索林来说有点太高了，要看见池底还得费劲踮脚，于是他拉来一把椅子，站了上去。

一个铜质水喉直插入树干，引出汩汩细流汇入池中，环绕池边的排水槽将满溢的池水导入另一条穿过地板的下行铜管，也许一直流到下面的树根。显然一棵大树每天都会运输大量水分，匀少许出来也无妨。这真是个精巧的闭合系统。

池边挂了一柄长瓢，索林拿起瓢子在水喉出接满一瓢水，谨慎地嘬了一口，尝起来带有浓郁的草木味，仿佛是里滤出的叶汁，不过并不难喝。喝完一瓢，索林奇怪地感到精力充沛。

现在轮到Silvermane了。索林在餐桌上找来一个大石碗，盛满水，但是见过Silvermane把水喝得到处都是的糟心样子，他不想把碗放在屋内的地板上。

屋内除了楼梯入口，还有两扇拉门，按道理应该连接一条走廊或一个阳台。索林打开门，他的猜测是正确的，的确是一个阳台，大而宽敞，牡鹿站在上面也不会塌。索 林放下碗，不假思索地打了个响指，就像原来招呼小马或其他负重牲畜一样。Silvermane把头伸出门外，看见了石碗，立马过来喝水。

鱼肚白般的晨光在树梢间点染开来，尽管未能刺透森林的重重华盖。索林拍拍牡鹿，很快就回屋里了。他习惯了埃尔波尔的低矮洞穴，看着阳台四周的景色，看着树枝在微风中摇曳的样子，他的胃也在不安地搅动。或许等太阳完全升起，他再出来，能望见某个地标让他安心。

有了水，还差加热这步了。树屋里有个墨绿色瓷砖砌成的小灶台，正好适合做饭烧水，可是手边没有燃料，索林现在昏昏欲睡的状态也受不了折腾，再下一趟树梯去找柴火。洗冷水澡算了。自从离开埃尔波尔以来，索林第一次全身脱光。他找了另一个大碗，一边盛水一边浇洗。

穿上一件算作最干净的内衣，索林关上窗，留了门，方便Silvermane来去自由。

他爬上床，把被子拉到下巴，惬意地叹了口气。

或许是听见了索林的叹气声，Silvermane从阳台进来，伏在地板上，毛茸茸的头靠在床边，离索林的脚趾头有一码远（一码约92厘米），鹿角像一丛凌乱的灌木横在索林眼前。

“乖鹿儿，”索林说道。

他想知道Silvermane是否曾属于某个主人，而那个主人是否曾住在这栋树屋里，思绪恍惚之间，困意袭来，他沉沉睡去。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一阵敲门声把索林吵醒，他忽地坐起，一时间不记得自己身处何方。

门边无人，是Silvermane在用鹿角撞向紧闭的木窗，却做着无用功。

索林半醒半睡地起身，过去打开窗户，Silvermane立刻欢快地塞了满嘴窗外的嫩枝绿叶。索林此时已全然清醒，便迅速更衣，迫不及待地仔细考察树屋一番。

他首先来到阳台，欣然看见阳光在枝桠顶端跳跃闪烁的景色。他的眼睛一时被刺得睁不开，渐渐适应后，他才看清原来那耀眼的阳光来自成千上万块系在树梢上的小玻璃的反射，同时玻璃片也将树顶的光线折射至树底。

索林从未见过如此亮堂的森林，所以他猜自己从清晨睡到了正午，可从阳台放眼望去，除了连绵不绝的树冠，什么标志物也没有。看来他一时间不能走出密林，他的眼神在艳阳下也暗淡了几分。不过房间里可能藏着有用的物什，甚至是一张地图，只等他去发现。

回到屋内，索林打量了一下树屋的整体结构。按照矮人的标准，这房子脆弱得与鸟窝有得一拼，可依照索林现在的处境，它仿佛是狂野自然中遮风挡雨的避难所。

正对床的天花板上装了扇透明玻璃窗，幸好昨晚索林累得未加留心，不然他会一直盯着窗外，担心瞥见树上的无名生物。解决这个问题很简单：在床上放张凳子，踩上去，用毯子蒙住窗户，一劳永逸。

牡鹿大声地喷了个鼻子，走向楼梯边的大门。

“再见，Silvermane，”索林说道。“我猜你需要出去吃点苔藓之类的东西是吧。”

他本想叫牡鹿别走，可一时语塞，不知如何让说辞不带强制命令的味道。尽管Silvermane同意当他的坐骑，可牡鹿并非可以随意驱使的寻常牲畜，Silvermane要不走也是Silvermane愿意回来。

Silvermane几乎悄无声息地下楼去了，索林开始检查橱柜。

柜 子里有落上灰尘但密封完好的红酒，风化成灰的干肉脯，腐化变味的坚果，还有索林一开始以为是片片皮革的干瘪水果。这些变质食物的下场都是扔出阳台之外。还 有一打树叶包裹的蛋糕看起来不错，索林掰下一块尝尝，然后馋得吃了一整个，油腻的糕点顿时占满多日空瘪的胃，他有些后悔不该贪吃。

柜子里还有一盏油灯和一小桶豆油，以备不时之需。锡杯陶盘，茶壶水罐平底锅，银制的勺子刀叉，几个比他自带的还大一倍的水囊，样样齐全。

索 林转向那些箱子。有的箱子里装了毛毯、被褥、毛巾、手绢，一把木梳和几块方形的淡绿色肥皂；有的装了衣服，不过对他来说太大了，他得改改，但有件羊毛大麾 被拎出来放在一边；有的装了一卷绳子、一方磨刀石、一块打磨用的皮革，这三样物件是最让索林欢喜跳跃的发现；还有的装了一把精美的木制竖琴，虽然略大但索 林仍可以弹奏。

书桌和书架上放着皮面装订的古籍，里面写满难懂的精灵文字，成摞的雪白稿纸，纸质极佳，半打羽毛笔，一瓶几近干透的墨水，没有地图，离开密林的希望倏尔破灭。

索林把那个最大最华丽的箱子留到最后。它由青铜打造，又大又沉，上了锁，但钥匙还插在锁孔上。里面的东西也没让人失望：一堆闪闪发光的武器与珠宝。

他很了解精灵武器。埃尔波尔的矮人打造了许多为精灵特制的刀剑弓弩，有些没付钱的就永远留在孤山了。这箱子展示了精灵武器的绝好例子：一对似月微弯，一模一样的刀剑。

索 林试着依次挥舞了每把刀，发现两者略有不同，一把适合右手握，一把适合左手。两把刀都太长太重，耍起来相当费力。他希望双刀能回炉重造，却也明白建一个像 样的锻铁炉并不现实，况且重造反而会破坏这武器的完美。幸好箱子里有一把锋利的弯匕首，与矮人刀剑的长宽相似。索林略感宽慰，将匕首收在腰间，与斧头和小 猎刀挂在一起。此外还有充足的箭矢，鱼钩，以及一张大得索林（不情愿地承认）都拉不开的弓。不过箭杆可以经过修剪，为自己所用。

箱子里有一个小巧的珠宝盒，里面主要是戒指和胸针。索林拿起一个叶状胸针来扣上他打算做的斗篷，留下其他珠宝在原处，它们可没什么实际用处。

还剩最后一件宝贝。一个柔软布袋里装着一块鸡蛋大小的白色水晶，晶石穿过一个银棒，与一根短链相连，可过大的形状让它并不适合当作挂坠戴在脖子上。在屋内柔和的光线中，水晶看起来发着微光，或许到了晚上，它能充作有用的照明工具。索林顺手将白晶石放进口袋。

箱子检查完毕，他又用打量的眼光扫视一遍树屋内的织物，手指搓了搓一块沉甸甸的帘布，这布也许能做成一顶帐篷。突然，它落在地上，露出一面6尺多高的镜子。索林忽然看见自己蓬乱的毛发在镜子里的倒映，一开始吓了一跳，然后释然地大笑起来。

不知为何，这面镜子以及它装饰性的银色边框是他所发现的最私人的物品。可为什么要盖起来？为了防尘？看上去不太可能，因为其他东西都没有盖住。

谁 住过这树屋呢？一个精灵，这是肯定的，但从四周还能推测出什么东西吗？家具陈设的古怪混搭呈现出一种简陋的奢华：最精致华美的银质餐具配着最简朴粗糙的陶 盘，柔软的亚麻被褥放在不厚实的床垫上。如果索林不是在硬地上睡了几晚，他可能觉得这床无法忍受。或许，这间树屋不是一处固定居所，只是某个富裕的精灵领 主的避暑小屋？

索林将地板上四散的杂物垃圾扫出阳台的栏杆外，参杂其中的落叶，暗红深黄，飘落风中，大多是上个秋天的产物，看来距上次有人打扫这个地方已经有六个月之久了。

他下楼拾好木柴，用斧头劈碎，用绳子捆好，背着一摞柴吭哧吭哧地爬回去。如果造一个滑轮固定在树屋阳台上，他就可以将木柴拉上树顶，省去他很多力气了，只是这首先需要他削掉许多枝条，做个滑轮出来。

他在壁炉里生起火，火上架起一个水壶，用小平锅往壶里灌满水。水烧开后，他梳直头发，把一个比他平日里惯用浴盆大一倍的木制浴缸推滚到阳台上，拎起沉得拿不稳的水壶，往浴缸里倒上热气腾腾的水。他里里外外从头到脚都干干净净地洗了个遍，裹进一块干净的浴巾里，擦干身子。

Silvermane踏上门前台阶的时候他正在穿衣服。

“Silvermane！”索林说道。“你回来啦。”牡鹿回来他感到特别安心。

Silvermane 立刻走到阳台外。索林听见咕噜咕噜的喝水声，牡鹿在喝浴缸里的水。索林添满牡鹿碗里的水，在缸里洗干净衣袜，之后拉开缸底的木塞，放水流灌阳台下的草木。

索林进屋的时候，Silvermane也跟进来，突然在镜子前定住了。Silvermane低下头，又抬起来，后退几步，又上前，似乎受到深深困扰。索林再次拿帘布盖住镜子，可不能让Silvermane攻击起家具来。

“如果你要进屋，”索林对冷静下来的Silvermane说道，“你可要干干净净的。”

索林从没打扫过马厩，但他知道如何去安抚他骑的小马。他检查着牡鹿身上有没有荆棘碎丛或扁虱，包括容易忽略的地方比方说耳内（他是站在椅子上查看的）。然而对一头生活在森林里的动物来说，牡鹿神奇地保持通体洁净，也许Silvermane经常在密林河流里游泳。

为 了检查周全，索林需要看一下Silvermane当作项圈戴的金腰带下方。如果能摘下腰带，别再戴上去就最好了，毕竟Silvermane没有依照交易兑 现承诺，带索林离开密林。可当索林尝试解开腰带的时候，Silvermane后腿忽地立起。木地板不妙地吱呀作响，在椅子翻倒之前，索林匆忙从上面跳下。

“很好，”索林说。“你就留着腰带吧，呆鼻子。带我来这处屋棚也算付够钱了。”

有了行动基地，索林能对逃离森林做充分准备。他可以囤好食物补给，灌满所有水囊，攒下旅行必备的裹叶蛋糕，利用前屋主留下的衣物保暖。

不过，想起他在蚂蚁肆虐的树顶看到的诡异无踪的星星，索林担心即使占据种种新优势，自己能不能找到走出森林的路。如果他爬上一处高点，找到一个地标，他会在爬到树下的一瞬间再次迷失方向。

他独自一人置身于密林的广袤无边之中——也不全对，因为他有白鹿的陪伴。

不管Silvermane是否是传说中的森林守护神，那牡鹿似乎决定要成为他的守护者。索林觉得有牡鹿在近旁更安全。早在索林反应过来之前，Silvermane就能嗅出、听到危险来临。

可 就是那牡鹿——不是什么寻常牡鹿——引诱他进入密林，看上去想让索林留在那里。这让索林记起一个童话故事：年轻的男主人公与一头魔法动物结交为友，后者在 他的探险之旅中施以援手。故事的通常寓意是要对粗鲁的陌生人和善有礼。这点索林已经做到了，他帮牡鹿从灌丛里解脱出来，还要他做什么呢？

也许那头牡鹿根本不是牡鹿，而是被下了咒的某个生命。 这个念头有点不着边际，但索林没能完全打消。

也许索林会一直囚困在森林里，直到他打破迷咒，还牡鹿自由。但要怎么做？他必须发掘某个未见天日的宝藏？立下某种功劳以展现勇气、力量或机智？

“看在你的份上，让我们期望别是需要机智，”索林对Silvermane说。牡鹿一点也没注意到他的戏谑。

无论索林的挑战将是怎样，都比给Silvermane喂盐巴要难。冥冥中命运流转。索林也开始明白，与广大的密林相比，他确实渺小得多。

索林曾一直期待冒险，现在它来了，这冒险的本质或目的仍待揭示。他必须保持时刻准备的状态，以面对任何即将发生的事。

他动手将精灵尺寸的斗篷裁改为矮人大小。


	3. 打斗

索林是听着都林一族吃苦耐劳的故事长大的，但他听故事的时候，吃的东西盛在黄金打造的碗碟里，现在他的碟子是锡铁陶土，而且也没人给他上菜，不过从许多方面来说，对填满生活的辛苦劳作他也能品得个中滋味。每天都任务繁多：打猎、劈柴、煮饭、洗碗还有做衣服。

他花了几天时间修补树屋楼梯，填上缺漏的阶踏，换掉腐烂的梯板，直到他认为牡鹿也能安全踩上去。他考虑着在楼梯底部和顶端加上大门，又否决掉了，因为整条通道需要保持畅通，方便Silvermane来去自由。他还一直开着百叶窗，好让Silvermane吃到树叶。

他开始建造一套起吊系统，首先像个矿工一样悬根绳子从阳台上一路直下，清除途中的树枝，然后安装好定滑轮送柴火上去。

几乎每天，Silvermane都带着索林进森林，索林打鸟捕鱼采蘑菇，晚上他俩一起回树屋。

这只有一个问题：每天骑鹿让索林身子下半截酸痛难忍。

一天， 他决定要做一个鞍子。

他费了九牛二虎之力把裁剪羊毛斗篷剩下的布料缝在一起，里面填上一块羊毛毡子。原本的设计过于野心勃勃，手边的工具无法完成，所以被迫简化许多。

最 终马鞍做好了。索林拿起盐巴作为贿赂，打了个响指，Silvermane跟着他走下阶梯。在树底，索林让Silvermane定在楼梯旁，自己站在4级楼 梯上，能轻易拍上Silvermane的背。在Silvermane背上放好马鞍后，索林跑下楼梯，系紧绕在Silvermane胸前的绳子。

“好鹿儿，”索林喂给Silvermane一块盐巴。

Silvermane一舔完盐巴，就伸长脖子，努力看向后背，然后突然趴下，在地上打滚。

“不，鹿儿！”索林喊。“起来！Silvermane!”

Silvermane从地上抬起头，责怪地瞪着索林。

“看我有什么！”索林从口袋里掏出一个蘑菇。

Silvermane 站起来，接受了那个蘑菇。

索林一时有了灵感。他掏出另一个蘑菇，撒上盐。

“乖鹿儿，”索林说道。“给你吧，我的小可爱。”

Silvermane吃掉撒盐的蘑菇，看了索林一眼，目光异常敬重，接着立刻又躺在地上。

“鹿儿坏。”索林叹口气，收起马鞍。

Silvermane迅速站起，索林爬上牡鹿的背，他们出发了。

牡鹿不总是带索林去打猎。有时，Silvermane似乎是带索林去自己最喜欢的地方：洒满阳光的林间空地，有野花在树下摇曳生姿；朋大无比的橡树比肩成林，索林唯有仰望静默。今天看样子也是一场类似的远行。

牡鹿的目的地是一湾大水塘，一旁 10尺高的瀑布倾灌而下。索林下地后，牡鹿扑通跳进水里。

“钓鱼是没戏了，”索林说道，脸上带着笑意。

Silvermane来回游着，意图明确，全程盯着索林。在索林看来，牡鹿仿佛在夸大自己的动作幅度，像演一出游泳哑剧。

索林脸红了，意识到牡鹿以为他不会游泳，现在想教他。

“我不需要上游泳课，”索林说道。“我知道怎么游，谢谢你。”

Silvermane看起来并不买账。鹿角上水珠滴落，不知怎么的加重了神情的疑虑。

或许牡鹿已注意到每次在水边索林都小心犹豫。Silvermane并不明白索林不是怕游泳，而是担心着魔的水域能让自己陷入无尽的睡眠。

“可以理解的误会，”索林说。“我原谅你。”他解开衣服，潜入塘中。

然而他并非游泳健将。如果牡鹿还能带他去那个瀑布水塘，他不会浪费锻炼本领的机会。

游泳让索林突然想起他的堂兄，德瓦林的遭遇。他四个同伴已经安全抵达埃尔波尔了吗？索林通过布雷恩要求的支援队到小绿林了吗？他们现在可能已经找到他的营地了。他们已经推定自己失踪了吗？

当晚，索林和Silvermane舒舒服服、毫发无损地回到树屋后，索林听到一声微弱而遥远的嗥叫，像狼嚎，可声音更古怪诡异。有可能是座狼吗？

“座狼嚎，兽人尾随静悄悄。”索林记起一句谚语，不禁发抖。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林刚开始还用纸笔记录日期，但不知什么时候，丢掉了这个习惯。然而，他不需要日历告诉他夏日将尽。树上的叶子变得干脆，边缘裂起。每尽一日，Silvermane的鹿角就壮大一寸，威严渐显，鬃毛就浓密一分，更为奢华。

“哪头鹿长得那么帅啊？”索林说道。“是你，Silvermane。”

在一个天空晴朗，凉风习习的早晨，他们外出打猎觅食，索林一如既往地骑着Silvermane。

索林一开始没注意行进的路线，直到四周的空气渐渐冷却，带来阵阵寒意。树丛相互交织，扭曲乖张，地面坑坑洼洼，堆满枯枝败叶。

“这看起来一点也不像适合捕猎的好地，鹿儿，”索林说，“除非你午餐想吃甲虫。”

Silvermane继续跨了几步，倏尔站定，肌肉紧绷，双耳转向两边，嗅着空气。

“怎么了，鹿儿？”索林悄声耳语道。

Silvermane一动不动，索林也尽量保持安静，直到他听见牡鹿所听到的声音：一阵抽鼻子的呜咽。

突然，Silvermane离开小径，跃过一棵横在地面的树。索林抓紧Silvermane后背，设法没摔下去。牡鹿冲过簇簇灌丛，真怪，灌丛非常滑腻，最后他停下来。眼前地上躺着一个鹿形白色物体。

索林从鹿背上滑下，第一次在户外用到了他的白水晶，晶石正发出微弱而稳定的光线。那物体就是一头鹿，一头红皮母鹿裹在一团黏腻的白网里。他拿出匕首，破开网，将母鹿解救出来。

Silvermane弯下身子，用鼻头碰碰母鹿。母鹿虚弱地咩叫一声，站起来，颤颤巍巍地朝一条穿过近旁树丛的小道走去。附近断枝落叶散乱，仿佛有东西从灌木中拖过。

Silvermane用鼻子猛磕一下索林的肩膀，索林爬上鹿背——这事渐渐简单起来，他助跑几步就能一跃而上——他俩也踏上小道，追着一眨眼就拉开大段距离的母鹿。

他们走了大概一百码，突然有东西击中索林的后脑勺，一片黑暗袭来。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林在地上苏醒，眼前是几条腿。

最近的是牡鹿的腿，Silvermane的蹄子几乎蹬上索林的脸。然后是别的腿。可怕的昆虫巨足，末端长着大螯。

索林立刻站起，扯下斧头。面前是一只巨型蜘蛛，个头几乎和Silvermane一样大。索林能轻易分辨出昏暗中的这个可怖生物，因为Silvermane怒火中烧，全身发光。

“所以传说是真的了！”索林说道。

蜘蛛以惊人的速度冲过来，索林挥起斧头，一条折断的蜘蛛腿从身边飞过。索林受到鼓舞，开始专注而有条不紊地挥舞兵器。蜘蛛轰然倒下，Silvermane四蹄猛踏上去，一阵让人反胃的咯吱碾压声响起，蜘蛛不再动弹。

索林还没喘口气，更多的蜘蛛呼啸而至，三只、四只、五只••••••战斗变得疯狂，不留思考余地。索林双手握着斧头，对准蜘蛛腿劈去，这也是他唯一能对准的地方。

只剩最后一只了，它甚至比Silvermane个头还大。索林砍断它三条腿，可它仍然继续攻势。

Silvermane低头朝巨蛛冲去，鹿角插进那怪物体内，蜘蛛终于停止攻击。

索林筋疲力尽，一股脑坐下，但又立刻弹起来，地上铺满浅色黏液，传来阵阵恶臭。

之前解救的母鹿现身，跑向一团索林忙着打斗而忽略的蛛网。他半爬半走地跟上前，用匕首割开网，里面是一头年幼的小鹿，看上去已经死了，他们来得太晚。

Silvermane闻闻小鹿，然后开始舔走它身上污秽的网丝。

“停下，鹿儿！”索林叫道，“网可能有毒。”

但 既然Silvermane似乎并不认为情况无望，索林的心也随之振奋。他将身体发冷的小鹿抱在怀里，让它暖和起来，用水囊里的水冲洗它的头部，清理干净它 的口鼻。时间一分一秒地过去，可能只过了几分钟，但似乎度秒如年。终于，小鹿微微一颤，索林放开它，它便晃悠悠地站起。

小鹿跑向母鹿，侧头吃起奶水。一场蜘蛛大战结束后的温馨团聚对索林而言就像是一出反高潮。

“我们必须带母鹿和小鹿离开，”索林说，“附近可能有更多蜘蛛。”

他瞥了母鹿一眼，看见了她的侧腹上一道痊愈的伤疤。这是他在奔流河河岸射中的那头鹿。

“她活了下来！”索林松了一大口气。

可Silvermane则神色严厉地看着他。索林才意识到母鹿的伤口尽管痊愈，但也正是它让母鹿更容易成为蜘蛛的盘中餐。

“对不起，”索林对母鹿说道。

小鹿饱餐一顿后，索林将它一把抱起，让它四肢伸开躺在Silvermane后背上。小鹿怕得尖叫，Silvermane和母鹿连忙发出温柔的声音才安抚好它。

索林环顾四周的蜘蛛死尸，考虑着是否应该埋了它们，但最后决定周围的树林已经臭气熏天，再多点蜘蛛点缀无伤大雅。

他们启程离开，Silvermane带路，母鹿在中间，索林断后，直到抵达一处树丛稍疏，光线更多的林地。他俩在那里与母鹿和小鹿分道扬镳，返回树屋。

索林一走到楼梯顶端就脱下外衣。他和牡鹿浑身上下都沾满了稠密的蜘蛛黏液，还有缕缕网丝。

索林烧开水，用湿布仔细擦洗牡鹿全身，给了Silvermane两个蘸盐的蘑菇，然后自己泡了个澡。幸好多做了一套束腰长袍，他感激地穿上，脏衣服可以等明天早上再洗。他累得没力气做饭，就吃了半个宝贵的裹叶蛋糕。Silvermane慵懒地大嚼起窗外的树叶。

他爬上床时，索林不能入睡，仍处于战斗的躁动中。他一遍遍回顾自己的动作，思考着应该以什么不同的华丽招式更游刃有余地击退蛛群。

经过半个小时的翻来覆去，索林跳下床，打开装着大竖琴的箱子，调弦试音，然后坐在床上演奏。既然没人给他唱歌哄他入睡，那他就自己唱一首。

他一边弹琴，一边思绪飘飞，由打斗细节跳跃至这场战斗的整体意义。帮助Silvermane击败密林的堕落生物会是索林设想的冒险之旅的最终目的吗？但是一头牡鹿和一个矮人要怎样才能在这片广袤的疆土上获得胜利？

Silvermane像一只大猫一样伏坐在地上，听着他弹奏。索林忘掉烦忧，看着这场景，咧起嘴角。

接下来的两天里，索林和Silvermane都在熟悉的地点打猎，然后早早上床，迟迟入睡。

与蜘蛛交锋后的第三天，他们造访了黑莓树旁的小溪。莓果已然消失，或是被吃光，或是枯萎殆尽。Silvermane啃起黑莓叶子，索林在一旁钓鱼。头顶上方的莓树拱成一道曲线，叶子赤红金黄，空气干爽清冽。索林庆幸自己穿了一件新斗篷。

在返程路上，索林一如以往骑着Silvermane回树屋的时候，一个体型巨大的生物俯冲下来。索林几乎慌了神，直到他看见来者不是蜘蛛，而是一只灰色的大猫头鹰，而且它也并非袭击他们，只是想停栖在Silvermane的鹿角上。

然而牡鹿受不了猫头鹰。Silvermane一甩头，将猫头鹰晃下来，然后发疯般向前飞奔。索林抓紧Silvermane的脖子，好让自己不会摔下来。

“就是个猫头鹰，”索林大喊，“停下来，鹿儿！停下来！”

Silvermane继续疾驰。猫头鹰追上他们，在空中盘旋。一道稀有的阳光照着猫头鹰腿上的银环，反射出微光。

还没等索林从那不寻常的装饰品中推断一个理论出来，猫头鹰发出一声惊人的尖叫。稍后，索林听见号角奏乐。Silvermane再次加速。

号角声穷追不舍，并未黯然远去，因此号角来自一队移动迅速的人马。索林向后看去，发现至少一打精灵猎手骑在马背上。

该死的猫头鹰！来了个精灵侦察队！

索林弯腰低伏在Silvermane背上，以防拖累牡鹿，然后记起精灵王的规矩：任何人不许在密林里狩猎白鹿，除了精灵王族以外。想到Silvermane 可能注定要摆上精灵王秋季盛宴的餐桌，索林不禁惶恐。

索林大着胆子一只手松开鹿背一阵，转身再回望一眼。两名红发飘飘的精灵骑手已然迫近，一位拿着一束闪闪发光的东西，另一位伸手接住一端，两人从中拉开，原来是一张银绳编成的大网。精灵猎手不打算立刻将白鹿杀死，而是活捉。

Silvermane或许能跑赢马匹，牡鹿比任何人都更了解这片森林，但精灵没落下多远就跟上了，其他精灵有可能正埋伏在前面的树林里，身后的侦察队有可能正把他们赶进一个陷阱中。

“别回家，鹿儿！”索林说道，“我们得先甩掉他们！”

让索林放心的是，Silvermane没有朝树屋跑去，而是选了反方向，带着精灵们离避难所越来越远。

然而，那猫头鹰像条甩不掉的尾巴。索林在奔跑的鹿背上颠得一起一伏，没法弯弓瞄准，他也没忘猎杀猫头鹰已被明令禁止。

他们跑到一条河岸陡峭的窄溪边，Silvermane没有一跃而过，而是跳入溪中，索林急忙抓紧鹿背。溪水淹至Silvermane侧腹，一阵浓雾从水中升起，将他们隐蔽其中。

Silvermane 朝上游划去，如鱼儿悄无声息。等到猫头鹰的尖叫再次响起，已隔着一段距离。Silvermane出水上岸，钻入浓密的树丛，细枝鞭打着索林的小腿。 Silvermane忽然停住，站在一棵半死不活，高耸入云的大树下，纵身跳进一堆树叶里，几乎把索林扔出去。他们笔直滑进一个伸手不见五指的大坑，尘土 和枯叶纷纷落入索林发间和嘴里。

两人半埋土中，躲在树下黑暗无光的洞里。精灵或猫头鹰看见他们进去了吗？索林很快就会知道。

号角声渐响，愈发迫近了。马蹄哒哒，震动地面。

索林后知后觉地想到精灵们无疑也在搜寻他的身影。

如果找到了他，精灵可以确保护送他离开密林，真的，他们会非常乐意将他从本族的领地上驱逐出去。索林只要现在朝精灵大喊一句，就能很快与家人团聚，重见埃尔波尔的美景，回到它的庇护之下。

但是Silvermane 会怎么样？索林能背叛牡鹿，往后安心度日吗？他必须做出选择，现在就要。

渐渐地，号角声远去。

耳边不再响起号角时，索林说，“他们走了，鹿儿。现在应该可以安全离开。”

Silvermane发出一声哀惧的低吟。

索林拿出发光的白水晶，击退四周的黑暗，他拍拍牡鹿脖颈，轻锤一拳上去。

“好了好了，我爱吃绿苔的伙计，”索林说，“你不会成为任何晚宴上的盘中餐，只要我还有一口气在。”

Silvermane闭上他的大眼睛，瘫倒在索林怀里。牡鹿湿漉漉、沉甸甸的身子并不是个惬意的负担，但索林没有动。

多日以来的第一次，索林又开始好奇Silvermane的真身。如果Silvermane是中了魔咒的生物，他的本来面目会是什么呢？

“你这么笨，肯定不是矮人，”索林把想法大声说出来，“太喜欢钻牛角尖，并非久经人事的智者。性情高傲，也不是什么凡夫俗子。而且不吝啬于显露情感，更不是精灵。”

Silvermane 不再颤抖，索林又拍起牡鹿的脖子。

“你肯定是个年轻的人类王子，”索林断言道，“我解开你身上魔咒的时候，指望你献上一半国土作为报答。”

Silvermane毫不客气地朝索林脸上大喷一口气。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一周后，Silvermane驮着索林稳当地向地势高处爬，经过一块露出地面的金色砂岩，索林怀疑他们在朝西北走，来到密林群峦山脚附近。

一开始，地上的岩块低矮，不到十几英尺，可随后高度渐长，有处岩石高达60英尺，可以毫不夸张地称为峭壁。索林下地，兴致高昂地走向那块金色砂岩，仿佛旧友相逢，他已经有一阵子没看过体量如此巨大的裸岩了。

Silvermane 紧跟其后，同样兴高采烈，他冲到岩石边，舔起一条穿过岩石表面，晶莹透亮的岩脉。

索林用刀子戳进岩脉，一碰即碎，他尝尝戳下的粉末，是盐。

那道细细的盐脉已在众多野生动物的舔舐下渐渐消退，四周的岩面上刻满獠牙、犄角、利爪的痕迹。为了舔到盐巴，Silvermane不得不仰起头，保持一个索林看来极不舒服的角度。

索林的腰带上仍挂着一袋标记伐木的金属棒。他用斧头的钝面将小棒半锤入盐巴上下侧的岩石表面，固定不动，所有小棒都一一就位后，他使力把小棒敲进石头内，盐脉周围的岩块纷纷掉落，露出新的盐巴。

“大吃一顿吧，伙计，”索林拍拍牡鹿。

他不再需要盐巴来训导牡鹿了，后者已能乐意听从他的命令——至少是牡鹿赞同的命令。他坐在一块岩石上等着。

Silvermane吃完后，抬起头，发出粗粝的吼叫。

一头红皮母鹿从树林里跑出来，动作迅速，刚才肯定是躲在一旁，两头母鹿跟在后面。母鹿们面带疑虑地瞥了索林一眼，小心翼翼地接近盐矿，但很快就不知疲倦地舔起盐巴来，短小的后尾上下拍打，两耳左右转动。Silvermane站在近旁，警戒四周。

索林几乎打起瞌睡，此时树林里传来另一声粗粝的低嚎，听着像Silvermane，但没那么低沉。

几分钟后，一头红牡鹿冲出树丛。它看见Silvermane，低下头，似乎想直奔过来。

“别动，”索林说，“每个人都能吃到盐巴。”

慢慢地，仿佛是努力不惊吓红牡鹿，Silvermane离开母鹿，来到索林身边，伏在近旁的岩地上。

红牡鹿再次低吼起来。索林听过的驴叫都更动听一些，他暗忖红鹿走到盐矿前还要学驴叫多少遍。

可实际上，盐巴并非红鹿的醉翁之意，它骑上了一头母鹿。索林感到一阵羞辱。诚然，Silvermane先来，后到者理应排队，可Silvermane未露恼怒发火的迹象，反而看着索林，好像在确保他留意红鹿的所为。

索林脸颊绯红，回想起他们第一次去瀑布水塘，Silvermane断定索林不会游泳的境况。

“我不需要上这一课。”索林说道。

Silvermane望着他，眼神疑虑。

“我在书上读过，”索林语气里带着一丝沾沾自喜，“里面有插图。”

那本书是被小心藏起来的，也因此更为诱人而不可抗拒。

德瓦林几年前在欧因的图书馆里找到一本书，标题非常不起眼：《婚后疾病与治疗手册》，但德瓦林发现书里印着图画，他迅速浏览一遍，回去报告索林。

索林比德瓦林拥有更大权限使用欧因的书房，所以他找到那本书的时候，不仅简单瞥一眼插图，还设法在接下来的两周内从头到尾一页页地通读全书。

红鹿骑上了另一头母鹿，Silvermane面色不改地旁观着。

“你没有伴侣吗，鹿儿？”索林问道，“还是这里没有配得上你的？”

Silvermane双眼变得更蔚蓝深沉，他发出一声哀痛的低鸣。

“抱歉，”索林说，“我不应该这样说的。”他脑中灵光一闪。“你是曾经有过伴侣，但失去了她？也许给蜘蛛带走了？”

Silvermane站起身，大吼一声，所有的鹿，包括红鹿，都吓得匆忙逃回树林里。

“对不起，Silvermane，”索林说道。“我一点儿也不知道，真的。我只在书里读过。”

索 林打包了一份盐巴给他和Silvermane使用，爬上鹿背。但Silvermane没有转身回家，而是沿峭壁走上去。尽管树木连绵不尽，地形难以辨别， 索林仍觉察到他们正稳步登上一个陡直的山丘，并确信身处密林高地，靠近中部山峦。这不是一片他热衷探寻的地方，他听说甚至密林精灵都避之不及。

一个小时后，他们来到一块空地，目之所及能望至索林所能见的最远处。他几乎以为在右边能看见西部与密林交界的迷雾山脉，那片蓝灰山影。

一条黑线劈开远处的森林，吸引了他的目光，轨迹笔直，不可能是一条河或任何自然产物。

“这是旧林路（the Old Forest Road）！”索林挠了Silvermane脖子一道。“我多想在上面走走。谁会料到这么多年后它还存在。”

索林在那条大路东端的奔流河沿岸没有看见任何迹象，他对此毫无预料，几十年的伐木中都没有矮人报告看过这条路，但似乎部分路段幸存了下来。

古道的隐约痕迹后方，一直南下，一座高丘或巨山从层层树林密毯中拔地而起。那山丘距离太远，难以辨清，至少在一百英里开外，可瞬间在索林眼中清晰无比：山上枯木遍地，一道残破城垛为山头加冕。

一阵恐惧袭上心头，索林感觉到那个可怕的地方总之与Silvermane有关，甚至可能关系到牡鹿有待确认的中咒状态。布雷恩说过什么？关于一个黑暗巫师给森林带来灾厄，诅咒它之类的故事••••••

Silvermane低哞一声，忧心忡忡。

“好的，伙计，”索林说，“到时间回家了。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林在一片漆黑中醒来。

在埃尔波尔，银锣上的一声敲鸣预示着不见日光的早晨。在密林，树梢上的鸟儿伴唱着太阳升起。耳边没一声啁啾，所以清晨尚未来临。那他为什么会醒？

一个鹿鼻头戳向他的脸。

这就是为什么。

索林不情愿地从温暖的被窝里起身。Silvermane石碗里的水结上一层薄冰。索林还在与早晨的例行日常缠斗，就突然被Silvermane撞倒，这次他又拿鼻子戳索林，不过戳在背上。

“干嘛？”索林怒了，“如果你想我把天气变暖和，我可没这本事。”

Silvermane悄没声地跑下楼梯。

索林穿上保暖衣物，然后跟下楼。树叶沙沙作响，仿佛溅上万千雨滴。啪嗒。啪嗒。

索林发现Silvermane正站在楼梯底下等他。

那一瞬，一块硬实的小东西砸到索林头上，他拿出发光晶石，朝四周看去。

山毛榉树下起坚果雨。小鸟开始啼叫。

在缓缓亮起的微光中，索林看见森林动物到处都是，捞起坚果大快朵颐：松鼠、鼹鼠、臭鼬、各类鸟儿、野兔还有红鹿。Silvermane也加入盛宴。

索林慢慢爬上鹿背，如果他骑着Silvermane，森林动物大多数不会注意到他。

大地铺上了一层山毛榉坚果的地毯，多数果子已爆裂。索林模糊地记得见过几种落霜后成熟的坚果，Silvermane早早将他叫醒还是有道理的。

半小时后，索林从Silvermane身上滑下，尝了一颗山毛榉果。果仁微苦，但索林知道烤一下就能改善它的口味，而且更易消化。小时候，他和德瓦林有一次吃了太多生坚果，然后肚子疼得要命。

生坚果是Silvermane过冬的极佳饲料。之后的两周里，索林填满了每个空置容器：麻袋、篮子、空酒瓶和一个旧箱子。

寒流徘徊不散，雨越下越长，风撕扯下树上片片赤红与金黄。Silvermane的呼气在空中凝成冷雾，激发索林把牡鹿叫成“云云头（Cloudyhead）”。到了夜里，索林开始在壁炉里封火，一直睡在索林床边的Silvermane也转移阵地，睡在小火苗旁。

牡鹿与床边的距离只有15英尺，可索林发现这出乎意外地令他困扰，有时他会在深夜惊醒，担心Silvermane的去向。看到壁炉火光裁剪出的鹿角侧影，索林又立刻睡去。

一天早上，索林醒来发现下雪了，雪花从树顶渗透而下，穿过大开的窗户。降雪不多，而且迅速融化，可让人清醒。索林已在森林里存活下来，但他和牡鹿能成功熬过一个冬天吗？

一句谚语浮在脑海，他朝Silvermane大声说出那句话:

冬日始降，霜夜石裂，塘污树秃，恶魔肆虐。


	4. 作战

一周之后，他们即将出发，赴远方狩猎时，Silvermane嗅着空气，紧张地低哞一声，向前奔去。索林习惯了由牡鹿决定旅途终点，因此也没有表示异议，一人一鹿继续前行。

半个小时过去，他们来到一具红鹿残骸前，场面血腥。

Silvermane异常焦虑不安，他上下跳跃，翻扒土地，喷吐鼻息。

“我没有杀死这动物，”索林生气地说，之后才明白Silvermane带他来这里不是为了迁怒责怪于他，而是为了解读现场。

索林的感官比牡鹿的愚钝许多，除了一项以外：视力。牡鹿的夜视能力比索林更敏锐，可到了白天则截然相反——甚至在密林的昏暗光线下也不行。索林跳下鹿背，检查起狰狞的尸体碎片。

“它是两天前被杀的，如果我解读正确的话，”索林说，“凶手是一头长着巨大利爪的野兽。”

也许是熊？索林只见过一次熊的足迹，还是略有消退的陈迹。他再次研究起现场足印，最后说道，“是狼。可爪印太大，那就肯定是座狼。至少有两只。其中一组足迹比另一组大得多。”

Silvermane依然哀痛地凝望着残忍被屠的牡鹿。终于索林有了一个主意，他收集起形状大小相近的石头，忙碌了一个小时，在红鹿四周围起一圈石冢。待他完工，Silvermane已明显冷静下来，神色感激地用鼻子蹭着索林的手。

他们回到树屋，今夜甚至比前一晚更冷，所以牡鹿在炉边躺下后，索林在Silvermane身上加盖了一层毛毯。

早上索林起床时，毯子留在地上，但Silvermane已不见踪影。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林本可外出寻鹿——他知道怎样去他们光顾多次的地方：瀑布水塘边，黑莓树藤下——但他认为Silvermane并不会在其中任何一处。牡鹿肯定是追捕座狼去了。

尽管索林知道Silvermane生性勇敢、足智多谋，可他不禁担心——而且感到不止一点失望——牡鹿并不以为应该捎带上他。焦虑不安的一天慢慢熬过。

第二天晨晓，寒风凛冽刺骨，Silvermane还没有回来，索林理智地考量现状，而非沉浸在恐惧之中。

座狼赶在一到两天路程前头，或许Silvermane只是追踪那群野兽，以发现他们可能的隐匿地点。如果索林猜测正确，那么Silvermane会回来，以期索林做好准备，一同加入猎捕行动。

索林将斧头和匕首打磨锋利，将箭袋插满箭枝，灌足水囊，卷起额外的斗篷，把发光水晶收进口袋。最后，他把能保存好几天的食物一一打包，只带坚果而非干肉脯，以防座狼闻出味道。

但如果天气更为恶劣，耽误他们返程，那么坚果是不够的。很可能又下一场大雪。短暂的犹豫后，索林将剩下的裹叶蛋糕放进行囊，那些原本是留待他离开森林的最终旅程中才食用。

当天下午晚些时候，Silvermane回来了，在大树底下不耐烦地垛脚。索林兴高采烈地抄起武器，背起行囊，走下楼梯。

“真高兴看到你，伙计，”索林说道。

他倍感欣慰，几乎想亲上牡鹿的鼻子，但最后还是挠挠Silvermane两眼间的皮毛作罢，他轻巧地翻上鹿背，虽然所负重物不少。Silvermane喷喷鼻子打了个招呼，立刻出发，速度不疾不徐，预示着漫漫前路。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

追捕座狼的第一天，Silvermane常常停下来轻嗅地面。当晚，Silvermane在一棵冷杉树下找到一块舒服的休憩地方。杉树枝叶遍地，垒成一方洞穴，供他们睡在干燥清香的针叶上。第二天，牡鹿更为肯定所循踪迹，转为快步小跑。当天夜里，他们睡在一棵倾倒的高大梣树下，枕着发达的树根。

第三天，Silvermane步伐加快，几乎飞奔起来。索林从腰带上解开斧头握在手中，他们离目标越来越近了。

在密林里生活数月，索林能够通过光线穿透丛林的性质分辨白日里的时间。根据目前可见的微弱金光，他推断现在是日落时分。

Silvermane突然停住，站得一动不动，非常不自然，仿佛化成石头。索林朝四周看去，发现左边有一团红光。守夜的营火？这说不通。座狼可不会生火。

一阵嗥叫传来，近得可怕。

Silvermane跃至红光处。索林还没来得及深吸一口气，他们就近得能看清燃烧的火苗以及周围的生物。

火堆旁围着3只座狼，地上坐着两个半兽人。

半兽人！索林没有在屠鹿地点发现他们的踪影，但没有时间思考这些了。这是索林遇到的第一批半兽人，而且身形比正常半兽人更为巨大。

来自迷雾山脉的半兽人——显然那是这些半兽人的出生地——据说比矮人体型更小。可这个半兽人比肩人类，另一个与索林高度相同。他们双眼泛白，圆如铜铃，堪比洞穴土坑里存活的邪恶昆虫的眼睛般大而无神。索林分不清他们身体所覆的是破旧盔甲还是污秽兽皮。

索林一看见族人的远古宿敌，双耳就嗡嗡作响，血液奔腾怒号。他踢了Silvermane身侧一脚，敦促牡鹿前进，好像牡鹿是头懒惰的小马——他立刻就后悔了。Silvermane反应热烈，索林一生中从未冲得如此之快，只有他的脸因鹿角挡住而不被树枝抽打出血。

“停下！”索林大喊，“站住，鹿儿！”

索林没有练过在马背上作战——没有矮人偏好这种作战方式——更别说在鹿背上了。他需要下地战斗。

那对半兽人看见索林和Silvermane，不怀好意地嚎叫起来，纷纷跳上座狼背上，拿起锐利凶残的长矛，同时他们还有其他武器：大刀，飞镖以及肮脏的尖牙。

“停下！”索林再次大吼。

太迟了。Silvermane跃过火堆，落在座狼中间。

在脑中一团夹杂愤怒与惊惧的迷雾里，索林隐隐感到那个大块头半兽人在他触手可及的地方，就在右边。Silvermane后腿高高站起，正好让索林与那半兽人同高。索林手握战斧，利落地劈在半兽人身上，Silvermane用鹿角一把撂起座狼，将半兽人的鞍马座位挑至空中。

Silvermane转身再次站起，将第二个半兽人及座狼坐骑带入索林的攻击范围。索林左手拿着匕首砍杀座狼，右手挥舞战斧劈向半兽人。第二个也是最后一个半兽人接着倒下。

Silvermane对准第三头无主的座狼冲去，鹿角穿透它的喉咙，那冲力几乎把索林抛上牡鹿头顶。

仅仅数分钟之内，他们的敌人纷纷躺倒不起。

作战尚未结束，索林跳下鹿背，用匕首割开敌人咽喉，以确保他们全部毙命——只有第二个半兽人除外，他是被战斧砍了头。索林站回原位时，Silvermane正得意洋洋地踩着敌人尸体。污黑的血液染上鹿蹄与鹿角，溅上雪白的鹿皮。

一阵似曾相识的胜利喜悦涌遍索林身心。这是他的第一次作战胜利，在某种程度上有着与蜘蛛作战无法比及的重要意义。蜘蛛无头无脑，让人恶心而不是心惊胆战；又或者是半兽人和座狼四溅的鲜血改变了战斗的性质，而蜘蛛只会渗出一坨白色黏液。

索林并不知道如何骑马作战，但Silvermane知道，仿佛牡鹿天生就会战斗。每次转身跳跃，Silvermane都给索林一个新目标。

“好鹿儿，”索林说道。

这言语不足以表达感谢，幸而索林声音发哑，只吐出一声含混不清的低语。他可以再试一遍。

“祝贺你获得胜利，森林的守护神，”索林的嗓音足够沉稳。

索林深鞠一躬，直起身时Silvermane用鼻子蹭着他的肩膀，他抱住牡鹿的脖子。

“我正需要上这一课，”索林说，“你教得不错，Silvermane。”

只剩打扫战场了。

尸体正迅速腐烂，已到仿佛度经数日的朽坏状况。那终极大敌的爪牙总是这般下场吗？索林极度反感带回战斗纪念品，甚至是一支矛也不愿。死尸过多，一时难以土葬，索林不得不放火烧了它们。

不知为何，半兽人的营火没在战斗中熄灭。附近垒了一大垛木柴，是半兽人大肆砍伐劈断的小树。索林添上薪柴，生起旺火，好让它一时不灭。他在火堆旁的空地上用兽人长矛挖开一个浅坑。

“我需要有人搭把手，”索林气喘吁吁。

Silvermane顶起鹿角犁开土地，浅坑迅速成形。索林在坑底堆上干灌丛，然后是细枝棍，最后是剩下的新柴垛。接着，他把半兽人一一拖进坑，不过座狼太重，他拽不动。Silvermane再次向索林施以援手。好像鹿角是笤帚，座狼是区区尘土，Silvermane把座狼扫进坑里。

索林利用营火中的煤炭点燃尸体，一股熏天臭气弥漫开来。索林和Silvermane默契地移到上风处。

牡鹿没有因火光惊慌失措，反而神色平静地在一旁围观。回想起Silvermane攻击烤鱼的小火堆的样子，索林宛然一笑，拍拍Silvermane后颈。

突然间，索林的身体剧烈摇晃起来。他穿起额外捎上的斗篷，仍止不住颤抖。战斗带来的氤氲暖意已然全散，身上徒留冰冷的乏倦。又是寒意肆虐的一晚，而他还没找到落脚处。火堆不能留下不管，等火苗渐弱，他必须倒上沙土，扑灭余烬。

下雪了，起初仅是星星点点。

索林松了一口气，尽管冷意渐增。大雪最终能熄灭火堆，所以他不必守候等待，便可随时动身寻找荫蔽处过夜。

索林希望过夜的地方能尽量远离屠戮地点。在这片地区，被杀的半兽人与座狼也许并非独居，其他同类可能会前来调查火葬的尸体。但他俩距树屋有三天行程，或者四天，因为现在雪越下越大。

“我们今晚需要一个比粗树干更好的落脚点，”索林说道，“你能找到一棵空心树吗，伙计？”

索林开始四肢并用地爬上Silvermane时——他已筋疲力尽，顾不上姿态优雅——他瞥见牡鹿左腹上有一块黑斑。他戳戳斑块，Silvermane立刻躲开，这是牡鹿第一次有这种反应。

“放松，鹿儿，”索林说。

他拿出水晶，仔细检查起那处痕迹，发现竟是道血痕——毫无疑问，来自半兽人的长矛。“咒我胡子掉光！”索林用矮人语骂道。他没能在战斗中对他的坐骑保护周全，Silvermane为他的经验不足付出代价。那道砍痕看起来不深，不过在昏暗的光线里索林不敢确定。

“你受伤了，伙计，”索林说，“我可不能再骑你。你得领着我走。”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

入夜，索林又饿又累，只能看见身前白鹿发出的微光，他已失去时间的概念，自己似乎在漆黑一片的雪地中跋涉了数小时。

索林以前经历过雪地旅行：在孤山之巅，晴空白日下，酒足饭饱后，锦帽貂裘，走在一条矮人修缮的平直小路上。此次截然不同。每跨出一步，索林都深陷雪中，但Silvermane似乎是飘在雪上，踏雪无痕，索林痛苦地感到异常不公。

数月以来的第一次，对森林的焦心恐惧又回来了，索林能预见到一幅灰暗景象：他摔倒在地，被大雪掩埋，牡鹿甩下他继续前行。

索林一个趔趄，跪在地上。在狂风怒号的冰天雪地中，能静止不动也是天赐之福。索林耳边传来一声响亮的鼻息，Silvermane两只前蹄重重踏在雪上，命令索林站起来。

索林起身，看见不远处立着一栋房子或是一个岩洞。

他害怕这只是昙花一现的梦境，但还是跟上牡鹿，朝那栋建筑走去，又瞬间掉进一条沟里。爬出沟，他发现Silvermane在等着自己。

索林现在能更清楚地看见那栋建筑了，他并没有欢欣鼓舞。房子没有门，只在一面墙上开了个大洞，若是破败废墟，那么未必能遮风挡雨。不过任何阻隔风雪进犯的遮头片瓦都能解当前之急。

洞口大得足以容纳Silvermane进门，索林跟着牡鹿进去。屋内，风声殆尽，真是感天动地。索林还记得自己的水晶，把它拿出来高高举起。

室内只有一间大房，四处为碎石砌墙，屋顶由一段段巨木撑起，看起来足够结实，石头地面修整完好。索林寻起卧具——只要能把他们和冰冷的石地隔开就行。

Silvermane在屋内转悠一圈，然后轻巧地跳上一个木制平台上，那台面宽大无比，索林把它当成建筑结构的一部分，尚未注意留心。平台高至肩膀，索林疲惫至极，头脑发沉，无暇衡量台子的尺寸。

Silvermane明智地选择了台面的中央躺下。

索林记起牡鹿的伤势，举起水晶照向Silvermane的左侧腹。暗红的砍痕已比记忆中的小了一些。他轻轻地摸了一下，Silvermane能忍着不动。伤口已不再流血，开始愈合。

“你中的奇咒可不止一种呢，伙计，”索林说道。

索林给Silvermane打开一包山毛榉栗，自己吃了半个裹叶蛋糕。蛋糕总是提供一时能量，而现在索林冻得半僵，身体湿透，食物燃起一股体内的火苗。

Silvermane用鼻子戳向索林胸口，看着他，目光带着期许。索林过了一会儿才明白：牡鹿是在向他提供保命的温暖，或在索要，或者两者皆是。

索林在Silvermane身旁躺下，背靠着牡鹿胸口。牡鹿如同一只大猫蜷伏在他身边。听着Silvermane沉稳有力的心跳声，索林昏昏入睡。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林醒来时，四肢僵硬，浑身酸痛，激烈的战斗与寒冷的长途跋涉仍在身上留有痕迹。阳光已透过墙上的大洞流泻下来，是索林自进入密林以来记得见过的最明亮的光线。他必须动身调查一番。

Silvermane与他一同起身外出。

两人过夜的房子坐落在一块方圆100英尺的林间露天空地上，天空布满铅色的低云，雪花飘落，太阳躲在云层后，可对适应了密林幽暗环境的索林来说，光线似乎有些强烈。他翻上斗篷的兜帽，遮住双眼。

他跋涉在齐膝深的雪地里，检查房屋的外围。茅草屋顶又高又尖，下端砌着的遮檐几乎要碰到地面，怪不得这屋子一开始看起来像洞穴。屋顶上立着奇怪的突起，像烟囱的半成品。

回到屋内，索林又端详起室内陈设。屋子是人类社会常见的建筑类型，住宅与谷仓合二为一的样式，不过索林从未进去参观过。

被索林昨晚看作破败内墙的，实际上是牲畜窝棚四周的低矮栅栏。尽管在矮人眼里，谷仓看起来乡野气息十足，近乎粗制滥造，但索林承认它在密林有其合理之处，因为它能保护那些温顺驯服的动物不受森林野兽的伤害。

坚固的石头外墙由木料支撑。地面上支着一个鸽房，住在里面的鸟儿可以做窝。可现在鸽房早已空空荡荡，仅剩几块木板垂垂欲坠。

室内畜棚不是唯一瞩目的特征。房子的尺寸大得古怪。

索林和Silvermane睡的台面实际上是一张巨大的桌子，翻倒的长椅大小与它正好相配，而索林在地板上找到的一个木制水罐大得几乎能装下自己的脑袋。曾经住在这里的那个家伙肯定身长八尺，比精灵还要高。

索林检查了Silvermane的侧腹，发现伤口已完全愈合。Silvermane友善地用鼻子戳了他一下，接着走出门外，踩着雪小跑到附近的冷杉树下，啃食起松针来，样子有点闷闷不乐。索林吃着裹叶蛋糕，心怀感激，只要雪在下，他就能暂住在谷仓里躲避风雪。

他需要一把热火和可饮用的融水。他可以把雪融成水，但这么偏僻的房子，附近应该有一口井。四下搜寻一番，终于找到了，井盖已不翼而飞，也没有水桶提水，不过索林身上带了绳索，而他找到的大木罐可当作提桶。

幸好水井够深，井水尚未凝结。索林打起满满一罐水，供Silvermane作最终判断，他喝了一口，宣布水质安全无害。

附近任何一根木柴都浸透雪水，无法点燃，因此索林回到屋内，用斧头劈断几块零散木板。畜棚周边的一部分栅栏堆成一摞令人满意的木柴。

他清理干净壁炉，扫走年迈鸟儿摔断腿后搭在里面的窝，生起一堆火后，将注意力转向下一件要事：外墙上的那个大洞。

他已经判定那不是个随意凿开的洞，而是一个过大入口，附带两扇躺在地板上的门。如果他把双门拉起，他有可能可以给门重新安装上铰链，不过两扇门太沉，索林一人搬不动。

索林在Silvermane身上绕了一圈绳子做成简单的马套，将绳子末端扔过天花板横梁，系在左门上。Silvermane轻松竖起门板，然后索林费力抬高门板，把它放回原位，流了一身汗。他叠起两张大长椅，爬上椅子，给铰链上栓。

一旦拴紧，左门不再滑动——虽然已严重变形——也就可以关上了，但打开的右门本身大小也足够让Silvermane进出。

等索林和Silvermane完成了修门工程，天已全黑，大雪未停。不过门关上，火堆加了柴，谷仓迅速变暖。屋内只有四扇窗户，高大窄长，窗栏结实完整。

索林把剩下的山毛榉栗都给了Silvermane，自己吃完半个裹叶蛋糕。晚餐用毕，索林在那张大桌台面铺上一块毛毡，牡鹿躺上去，心满意足地面对着火光熊熊的壁炉。

他俩正要睡觉的时候，索林听见门上一声轻敲。

Silvermane看上去轻松自在，因此不管门外是谁，闻着不像是敌人。索林有些兴奋，他打开门，而什么人也没看到。他就要关门的时候，听到脚步传来一阵刺耳的噪声，低头一看，发现一只灰色猫头鹰，腿上还绑着银环。

猫头鹰平躺在门廊地面，翅膀上结了冰，全身看起来失去知觉。他肯定是看见了他们的炉火升起的烟，这提醒了索林森林里任何动物也都会知道，可他现在累得厉害，顾不上担心。

那猫头鹰个头有索林的一半，但抱起它的时候竟出乎意料地轻。他把猫头鹰带回屋内，放在火边。

Silvermane眼睛微睁，正好能看见猫头鹰，神色疑虑。

“我们有了一位客人，”索林说道，“一位身体相当不适的客人，所以我觉得我们能相信它暂时不会捣乱。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

早上，猫头鹰仔仔细细地打理了一遍自己的羽毛，很快恢复回油光水滑的模样。

索林打开门，努力装出严厉的神态。

“你必须离开，”索林对猫头鹰说，“我很抱歉，但我们不能相信你不会把我们出卖给精灵。”

猫头鹰瞪着索林，然后是Silvermane。Silvermane回瞪过去。猫头鹰敲敲喙，飞出门外。索林把门紧紧关上。

两个小时之后，索林正将木头砍成引火碎屑，门上再次传来一阵轻敲。

他打开门，猫头鹰坐在门槛上，身前是两只胖墩墩的死山鸡。

“啊。”索林捡起野味。“进来吧。”

猫头鹰在火边歇下，无视了Silvermane响亮的哼哼。索林拔下鸡毛，清理干净内脏，把山鸡架在火上烤，之后两只都贪嘴吃掉。他分了一块给猫头鹰，却被拒绝了，显然猫头鹰更偏爱生肉。

“我打算把这里当成我们冬天住的家，”索林说，“你觉得怎样？”

Silvermane抱怨地哼了一声，如果牡鹿能开口说话，他毫无疑问会指出他现在的伙食只有松针一种。

“暴风雪过后，我们可以回树屋拿些补给，”索林说道，“包括我们为过冬储藏的山毛榉栗。”

第二天，谷仓显露了另一秘所，一间石头砌成的食品储窖，里面没有食物，而有许多工具。这是前房客知道他们会离开很长一段时间的第一处迹象。他们肯定是把工具堆在储窖里暂为保存。

好几件物品尺寸太大，难以使用，包括一把斧柄与索林身高同长的斧头，一辆能载上两个男人的手推车。

剩下的工具与剪羊毛有关：一把专用剪刀，与钳子类似，刀锋锐利，以及一把理顺羊毛的硬毛刷。索林想找制革工具，却毫无收获。一堆工具里还有巨大的木制屏风，大概是筛谷子用的，和样式古怪的马蹄铁，上面连着夹钳而不是马掌钉。

窖里还有许多在任何住宅都能找到的有用物件：水桶、水缸、水壶、平锅，尺寸都是索林惯用物件的三倍大。

一个特大的提桶成了Silvermane的新水桶，取代了那个较小的水罐。索林从一个旧盒子里发现了几个铰链，他把铰链安装在百叶窗上，就能方便猫头鹰飞进飞出而不会损失太多室内暖气。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
三天后，索林和Silvermane向树屋进发。自对抗半兽人和座狼的战斗后，这是索林第一次骑在Silvermane背上。

旅程花了5天时间，却似乎并不劳顿。Silvermane踏雪如飞。他们晚上在空心树洞或其他天然隐蔽地过夜，索林为了保暖仍待在牡鹿身边。

在树屋，索林打包起所有用途大且尺寸小的物件：床单、酒、多余的衣物、双刀、竖琴、弓箭、几盘碟子和渔具。他为了说服自己有充分的理由带上浴缸，往缸里堆满山毛榉栗。他留下了珠宝、笨重的床垫和那张弓。

索林揭开帷布，照起镜子。胡子终于长成恰当的样子，再过一年，就长得可以编上装饰了。他还长高了几分，穿在身上的袍子短了两英寸。

他们在树屋过了一晚。虽然小壁炉里烧起旺火，屋里还是异常寒冷，所以牡鹿踩上床时索林没有反对。

他不指望Silvermane驮上他收拾的重型包裹，因此他打造了一个简陋的木制雪橇，用绳索编了一副马套，里面填满布料。幸好Silvermane没有拒绝这样的布置，大概是因为包裹里山毛榉栗占了很大的比例。返程路上，大部分情况下索林步行，还经常必须推一把，好让Silvermane把雪橇拉过路上的障碍。

每晚，索林在露天空地上沉沉入睡，头枕着Silvermane。知道了前方一个温暖的壁炉在招手等待，保持内心宁静并非难事。

他们回到谷仓时，灰羽猫头鹰正停栖在屋顶上。它飞走了一个小时后，叼着一条肥美的鳟鱼，和一根覆满小红莓的树枝。

“棒极了，猫头鹰，”索林说道，“你可以待到雪融再走。”

Silvermane忙着吃果子，没空发表意见。


	5. 旧林路

索林听过族人中了密林魔咒的故事，可他确定，故事里没有制作蜜蜡灯烛还心满意足的情节。

事情是这样的。返回树屋，添补供给的旅途结束后，索林爬上谷仓的茅草屋顶，检查确保屋顶不漏风。他站在屋顶上，举目四望，冬日的低云笼罩着四周的森林与延伸的远方，视野之内，景色晦暗不明。

屋顶上摆着一打木箱，每个高至腰部，索林之前错认为尚未完工的烟囱。箱子的一侧开了一扇小门，拉开便露出一大群嗡嗡作响的巨蜂。他匆忙关上门（但动作轻柔），几乎要直接跳下屋顶，不过还是设法鼓起勇气，查看其它箱子。12个箱子里，只有一个被蜜蜂占据，其余的布满蜂巢，蜂蜜早已流失，而蜜蜡保存完好。

索性将木箱拆得一干二净，所以取出蜜蜡轻而易举。索林花了三个晚上制作蜡烛。

搬进谷仓小屋，索林除了制烛外，还埋头于许多新任务，其中大多数尚且令人愉快。

他铲净雪堆，疏通门窗；在环绕小屋的草坪上，扫清树苗四周埋得不深的积雪；存起屋檐下的木头，一一通风干燥，制成木柴；把一棵倒下不久的冷杉劈成新木板，重建鸽房，不过猫头鹰迅速霸占了鸟窝。

他和Silvermane用雪橇用得得心应手，但作用不大。要在崎岖不平的森林地面上前推后拉才能移动雪橇，这可是一件让人点蜡三秒的苦差。索林心有不甘，还是把雪橇大卸八块，省出木柴。

接下来他拆掉过大的长凳，把它们重新组装成矮人用的桌椅，而那张宽大无比的餐桌仍用作床板。他还保留了一张雕刻华美的木椅，它与其他家具一样尺寸巨大，座位可当成工作台，完全适合他进行工序繁琐的任务，比如打磨匕首。

一晚，寒冻肆虐，松鼠之类的小动物都试图涌进谷仓，可一看见猫头鹰，他们就匆匆逃了。有两只缠住不走，留了下来，与索林数月前遇到的红毛沙鼠同种。

两只沙鼠在一处废旧的牲圈里安窝住下，并不妨碍索林起居。索林有一两次注意到猫头鹰盯着它们看，但没有直接骚扰。索林给两只沙鼠取名纳瑞和纳里。不过它俩不久生下一个宝宝，证明他摆了乌龙，错将两只都认成雄性。

谷仓不缺新住户。索林在附近森林里发现了野生放养的小鸡，便用山毛榉栗把它们引诱进一处牲棚。有时它们会吵得不停，常在不方便落脚的地点悠然休憩，但偶尔生出的鸡蛋也相当受到欢迎，这好歹能丰富伙食。

他找到一些石头来填补壁炉的裂缝，在壁炉内侧造了一个外观粗劣但非常实用的烤箱。但索林对谷仓最为自豪的一项改造是一把Silvermane能操作的门杆，这样牡鹿进出能随心所欲。Silvermane用鼻子一推杠杆就可开门，之后重物压力下门又自动合上。

一座地面上的石屋比一栋在树上风雨飘摇的房子更符合索林的品味。比起树屋，谷仓有一种难得的家的感觉，索林也越来越喜欢上这座房子，越来越以此为豪。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

索林突然醒转，Silvermane正站着戳向他的胸口。

“呃嗯，”索林应道。小鸡还没有动静，所以没到黎明。“太早啦——”

Silvermane打开门就出去了。索林习惯了牡鹿的心血来潮，快速穿上衣服，带上发光水晶，跟着牡鹿出去。

头顶的天空终于一览无遗，一条细长的星带闪闪发光。索林停下脚步，细细欣赏。

索林手中的水晶意外地发亮，光线跳动，仿佛为置身星空之下而欢欣鼓舞。有意思，但几乎不值得为此而在大冬天的寒夜里爬出被窝。

Silvermane面向眼前的森林，似乎在等待什么人或物。索林尽量耐心地陪着等，可几分钟后他的耐性被寒冷迅速磨光。他正要走回屋里，这时他看见草地边上有什么东西。

它个头有一块巨型卵石大小。索林把一只手放在Silvermane背上，让双方都镇定下来，然后打算弄清楚那到底是什么来头。

那块巨石动了动。索林惊得一跳，但还留在Silvermane身边。

Silvermane 发出一声温柔的嘶鸣。石块向前动了一步，一共五堆，小心翼翼地慢慢靠近，样子臃肿，奇形怪状，表面发灰，高至胸口。

一块巨石停下来，发了声“咩——” 。

原来是绵羊，它们的羊毛已经数年未经修剪，成了一团团包裹着蓬蓬绒毛的胖灰球。

索林咧嘴一笑，深深松了口气。“这里，羊儿！”他大喊。

五只绵羊转身跑回树林。Silvermane嘲讽地哼了声。

索林知道牡鹿自有手段，便回屋生火。火苗蹿蹿烧起，他坐在炉边，等着。

十分钟后，Silvermane打开房门，走了进来，后面跟着五只绵羊。在牡鹿的某种鼓励示意下，绵羊溜进一个牲棚。

索林点燃那盏珍贵的油灯，琢磨着现在需要一个明亮稳定的光源，对绵羊身上的层层厚毛发出惊叹。羊毛看起来可怕得令人不适，他必须得动手剃净，而剪下的羊毛他已经想好了用途。他没有那个技术能把羊毛织成衣物，但羊绒可以做成一张舒适的床垫。

太阳刚刚升起，即使有油灯照明，光线也太暗，不适合剃剪羊毛。索林先吃一顿早餐，装满一桶水提至羊圈，等到阳光充足。

日出两个小时后，他取回羊毛剪刀（当初发现剪子后他就打理磨利过了），走近牲棚。他从来没剪过羊毛，但有一次在河谷镇的集市上亲眼见过，脑中有一个大概的印象。

他把最小的那只羊翻过来，背部朝下。绵羊立即发出令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，仿佛预见到自己要去送死。其他绵羊一拥而上，索林迅速向后一跳，绊上栅栏摔倒在地。

Silvermane把头伸过栅栏，轻轻哼了一声。绵羊立刻不做声了。

索林猛地摇晃了一下身子，检查起羊毛剪子。对于怎样在不停挣扎的绵羊身上安全使用锋利的剪刀，他毫无经验。或许没人剪过如此浓密厚实的羊毛。

他花了一个小时雕刻出几把木梳套在刀刃上，木齿护住利刃，所以不会伤及皮肤，只是修剪羊毛。索林对剪子非常满意，回到羊圈，挑了另一头羊翻身开剪。

这次闹得更厉害了。索林忙放下剪刀，捂住耳朵。Silvermane直接跳进牲圈，鼻子抵住绵羊的鼻子，绵羊幸而安静下来。

“看看，你牡鹿大舅来了，”索林声音里充满喜悦，“现在别吱声。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

用了两天时间给五头羊打理修剪，索林估计剪下了超过一百磅羊毛。到了最后，索林筋疲力尽，对牧羊人肃然起敬。

剪羊毛的活相当麻烦，他不愿把羊毛剪得太短，毕竟现在还是冬天。

可这般苦工仅是开始。接下来，他把羊毛浸泡在将沸的热水里，一团团洗净。一阵可怕的恶臭腾起，连Silvermane都逃了。

恰逢天气晴朗，索林便将羊毛清洗设备移至室外。他给先前找到的木制大屏风打好架子——他终于想出它们的用处了——并将湿透的羊毛铺遍屏风，好在太阳底下晾干。

羊毛晾了两天，梳理干净后，虽然不是细得能纺线，但也足够松软。鉴于他还忙于其他琐事，整个过程历时两周，羊毛终于准备就绪。他把两块亚麻床单缝在一起，里面塞上羊毛，缝合开口，接着拖着成品搬到睡觉的桌台上，嘴里嘟囔着自己为什么没想到在桌上做床垫。

不过，当晚索林爬上床时，决定自己的努力还是值得的。如海波般起伏不平的床垫异常暖和，他只需盖上一床毛毯，免去了之前一直盖的毛毯加大氅。

牡鹿躺在索林身边的床垫上，看上去特别高兴。

“多谢你啦，牡鹿大舅。”索林微微一笑，头枕上Silvermane的胸口。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

猫头鹰一如既往地给索林带回鲜鱼野禽，这给了索林更多机会修缮谷仓。傍晚，猫头鹰在炉旁打盹，沙鼠就在它脚边蹦来跳去。白天，Silvermane领着羊群外出觅食，甚至下雪也不耽误。到了晚上，壁炉四周总是挤了一大群动物休息取暖。

种种繁重任务终于完竣，索林能腾出手来干点轻巧的活计。

他在地窖里发现了一张大棋盘，可上面好几枚棋子已经失踪。他坐在火边，刻起缺漏的棋子来。剩余的棋子以森林动物为造型——有松鼠、臭鼬、棕熊——因此索林延续了这个主题，雕出一头牡鹿代替失踪的白方国王，一只猫头鹰代替黑方主教，一群沙鼠补上少了的炮兵。

虽然索林不再记录日期，但他察觉到冬至将近，便奏起那把超大的竖琴，欢庆隆冬。Silvermane与以往一样坐在后臀上，侧耳倾听，那样子又一次让索林联想到一只大猫，又一次让他放声大笑。

索林正弹着琴，Silvermane努力把头靠在索林的大腿上，鹿角几近绊上琴弦。那一阵子索林笑得太厉害，琴也拨不动。但是建立在他窘态之上的阵阵笑声一点也没有惹恼牡鹿，他心满意足地躺在床上，聆听奏曲。

天下起雨，融去大片积雪。依旧是天寒地冻，太阳躲在云后，不见光芒，可绿草已纷纷从坪地里探出尖头，日拔数寸。几乎是小草一长起来，羊群和Silvermane就匆匆啃下。

白雪大体化尽时，索林在草地周围发现了一圈木桩被压扁的栅栏。他着手重修，加了一扇结实的门，就能在一处保护围起的地界放养羊群。

到了栅栏完工的时候，天气也稳定下来，他们可以出门打猎了。猫头鹰栖在Slivermane的鹿角上，一同前往。

索林让Silvermane选择目的地，毫不意外地发现所到之地灌丛茂密，结满一颗颗圆滚滚的小红莓。索林尝了一颗莓子，果肉发粉，酸味十足，但Silvermane吃得很欢。索林在近旁一条小溪里钓起鱼来，却一无所获。猫头鹰比他更成功些，带回了禽鸟野味。

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

天气继续放晴，这样持续了一周后，索林笃定值得冒险出一趟远门。他们最后一次长途旅行还是去树屋增添补给，而他现在有些迫不及待了。

“Silvermane，我想去旧林路看看。”

Silvermane摇摇小短尾，神色不解地看向索林。

“我们上次在山脚吃完盐巴后，在山上看到了那条路，”索林回道。“如果能安全抵达，我想在那条路上走走。那是我的祖先，莫瑞亚矮人的杰作。”

Silvermane用鼻子探进索林的手掌，看盐巴在哪里。

Silvermane的行为常常表明他大概听懂了索林的话，不过许多动物能听懂简单的词句。指望牡鹿能回忆起数月前发生的事情，这还是太奢求了。Silvermane唯一听到索林说的只有两个字，盐巴。

一瞬间，悲哀莫名汹涌而来，吓了他一跳。他在这里干什么呀？住在密林里，没有丝毫回家的努力，身边的同伴就只有一头白鹿、一只猫头鹰、五只绵羊和一堆生个没完没了的沙鼠。

一股乡愁席卷了他，并发酵得愈加强烈，因为前阵子他神奇地没有遭此侵扰。他在眼泪还没落下之前揉起脸来，粗声叹出一口气。

Silvermane轻柔地哼了哼，鼻子碰碰索林的前额。

索林突然知道该怎么说了。Silvermane在密林里生活，可能从未听过那条路的通用语名字。

“带我去Men-i-Naugrim，”索林说道。

Silvermane的耳朵僵住了。他抬起脑袋，鹿角高扬，走到门边，回头看着索林。

“鹿儿真好，”索林应着，可不同的是，现在滚烫的泪水夺眶而出，直挂在脸上。

他把小鸡绵羊都赶到外面的草场，迅速打包好一张毛毯和撑足三天的食物。考虑了片刻，他抵开谷仓大门，这样要是天气又变差的话动物们还能进来躲避。关上大门毫无意义，任何人在他不在的时候只要想闯进来都拦不住。

他背起那张弓，一袋箭矢，加上匕首斧头，飞跨到Silvermane背上。Silvermane朝篱笆围栏冲去，一跃而过，像一只猫一样轻轻巧巧地落到另一边。他们裹在一阵风里飞奔。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Silvermane没有在路上停下一次，索林坐着打盹，不受牡鹿轻快的步伐干扰。第二天清早，他们到达了目的地。

林子异常茂密，四周藤蔓丛生，绿蕨高如树苗。地面泥泞潮湿，几乎称得上松软，而此中即是残余下来的Men-i-Naugrim。

那路如管道般笔直，由西奔向东，铺路石有一尺厚，可容两辆马车并排跑过，石板有些歪斜，还有许多失踪了，但总的路况比索林想象的好得多。

索林观察着铺路石，发现这不是本地的金色砂岩，而是深黑的花岗岩，造型工整，打磨光滑，年代可追溯至先祖从山中开辟出宏伟的矮人深洞（Dwarrowdelf）一时 ，那石头正是来自卡扎杜姆。

整整一个钟头，索林都在努力修补一段铺路石，而Silvermane则在路边啃起蕨草来。

Silvermane回到索林身边时，索林对他说，“等我当上国王，我会修好这条路，前提是可以号召到矮人自愿跟我一起苦干，同时精灵王能允许。”

Silvermane毫无由来地蹭起索林的肩膀。

但也许在未来的许多年内，这都不会是明智的举动，索林暗忖。密林的固若金汤已经保护东部地区长期不受山中半兽人的侵扰，而修好这条路则可能给敌人帮了一个大忙。

索林在Silvermane身侧，他们沿着路向西走了四分之一英里（注：约400米），直到抵达一座桥，桥横跨一条水流枯竭的深谷，桥面残破，索林便没过去。

朝下望向深谷，索林看见丛丛密灌中一处烧尽的空地凸显出来，二十乘二十英尺大小，如一块污秽斑斑的疤痕烙在地里：一个新近的半兽人营地。

路的南边，森林幽暗阴沉，寂静无声，相当不祥。

索林回想起自己看到远处南方的城垛废墟，那景象给他带来阵阵恐惧。甚至在埃尔波尔也能听到流言，说有一位巫师在密林施行黑魔法。那些蜘蛛、座狼和半兽人都仅是密林荒败的病状，而不是病因。但是要怎样才能将森林从恶魔手中解放，索林猜不到。

他们离开之前，索林朝东看去。如果他沿着Men-i-Naugrim往前走，最终能走到奔流河边，而从那里他可以去长湖，回到埃尔波尔。不过，以他所见所闻，他知道这段旅程会充满危险和不确定性，那条路可能会消失一大段，或是无法通行，而完整无损的路段则可能由那位终极大敌占用。

一阵熟悉的猫头鹰尖声啼叫让索林从思绪中惊醒过来。

那只灰羽猫头鹰从Silvermane头顶盘旋而下，轻轻落在他们身前的空地上，又尖叫了一句。之后猫头鹰崩溃倒下，因长途飞行而体力透支，它羽毛倒竖，爪子上凝着黑色的血迹。

Silvermane后仰立起，发出一声响亮的怒号。

索林立即捧起猫头鹰，跳上鹿背，把猫头鹰裹在袍子里。他上得正好，因为下一秒Silvermane就腾空跃起，全速冲回谷仓。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Silvermane马不停蹄，一路发疯似的往前赶，令人精疲力竭，日落之后他们赶到了谷仓。

一段20英尺长的栅栏已被踩烂，躺在地上。索林抱着裹在袍子里的猫头鹰，从Silvermane背上跳下，唤起绵羊来。没有一声咩叫回应。把猫头鹰放下后，他跑进谷仓，屋内看起来原封不动。他又跑出来。

Silvermane把他柔软灵敏的鼻子凑到倒下的栅栏前，嗅了一下，然后直立站起，蹄子朝空气里猛挥几拳。

“巨怪，”索林赞同道。他在谷仓附近的湿泥上发现了奇怪的印记。

绵羊已被巨怪拐走。五只可能已经全死了。索林快要哭了。

牡鹿面朝树林，发出一声低沉的吼叫。两只绵羊小心翼翼地从林子里现身，接着飞奔到Silvermane身边，牡鹿跟它们碰碰鼻子，轻柔地嘶鸣。

两只逃跑了，抓走了三只。索林抱住绵羊，眼泪又涌了上来。

“我们明天早上去追查巨怪，”索林说，“你今晚一定要休息，Silvermane。我们的绵羊朋友很有可能没能幸存，所以这不是个营救行动。这次是报仇雪恨。”

猫头鹰朝索林叫起来。

“没你的事儿，猫头鹰，”索林回道，“你已经做的够多了。从你爪子的伤势看，我打赌我们会在巨怪身上发现一些厉害的抓痕。你待在这里，照看好东西就行了。”

索林的胃口没剩多少，但他在往返Men-i-Naugrim的途中吃得不多，因此他着手加热起冰冻在冷窖里的食物来。他一边煮饭，一边对巨怪感到忧心忡忡。

那些脚趾数目不等的脚印表明至少有两只巨怪，可能有三只。索林认为他跟Silvermane一队的战斗力相当不错，可一头牡鹿一个矮人对付三只巨怪会比较棘手。

蛮力不是应对之道，索林必须想出一个作战计划。他从未见过巨怪，但也知道他们脑筋转不过来。用陷阱制服一两个巨怪大概可以奏效。不过要什么类型的陷阱？索林要怎样做埋伏呢？

索林准备床铺的时候，他的思绪飘到一件久未思虑的事情上：这明面上的冒险之旅。蜘蛛，座狼，现在是巨怪。那次数就计到三，这经常是魔法历险中所立功绩的数字。事不过三。

索林突然惊得一哆嗦，意识到自己变得大意了。他必须多考虑一下安全问题，巨怪可能会为了逃脱的羊只在夜里回来。

Silvermane已经躺在床上了。索林爬上床铺台面，挠挠Silvermane两只鹿角的中间。

“我今晚守夜，”索林说道，“会坐在火边。”

猫头鹰从鸟窝里发出咕咕低鸣。

“猫头鹰会替我陪你，”索林安抚道，“你必须休息，Silvermane。跑了很这么远的路，你这个善心大发的。”

Silvermane无视了索林的恳求，跟着他来到壁炉边。

“回到床上去，鹿儿，”索林命令道，声音却弱得毫无应有的严厉。

牡鹿站在他身边不动，一副孤苦伶仃惨遭抛弃的样子，索林便挠起Silvermane的下巴。

“如果绵羊还活着，我们能解救它们，”索林说，“可对你该怎么办，Silvermane？我没能解救你。你如果是中了魔咒，那么现在还没解脱。或许换作另一位王子会做得更好吧。”

Silvermane用鼻子戳戳索林的耳朵，轻轻欢快地哼了一声。

“我知道你会傻得自己单枪匹马就追巨怪去了，”索林笃定道，“不过别担心，大呆瓜。我不会抛弃你的。”

他吻上牡鹿的鼻子上方。

一秒钟过后，他惊叫着往后跳了一步。

Silvermane的身躯在塌陷，像一具熔化的银块模子突然失去了形状，直到最后只剩下一坨牡鹿的白色兽皮堆在地板上。

从这堆杂乱里站起来了一个精灵。


	6. 迷咒

精灵身材高大，超过六尺，眼睛水蓝，齐腰的长发与鹿皮一样银白发亮，肌肤几无血色。除了脖子上松松垮垮地垂着索林的金腰带，精灵身上一丝不挂。

猫头鹰突然从鸟窝里冲出来，绕着屋内滑翔，发出激动的尖叫。但索林根本没留心。

在索林想好怎么开口前，精灵呻吟了一句，跪坐下来。索林抓起一张毛毯，给精灵盖上——他本应该立马就这样做的。

精灵用手按住胃部，脸上带着痛苦。

“有什么不对劲？”索林说道。

“我饿晕了。”精灵嗓音微弱，不过低沉悦耳，就像Silvermane开口本来该有的声音。

“这不奇怪，”索林大大松了口气，这个问题容易解决。“你之前一直吃红莓绿草过活。”

索林扶精灵站起来。

精灵靠在索林身上作支撑，一如索林过去靠在牡鹿身上。他坐上索林的桌台，显然把它错认为一张长椅。

索林受过的教育是说精灵身轻如燕，不食人间烟火，就像长在岩石下面颜色发白的小草。这说法错了。

索林把毛毯盖在精灵身上的时候，他无法不去赞叹精灵肌肉结实的臂膀。的确，精灵的皮肤毛发稀少，不太寻常，但他闪闪发亮的长发弥补了这个缺陷。实际上，由他所见，甚至以他所想，那精灵真是最美的生灵。

终于找到了一点活儿干，索林加热起晚上的剩菜，那是一道盐焗碎茸烤山鸡。索林的烹饪技术正日益繁复精巧。

“红酒，”精灵说道，这更像是一声命令而非一句请求。

索林拿出从树屋带来的一瓶灰尘扑扑的红酒，精灵欣然接受，没有认出酒瓶的迹象。

不过索林确信树屋是那精灵的房子。他在那里找到的衣物，每一寸每一码他都心知肚明，靴子、手套还有各种衣服都完完全全是这个精灵的身材大小。

精灵娴熟地打开酒瓶。索林端来一只堆满食物的陶盘，给两个木杯里斟满红酒，在精灵旁边的桌子上坐下，尽量缩小两人的身高差距。

精灵仍裹着毛毯，静静地吃饭喝酒，一言不发，而索林越来越不耐烦，他有太多问题想问了。

他还有点不解精灵的行为。要是索林身上的魔咒被人解除了，他肯定会立刻向恩人道谢。而精灵没有表示半点谢意，甚至连承认索林的确解救了他的话也没提。

看样子精灵已经度过了饿晕危险期，索林拿出从树屋带来的衣服（尚未经过剪裁）。精灵换装的时候，他移开视线，趁机穿上刚刚为了准备入睡而脱下的衣物：靴子、皮带和短外套。

精灵似乎理所当然地认为索林会随身带着一套贴身的长袍皮裤，他没有质疑这些衣服从哪里找来，连对靴子也没有过问。不过那双靴子当然是索林从树屋带来的，以防他需要用到皮革修补自己的鞋子。

最先让精灵留意的是挂在他脖子上的金腰带。

“此物何来？”精灵那不愿多谈的口气，仿佛是吩咐一位笨手笨脚的仆人。

“那是我的。”索林想不出什么其他的话好说。

精灵将腰带从头上套下，归还给索林。金属在索林的手中温热发烫。索林没有把腰带系回腰上，而是放在一边，仿佛金腰带对他而言司空见惯——实际上也的确是这样。

更衣完毕，精灵坐在那把高大的雕花靠背椅上，索林原来把它当成工作台使用。考虑到几分钟前精灵还裹着一身毛毯，讨要残羹冷炙（况且现在他的双脚还没够到地板），他却摆出一副威严的样子，真不公平。

“孩子，你是谁？”精灵的声音虽然悦耳，但也严肃冷漠。“你在这片土地上干什么？”

孩子！索林几乎要生气了。他现在二十二岁，尽管下巴上的胡子还没长全，但还算可观。他还对精灵的无礼感到震惊。作为索林的客人，精灵本应该首先自报家门。

“我是索林，索恩之子，索尔之孙，乃统治埃尔波尔矮人的王族。”索林回道，声音比他预想的更响亮。“我来此已获精灵王的批准。那你姓甚名谁？”

“荣幸会面，索林。”精灵不怀好意地微笑起来，好似抓住了索林的把柄。“然而我没有允许任何矮人在绿林自由走动。”

索林过了一会儿才明白精灵的意思。等到他领悟过来，索林从台面上跳下，站在地板上。

他的白鹿是精灵王本人。

“瑟兰迪尔，”索林说道，“受您差遣，以及贵亲族差遣。”索林努力让自己的鞠躬掩盖住他的惊愕。

索林在精灵王背上骑了半年，周游密林，称呼他Silvermane（银骠）。云云头。鹿儿。绿苔爱好者。呆鼻子。我的小可爱。

他从没听说过瑟兰迪尔变身成牡鹿的事。他很清楚索尔也没听过类似的传言，否则他早就告诉索林了。的确，瑟兰迪尔的不幸遭遇会给索尔带来极大的乐趣。

索林飞快回顾了一下他对精灵王的所有了解，实际上仅是皮毛：瑟兰迪尔结过一次婚，有个儿子，是王位继承人，而王后已经不在了。索林从未听说过她的遭遇。

瑟兰迪尔仍靠在大雕花椅上，看着烛台上蜂蜡灯烛在淌泪，打扫干净的壁炉里柴火烧得正旺。

“我记得这处农宅”，瑟兰迪尔回忆道，“它很久以前就荒废了。可现在看起来比翁人（Beornings）已经回来了。”

“他们没回来，”索林没承认他根本不知道有哪族人叫比翁人，“是我在这里安家。”

瑟兰迪尔揉揉双眼，一时间样子极为困倦。索林最后才意识到瑟兰迪尔搞糊涂了。

索林扬声说道，“抱歉我冒犯问一句：你知道自己中了迷咒，直到半个小时前还是一头牡鹿吗？”

“我知道，”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿。“不过我的记忆很模糊。我不知道自己为什么不再是牡鹿了。”

“似乎迷咒可以用一个吻打破。”索林双颊烧得发烫，他都担心会脸红得太明显。

“一个吻！”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头。“这就是魔法的问题，总有漏洞留下！”

索林埋头收起碗碟来。

“那骑士在哪里？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

“不好意思，”索林愣住了，“什么骑士？”

“我还记得有个身手了得的勇士，”瑟兰迪尔回答，“肯定是他打破了咒语。带他过来见我。”

索林脸上又是一阵绯红——不过这次是愤愤不平气的。

“牡鹿不像精灵一样感知时间，”瑟兰迪尔看起来满脸怀念。“它们在日光下视力也很差。可我记得自己在一位勇士的帮助下了结恶兽性命。我愿意跟他谈谈。”

“你正在跟他谈呢，”索林现在完全不想洗碗了。

瑟兰迪尔上下来回打量起索林，毫不客气地露出一副惊讶神情。

“你怎么可能跟得上，矮人先生？”

这下轮到他说话不客气，索林乐了，“我有一匹坐骑。你。”

瑟兰迪尔暴怒。

“这不是我的主意，”索林接道，说法不完全准确。

“这项安排……多长时间…….？”瑟兰迪尔的声音发抖。

“自仲夏起，”索林答。

瑟兰迪尔指着金腰带，那副生气的样子吓得索林几乎要低头躲开，看起来某只茶杯或是其他凶器很有可能会朝他飞过来。

“你打算给我上马勒？”瑟兰迪尔凛声说道。

“不，”索林立刻回应。矮人的急性子突然冒了出来，在身体里横冲直撞，他下一句话没留神就脱口而出。“你拿走了腰带，算作犒劳没有兑现的帮助，因为我曾请求你带我离开森林。还有，希望任何打算给你上马勒的人走运吧，这世上没有一头更犟脾气的野兽了！”

瑟兰迪尔看起来对索林的爆发毫无触动，他既没微笑也没皱眉。

“既然我帮你解除了咒语，”索林说，“或许你能发点善心告诉我离开森林的路。”

索林语中带怒，暂时忘记了自己计划好追踪巨怪。等他记起那些绵羊，便陷入沉默。

瑟兰迪尔指指自己的空酒杯，暗示要求更多红酒，这在最简陋的旅店里都可视作是粗鲁的行为。

索林下决心不再发火，斟满了酒杯。

“我找不到帮你的理由。”瑟兰迪尔说道。

“但是我打破了迷咒。”索林回嘴。

“我明白。”瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，带着屈尊体恤的糟糕口吻。“你是王子。你觉得你在一个传说里登场，而自己是英雄主角，应该受到大方奖赏，虽然看起来打破迷咒是个巧合，是吧？”

索林没有回应。他不想解释那个吻发生的情景。很奇怪，要是这样做会觉得背叛了Silvermane。

他整理好思路，索林简要说明了正是处在白鹿形态的瑟兰迪尔，一开始让索林在密林里迷了路。他抛出自己将牡鹿从荆棘灌丛里解救出来的事。

“不过是什么驱使你过河进入绿林？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

瑟兰迪尔反复提到“绿林”一词，让索林困惑不解，最后他想起来密林曾经叫过这个名字。现在只有奔流河东岸的小片林地，小绿林，带有这个名字。

“你偷了我的食物。”索林回答。

瑟兰迪尔扬起眉毛，并不相信。

“这不要紧，”瑟兰迪尔开口说道，“毫无疑问你来到我的领土上的唯一原因也是一个矮人进入森林的唯一目的，砍了它。”

瑟兰迪尔小酌一口红酒，轻蔑地挥挥手。

“你以为我需要你的帮助，这你误解了。”瑟兰迪尔说。

索林很长一段时间内一言不发。他仍沉醉在精灵的美貌中，同时也没有童话故事提前告诉他自己的魔法之旅会是一个平淡乏味的结局。从迷咒中解脱的人理应心怀感激，而不是傲慢无礼。

“我能请问你变成牡鹿有多久了吗？”索林说。

“这无关紧要。”瑟兰迪尔答。

“我能告诉你现在的年份——”索林开口继续。

“我不关心，”瑟兰迪尔扬声打断，口气急切，所言不假。

“如你所愿，”索林说道。“你肯定希望回家，而我——”

“家？”瑟兰迪尔说。“可是我正在家呀，矮人先生。绿林就是我的家。”

事实证明精灵是狡猾的家伙，的确如此。索林最后衷心同情起祖父来，曾经卷入那种种伐木争执中。

瑟兰迪尔突然打起呵欠，提醒索林作为主人的职责。

“望你见谅，”索林说道。“我一直没让你休息。”

这几个月来索林都直截了当地跟牡鹿说话，要回忆起那些符合礼仪的套话可有些困难。

“我必须向你提出一个不情之请，我休息需要一张床。”瑟兰迪尔的语气显得他在施舍恩惠，而不是恳求帮助。

“床？”索林愣住了。

床！这个字立刻驱散了索林脑中所有其他思虑。

索林一直是跟牡鹿同床共眠，他甚至没考虑过瑟兰迪尔变人形带来的这个问题。瑟兰迪尔要睡哪里呢？

索林祈祷瑟兰迪尔作鹿时的记忆还模糊不清。

瑟兰迪尔误解了索林的沉默，愈加生气了，“我可不会再睡在树林里了。”

“你没睡在那里，”索林慢吞吞地说道。

索林还没解释，瑟兰迪尔的目光就射向羊圈，一脸惊恐。

索林非常想说是的，牡鹿瑟兰迪尔和绵羊睡在一起。他没这么说，但也没否认，就让瑟兰迪尔一直误解下去吧，这可方便索林免去解释的功夫。

“这里有床，”索林说。“只有一张。不过相当宽敞。”索林的脸颊发烫，他想到瑟兰迪尔跟他躺在一张床上的样子。

瑟兰迪尔缓缓转身，大概在找那张床，同时打量起谷仓内部情况。

“动物收留得真多，”瑟兰迪尔评价道。“对一个矮人来说。”

“这儿有蜜蜂，”索林紧张过度，有点语无伦次。

“只要它们不在床上就好，”瑟兰迪尔说道。

“那是当然，”索林说。“你肯定非常累了。我们长途跋涉，刚刚回来。昨晚巨怪趁我们不在带走了三只绵羊。”

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔抬头高仰，正如Silvermane会摆出的样子。“巨怪入侵了我的领地，还伤害了我的子民？”

“我刚才打算今晚守夜，以防万一巨怪折回，”索林一下跳跃到开脱自己耽误他入睡的借口。

“多此一举，”瑟兰迪尔指向羊群和小鸡。“你可以相信它们会警告我们有任何进犯。我们明天第一缕光来临时就出发追踪巨怪。”

索林没有理由再拖延下去，就带瑟兰迪尔看床铺桌台。

瑟兰迪尔坐了上去，脱掉靴子，躺在床上，把毛毯拉到下巴。即使他认出被褥，也没作出评论。

索林吹灭蜡烛，脱下上衣外套和靴子，在瑟兰迪尔身边躺下。明明灭灭的火苗映在墙上影影绰绰。

他疲倦到了极点，但索林知道，今晚睡意不会这么快降临。

入睡的瑟兰迪尔一动不动，一声不响，不太自然。索林几乎听不见精灵呼吸，他有点想念牡鹿身体微微上下起伏，发出轻柔的呼噜。

他已经习惯了紧靠在牡鹿身边入睡。他突然想到没有牡鹿依偎的体温，他需要更多毯子，可他并没有起身拿来一床，因为这可能惊醒瑟兰迪尔，还会激起他的好奇。明晚索林会加一床毯子。

依旧清醒的索林琢磨起森林传奇中的守护者。现在那故事有点头绪了，它也许是指瑟兰迪尔过去某次曾化身为牡鹿——或者就索林所知，经常变身。

而明了的还有这件事：精灵用网追捕Silvermane。那些精灵肯定知道，或至少怀疑，Silvermane就是他们的王。不过为什么Silvermane要躲开他们呢？这是最大的谜团，索林必须知道答案。终会知道。

可看着安睡的精灵淡金色的长发在毛毯上散开，索林对瑟兰迪尔怎么也生不起气来，尽管精灵王言语粗鲁，不知感恩。他心中升起的是一种巨大的满足感，因为瑟兰迪尔正睡在他的床上，躺在他的双手缝制出的床垫上，肚子里装的是他采集烹调的食物。

过去的七个月里，索林已在不经意间对Silvermane生出一种诚挚深情的占有欲。的确，Silvermane已经成为他生活的中心——索林一想到就觉得奇怪。不过他的不适一溜烟就不见踪影。Silvermane变成瑟兰迪尔时，索林的占有欲也转移到瑟兰迪尔身上，并立刻激增了十倍。

索林没有期望如此，事实就是这样。牡鹿消失而瑟兰迪尔从地板站起的那一刻就发生了。索林瞬间垂涎起瑟兰迪尔，到了一个不讲理性、强烈浓郁且几乎吓人的程度。

索林唱过许多关于矮人欲望汹汹的古老歌谣，歌中描述欲望一旦觉醒，便不再消逝。但他从不知道那种欲望如何强烈，直到现在。它令人欢欣鼓舞。他觉得自己无事不可为。

索林不再害怕与巨怪过招，他反而渴望凭自己的力量和勇气让瑟兰迪尔印象深刻，并以此毫不留情地俘获瑟兰迪尔的心，就像瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地俘获了他的一样。  
————————————————————————————————————————-————————————————————————————

一如以往，索林在鸡群咕咕啼叫的清晨醒来。这是个不能再正常的早晨——除了他身边躺着一个精灵。

鸡群的合唱高了个八度。太阳渐升。

刹那之间，索林身旁睡着的成了牡鹿，而非精灵。

这意味着索林的吻没有打破迷咒——没有一劳永逸。是因为一个吻还不够？或是因为他的吻不够格？这真恼人。

接着立刻出现了一个难题。没有瑟兰迪尔的帮助，索林应该继续追捕巨怪吗？他跟Silvermane两个能将它们击溃吗？

最后还有一个隐忧，昨晚索林既怒火中烧又神魂颠倒的时候它并不起眼：精灵瑟兰迪尔大概能在一天之内带索林走出密林，而牡鹿Silvermane根本不会做这种事情。

索林正发慌，Silvermane醒来，一如平常。牡鹿用鼻子蹭蹭索林的手掌，讨到一把早安盐，然后跑到屋外啃草去了。

瑟兰迪尔的衣衫堆在床上，就像是从高处落下的。索林收拾起它们，一一叠好。

Silvermane回来的时候，金腰带又出现在牡鹿的脖子上。这怎么可能发生？

索林使劲解下那条金腰带，心想既然瑟兰迪尔脱下了它，索林应该帮牡鹿做同样的事。可Silvermane并不合作，反而在谷仓屋内跳来跳去，翻倒家具，最后责备地看着索林。

索林暂时作罢，一边道歉一边给Silvermane喂了个蘑菇。

“我真想你，”索林说道，无意中吻上牡鹿的两眼之间。

一瞬间牡鹿瘫倒在地，索林再次面对着身材高大、一丝不挂、虚弱不稳的精灵。

索林急忙扔给瑟兰迪尔一件大衣，扶着他坐到雕花木椅上。瑟兰迪尔那副困惑迷惘的样子让索林担心他又要把所有事情解释一遍，不过瑟兰迪尔看向他的眼神是认出他来了。

“我的小矮人，”瑟兰迪尔开口，“索林。”

索林结结巴巴地解释起刚才的经过，瑟兰迪尔在日出时再一次变成了牡鹿，然后又变回了精灵，因为索林刚刚••••••索林的声音弱了下去。

“我懂了，”瑟兰迪尔说道。“如果说我在日出时变成牡鹿，那很有可能我在日落时会变身为精灵。除非你介入。”

落在最后一个词上的音调低得别扭。

“那么或许•••••”索林忍着不脸红。“或许我亲你的话你可以变回牡鹿••••••我的意思是现在。”

“不太可能，”瑟兰迪尔回道。“你不是施咒者，所以只能解除咒语，而不是恢复它。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，然后接着说，“不过要证实这点也不错。”

瑟兰迪尔突然弯下腰，脸凑到索林面前。索林一时僵住，然后在瑟兰迪尔脸上亲了一口。瑟兰迪尔直起身，仍旧是精灵模样。

“如我所想。”瑟兰迪尔评价道。

索林心中一直努力压制的情愫又燃烧了起来，幸好来了件分心事。猫头鹰停落在瑟兰迪尔的椅子靠背上，似有所语地咕咕鸣叫。瑟兰迪尔朝后看去。

“是你！”瑟兰迪尔对猫头鹰叫道。“我看到你给自己找了一处安适的营房。一如以往。”

猫头鹰一下子看起来缩成一小团，羽毛倒竖。

“他帮了很多忙，”索林说道。

“女她，”瑟兰迪尔纠正道。

“哦，”索林说，“她是你养的？”

“精灵不拥有任何动物，”瑟兰迪尔说，“不过这只猫头鹰为精灵的林地王国效劳服役，如果你指的是这个意思的话。她仅仅当个普通信使，总之，不是向我效劳。”

“信使！”索林有点好奇。“她怎么传递信息？”他端详起猫头鹰腿上绕着的银环。那里会有隔层吗？

“她能听懂我的语言，我能理解她的，”瑟兰迪尔回道。

索林顿时领会到这句话的重大意义。

“那你或许能问问她，就当帮我个忙，”索林说，“问她我的亲族有没有安全返回埃尔波尔？他摔进了奔流河边的一条魔法小溪。我们无法让他从深眠中清醒过来。

瑟兰迪尔说起精灵语，猫头鹰咕咕回应。

“她知道你的同伴，”瑟兰迪尔答道。“他们受到渔民的帮助，在一周之内回到了埃尔波尔。昏迷的矮人很快就醒了。”

索林舒心地笑了，卸下了一副他早就忘记自己还扛着的担子。

猫头鹰又叫了几句。瑟兰迪尔看起来有点心烦意乱。

“她说了什么？”索林问。

“没什么重要的。”瑟兰迪尔站起来，开始穿衣。“来吧。我们不能拖泥带水，还要去追捕巨怪。告诉我你对他们知道些什么。”

“他们应该有三个，”索林边说边把视线从瑟兰迪尔的裸体移开。“其余的我就不知道了。”

“你有什么武器？”瑟兰迪尔问道，皮裤至少穿好了。“我看你有一张弓和一把斧头。也许你的匕首能借来使使。”他说完最后几个字，稍稍指了一下。

索林二话不说就把精灵造的匕首从腰带上解下来，递了过去。他在考虑自己是否应该为拿走匕首编个借口，然后想起了那对刀剑。他从一个高架子上取下双刀，拿给瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔双手各执一柄弯刀，毫不费力地舞弄了几招，上身仍是半裸。后背与双臂的肌肉均匀紧实，随着身体的动作而一松一弛。

血液一股脑冲到索林头上，让他的思绪无法连贯，一句话也说不出来。对索林来说，瑟兰迪尔舞刀弄剑、肌肉毕现的样子更诱人了。

神情恍惚的索林意识到瑟兰迪尔在跟他说话，也许还说了好一阵子。等瑟兰迪尔穿上长袍，索林才磕磕巴巴地挤出几声应和。

“那么，”瑟兰迪尔看起来有点困惑。“我要谢谢你，矮人先生，感谢你安全保管了我的刀剑。”他朝索林的方向点了一下头，把精灵造的匕首交回给索林。

索林又感到一阵尴尬。瑟兰迪尔以为索林脸红是因为他偷拿私物的行迹暴露而自惭形愧，但瑟兰迪尔出乎意料地态度和善，没有指责索林顺走刀剑。

尚处尴尬的索林注意到瑟兰迪尔脱口说出“我的刀剑”，间接承认了他是树屋的主人。

“我们的战略是什么？”索林最终憋出一句。

“朝巨怪头上射箭以分散注意，”瑟兰迪尔回答。“要是他们离得太近，用斧头砍腿。剩下的事情我来操心。”

索林点点头，心里强烈反对瑟兰迪尔操心“剩下的事情”。索林打定主意，不会干完分内事就罢手不杀了。

“我必须保持在这个形态，”瑟兰迪尔说道。“等我们找到巨怪，最好在清晨后立刻发动进攻。要是我变成了牡鹿，你得••••••介入。在必要的情况下。”

索林包好最后剩下的三块裹叶蛋糕。一刻钟后，他们走出房门。

瑟兰迪尔带头。索林随后。


	7. 勇士

两人追踪巨怪的路上，索林想了许多事。瑟兰迪尔的嗅觉跟Silvermane一样灵敏吗？索林不觉得，不过瑟兰迪尔的视力似乎弥补了这个缺陷。有时瑟兰迪尔会停下脚步，细察地面，全神贯注地盯着索林看来是无关紧要的东西。

他们穿过幽暗阴沉的松林。林间无一声鸟鸣，树下无一丝生机，所有矮小植被都淹没在一层厚厚的松针毯下而活活窒息。瑟兰迪尔步履轻快，索林闷头匆匆赶上，他才不会在精灵提出休息之前要求歇脚呢。

他们行进了数小时，林中阴影渐浓，直到索林肯定现下夜幕四合。最终两人踏进一处阴森的场景。

沿着一条窄溪的岸边，有一小块空地，堆着许多篝火残迹，垒垒骨块与团团羊毛散落四处。

索林悲叹了一声。

瑟兰迪尔举起一只手，警告索林不要上前，然后细细研究起四周的骨块。

“这里死了两只羊，”瑟兰迪尔总结道。“你说巨怪掠走了三只？”

索林点头，一时哽咽。

瑟兰迪尔跪在火堆边，凑近闻了闻。“抢绵羊这件事发生多久了？”

“差不多两天，”索林答道。

“不超过12个小时前巨怪还在这里，”瑟兰迪尔说。“怪事。它们本来应该赶得更快。啊，看这儿。”

巨怪的脚印在泥泞的溪岸上清晰可见，但天色近乎全黑，索林没能从脚印中推理出任何结论，或许瑟兰迪尔可以。接着索林想起那块发光晶石，便把它从外套口袋里掏出来。

瑟兰迪尔看到水晶，用精灵语发出一句惊呼。索林张开手心，示意瑟兰迪尔拿起它。瑟兰迪尔高举水晶，光线四散流出，仿佛手中握住一颗星星。索林眼前只见一点闪耀的白光。

“你把这个东西带来了，很好。”瑟兰迪尔说道。

晶石的光芒稍减，更加适应树下的昏暗环境。瑟兰迪尔审视起足迹来。

“有三头巨怪，”瑟兰迪尔推测道，“不过这里有点蹊跷。两头巨怪并肩而行，好像其中一头领着另一头走。对于巨怪来说真是不同寻常。”

“啊！”索林恍然大悟。他告诉瑟兰迪尔猫头鹰爪子上的暗红血迹。

“她抓伤了一头巨怪，可能还把它眼睛弄瞎了，”瑟兰迪尔说道。“那样就能解释它们为什么步子拖沓。我们运气不错。”

索林累得双腿发抖。

“抱歉怪我，小王子，”瑟兰迪尔回应道。“我们应该停下稍微歇下脚。但不在这里。”  
瑟兰迪尔顺手把水晶溜进口袋。

“黑灯瞎火地我看不清路。”索林不情愿地承认。

瑟兰迪尔抓住他的手。两人跨过小溪，继续前行了半个小时。即使有瑟兰迪尔带路，索林还是趔趄了几次。摸着瑟兰迪尔的手，他的心砰砰直跳。

“我们可以在这里休息。”瑟兰迪尔开口道。

这里指的是一棵威武的松树底下。松枝扫落地面，松针四散，盖上瑟兰迪尔的外衣，就变成一处足够舒服的休憩地。索林微微一笑，这正是Silvermane偏好的那类落脚处。

瑟兰迪尔拿出微光闪烁的水晶，亮度刚能驱散四周的黑暗。他们共享了半块裹叶蛋糕，大口喝下囊袋里的清水。

“巨怪真的是，嗯，不管什么东西都吃得下吗？”索林问道。

“你是指矮人吗？”瑟兰迪尔回答。“对，它们吃矮人，还有人类。但它们不吃精灵。”

索林有些惊讶。“为什么不吃？”

“因为造就我们血肉的是不灭的微尘，”瑟兰迪尔说道。“在它们嘴里我们尝起来就是灰烬。”

索林点点头，不过他没有揣摩过精灵本质永生的问题。瑟兰迪尔年岁多高了？问他会唐突吗？

瑟兰迪尔突然咧嘴笑了，皓齿微露，这可是他头一回这样做，索林看得心脏一阵猛锤。

“不用担心，年轻的王子，”瑟兰迪尔说，“你不是独自承担风险。巨怪见我会毫不犹豫啃下我的头颅，即使它过后只能吐出来。”

索林沉下脸。这不是他希望在脑中留住的画面。

“要是我们继续，可以在天亮前追上巨怪。”瑟兰迪尔说道。

“我休息好了，”索林接口，虽然他能立马睡上一整天，就在这地上。

瑟兰迪尔把发光晶石挂在绕着脖子的金腰带上，然后面色一惊，好像才意识到自己戴着那条腰带。

“我没把腰带给你戴回去，”索林急忙解释道。“日出后它就出现在你身上，那时你又变回了牡鹿。”

两人继续赶路。多亏有发光水晶，索林不再绊倒摔跤了。短暂休息以及一顿饱餐让他的体能大大恢复，而瑟兰迪尔的微笑更是让他满心欢欣鼓舞。索林迫不及待地想追上巨怪，亲手报仇，同时瑟兰迪尔在一旁露出佩服的神色。

最后一抹夜色在他们前行的过程中也消失了。一只鸟儿发出一声啁啾。瑟兰迪尔顿时停住。索林几乎要撞到他身上。

“太阳要升起来了。”瑟兰迪尔感应到。

瑟兰迪尔慢慢坐到地上。一只小鸟尖声啼叫着飞过头顶。一阵奇异的光芒散发开来，Silvermane从一堆衣物中站起身，金腰带挂在毛茸茸的脖子上，发光水晶照亮胸前。

Silvermane柔声哞哞叫了一句，鼻子抵住索林的额头。

“我也很高兴看到你，鹿儿”索林微笑着说。“现在别动。”他吻上牡鹿的鼻头上方。

Silvermane在他面前倒下去，瑟兰迪尔躺在原地，浑身赤裸。

索林给瑟兰迪尔盖上外套。瑟兰迪尔坐起身，稍稍眨眨眼，不过他很快就恢复过来，穿好衣服，挂起双刀。他把发光水晶递给索林，而索林收下藏好，即使是他也能在破晓的微光中看清树下的情况。

“我闻到了巨怪的气味，”瑟兰迪尔低语道。“它们离得不远，就在一英里之内。”

两人向前跋涉，放慢了脚步，直到看见前方树下有一点摇曳的微弱红光。是一处篝火。

篝火上正煮着大餐。

“还有一只羊活着，”瑟兰迪尔悄声说道。“我能听到她的声音。我们必须赶在小羊认出你的味道大声求救之前迅速出击。你准备好了吗， 矮人先生？”

“好了，”索林轻声回答。

他们向前飞奔，劈倒一片树丛，冲进空地。索林唯一的担心就是自己会在瑟兰迪尔面前出丑。

火堆边有三头巨怪，两头坐着，一头站着。

那头站着的巨怪抱起羊。

索林剪羊毛时，羊群起初叫得可怕，可现在索林知道绵羊能发出更加凄厉的声音。

小羊浸透恐惧的尖叫彻底激怒了索林，他发现自己口中大喊矮人语，“吃我一记矮人大斧！”完全忘记了瑟兰迪尔的建议，根本没朝巨怪脸上射箭就气势汹汹地往前一扫，斧板砍向那头直立巨怪的小腿胫骨。

巨怪把他一脚踢开，扔出几尺开外。索林吓懵了，躺在地下直朝头顶正对的大树眨眼，谢天谢地战斧还握在手里。

他翻身站起，正好看到瑟兰迪尔跳上巨怪后背，站上它的两肩，弯腰一剑封喉，索林不久就会懂得欣赏这招十足的力道。巨怪身子一缩，索林连忙接住小羊。

另两头巨怪反应慢，不过现在也起身狂吼，声音大得要震破耳膜。有头巨怪脸上缠满脏绷带，还绑得松松垮垮，于是索林把另一头当作目标，不断朝它脸上射箭。

瑟兰迪尔跳上巨怪后背，不过这头戴了铁项圈。瑟兰迪尔未作迟疑就向下一捅，将双刀插进巨怪脑袋里，然后返身跳开。巨怪轰然倒地，不再动弹。

最后剩下那头眼睛受伤成了瞎子，一直跺脚，茫然失措，可能比没失明的状况会带来更多危险。既然瑟兰迪尔绝杀了两头巨怪，索林决心自己要送这头上西天。

索林朝瑟兰迪尔伸手，瑟兰迪尔一把抓住，将索林扔上巨怪后背。好极了！正是索林打的主意。他模仿瑟兰迪尔，斧头向下一挥，直劈巨怪头骨，却痛得大叫，这就像在开凿埃尔波尔的顽石，一斧子下去巨怪的脑袋才将将破皮。

怪物的巨掌擒住了他。索林刚把一支箭搭在弓上，接着就头朝下被举到巨怪脑门前。他一箭射入巨怪张开的口中，巨怪怒嚎，嘴里的恶臭四溢，直喷索林，手上抓得更紧了。索林丢掉弓弩，也痛得大吼。

瑟兰迪尔喊出一串陌生语言。索林仍倒挂着，被巨怪攥在手心，他看到一截巨大的树枝从眼前倒下，阳光随之射入，巨怪高声嘶嚎，紧紧攥住索林，让他再次痛得大叫起来。然后一切皆止于平静。

索林闷得大喘，巨怪依旧死死握住他，只是整只手已变成石头。

瑟兰迪尔爬上巨怪，让索林从石化的攥拳中解脱，把他放到地下。小羊朝着索林的脸叫唤起来。索林笑了，胸中猛然作痛，不自觉地哀嚎了一声。

“恐怕你伤得很重，”瑟兰迪尔在他身边跪下来。

“就是瘀伤而已。”索林勇敢地撒了个谎。

瑟兰迪尔检查起索林的左臂，手指小心翼翼地卷起他的外套衣袖。

“巨怪的指甲抓破了你的皮肉，”瑟兰迪尔神情严峻，“伤势比你想的要严重。”

索林站起身，肋间一阵刀割剧痛，脸上发冷，有一阵子他担心自己要吐了。

三头巨怪都已石化，连瑟兰迪尔手刃的那两头也成了石块。幸好无需将尸体土埋或火葬。

缕缕阳光笼住瑟兰迪尔的脸，有块暗红的血迹溅上脸颊，倏然索林沦陷在精灵的美貌里。

“离开之前我必须处理好你的伤口。”瑟兰迪尔说道。

索林疼得无力反驳，跟在瑟兰迪尔身后来到离石化巨怪的不远处，小羊追着在索林腿边蹦跶。

瑟兰迪尔把大衣铺在地上。索林躺下后，瑟兰迪尔帮他脱下外套，卷起衣袍袖子，检查起索林左手前臂的可怕伤口。

索林更关心自己的弓箭，弓弦已断成两截，也无弦可换。想到落在树屋的那张弓，他有点后悔。

瑟兰迪尔突然戳戳索林的肋间。索林大声骂了句矮人语，瑟兰迪尔撕开索林上衣时他已经提不起劲抗议，就袒露出胸膛。瑟兰迪尔小心地摸摸索林的肋骨，索林的脸一阵红一阵白，忽而尴尬忽而疼得呲牙。

“你肋骨断了一两根。”瑟兰迪尔做出结论。

瑟兰迪尔脱下自己的长袍，用索林的匕首割下几条长布，包扎住索林的肋间。绷带的效果出乎意料，立刻就大大减轻疼痛。

“我可以走路了。”索林说道。

瑟兰迪尔帮他穿上衣服。他们动身离开，瑟兰迪尔带头，小羊在中间，索林殿后，步速不快。跋涉了一个小时，瑟兰迪尔示意停下。

他们再次来到一棵巨松的荫蔽下，瑟兰迪尔抓住悬在低处的松枝，利索地把它们编在一起，扭出一张吊床来。

索林瞪大了眼睛，他从未想到这样的东西。

“为你准备的，矮人先生，”瑟兰迪尔弯起一边嘴角笑道。

瑟兰迪尔接着给自己做了一张吊床，甚至连小羊也有一张。

索林在弹力十足的绿席上躺下后，瑟兰迪尔帮他宽衣，松开缠在胸间的绷带。索林肋间的深紫淤青清晰可见，但淤青并没有扩散到心口胸毛处或者其他地方，这照瑟兰迪尔的说法，是个不错的迹象。瑟兰迪尔重新包扎，帮索林穿上衣袍。

“我们今晚就在这里落脚，”瑟兰迪尔说，“明早出发。”瑟兰迪尔的语气突然变得异常严肃，“索林。”

“怎么了？”索林有些惊愕。

“要是我清早如我所料变回牡鹿，你不用动我，”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿。“余下的路你要骑行回去，不过一旦到家，我需要用手照顾你肩上的伤口。”

索林嘟囔了几句赞同的话。他还以为自己不会再骑牡鹿了，瑟兰迪尔的这个提议让他大吃一惊。

索林翌日醒来，发现身边一羊一鹿正盯着自己。他收拾好瑟兰迪尔落下的衣服，就骑着Silvermane启程出发，小羊跟在他们身后。

Silvermane步履沉稳，路过矮丛低灌就停下来，等腹中空空的小羊啃上几口，回程也慢慢悠悠，不疾不徐。他们睡在临时编好的吊床里过夜，两天后正好赶在日落前抵达了谷仓。索林不慌不忙地侧身溜下鹿背，跟着Silvermane走进谷仓，不久牡鹿就变回瑟兰迪尔。

三只绵羊终于团聚，咩声不绝，兴高采烈。猫头鹰高啼一声表示欢迎，扑扑翅膀飞出窗外。索林希望她是打猎去了。

瑟兰迪尔更衣完毕，稍正神色，命令索林躺到床上去。索林没有抗议。

瑟兰迪尔生起火堆，烧开热水。

索林担心等下会两人共浴。

猫头鹰叼着两条肥美的银边鱼回来了，索林注意到没有像平常只有一条。瑟兰迪尔趁索林休息而着手准备晚餐，。

饭后，瑟兰迪尔把石头泡在热水里，然后拿出来焐着索林肋间包扎处。索林舒服地直哼哼——疼痛有所缓解，而他也无需担忧脱衣入浴。

要不是瑟兰迪尔动作干脆利索，索林本来会对他的照顾更加尴尬，显然瑟兰迪尔医术不错，经验丰富。

猫头鹰歇在火边，神色愉悦。

“谨致谢意，”瑟兰迪尔对猫头鹰说道。“若非是你先抓伤敌人，我们也不会及时赶上巨怪，救出友伴。”

猫头鹰洋洋自得地咕咕叫了句，索林微微一笑。

“而你，矮人先生，”瑟兰迪尔转向索林。

哦不。索林紧张起来，他向巨怪开战时简直有勇无谋，不可原谅，一直偷盼着瑟兰迪尔不会提起。

“你力气不小，”瑟兰迪尔说，“胆子甚至更大。你会凭此成名的，年轻的勇士。”

索林脸微红，满心欢喜。

“我现在必须要彻底清理干净你的伤口了。”瑟兰迪尔接着说道。

瑟兰迪尔的赞赏激励索林忍着阵痛，伤口如何戳捣拨弄都不哼一声。瑟兰迪尔固定好索林的左臂，便起身脱衣，在索林身边睡下。

羊只互相叫唤，声调抚人，索林立刻就坠入梦乡。

不一会儿，他匆匆醒转，梦见了巨怪张开大口，有东西缠住了他，是巨怪硬邦邦的大手••••••不，那只是一个梦。不过的确有东西缠住了他，瑟兰迪尔的手臂。

索林吓了一跳，然后欣喜若狂，精灵拥抱着他。接着他意识到瑟兰迪尔还没醒，而且也不是把他当作爱人揽在怀里。瑟兰迪尔抱着索林入睡，就像迪斯抱着洋娃娃一样。

索林的满心欢喜未减，但也觉得尴尬。他应该叫醒瑟兰迪尔吗？要推开精灵的臂弯吗？

他希望瑟兰迪尔的手臂保持不动，可这让他自感渺小。瑟兰迪尔是觉得他个子小，像毛团吗？也许吧。不过瑟兰迪尔还称他“年轻的勇士”，那未来得到精灵的敬重并非完全无望。

何况瑟兰迪尔臂膀的温度对索林隐隐作痛的肋骨简直是福音。他会任由瑟兰迪尔单臂环着他，尽管这个拥抱与他的设想不太一样。  
—————————————————————————

几天以来，索林无法帮忙干家务，他连给自己梳头也做不到。任何要求他抬起手臂的活动都带来痛苦。在康复期间，他与瑟兰迪尔商定后者需保持精灵形态，这意味着他每天早晨都要亲牡鹿一口。

Silvermane很快习惯了这点。每天都如此开场：小鸡咕咕叫个不停，瑟兰迪尔变成牡鹿，然后每次牡鹿都跑出门外，不久后跑回来，鼻子充满期待地蹭蹭索林的脸。

然而Silvermane一旦变成瑟兰迪尔，那种亲密感就凭空消失了。瑟兰迪尔彬彬有礼，看养动物、照顾索林难不住他，可从未流露太多感情。

三天后，索林已厌倦了躺在床上休息，他迫切需要找件事情转移精力。

瑟兰迪尔好几个小时都专心忙于手头的活计。索林起身绕着屋内散步，他只有直立或平躺时才好受些，而一直站着观察瑟兰迪尔（在做某种针线活？）不可能不会引来注意。好奇心还没满足，索林就回到床上去了。

那天午后，瑟兰迪尔把索林的弓递给他，上好了新弦。

索林小心翼翼地拉开弓。“张力完美，”索林评价道，“谢谢你。你从哪里弄来的弓弦？”

瑟兰迪尔看起来有点别扭，“头发做的。”

“什么头发？”索林问。

“精灵的头发。”瑟兰迪尔答。

瑟兰迪尔走去拨弄火堆，索林检查起弓弦。他眯起眼睛才费劲分清瑟兰迪尔的丝丝细发，辨认出繁复精细的编法。索林暗自笃定要永远珍藏这根弦。

然而，弓弦带给索林的欢喜没多久就消散了。

每晚，瑟兰迪尔把与索林共枕当作理所当然，而索林则越来越郁闷。

他怀疑瑟兰迪尔没有多想同床这事是因为瑟兰迪尔觉得他人畜无害。

索林一点也不觉得无害，他的心已经害得生生发疼，涨满欲望，可他并不习惯。

过去他也爱过几次，他知道要是自己有意忽略那种感情，他感情所寄托的对象很快会露出平常面目。而在精灵身上就不是这个套路了。炽热的爱意在索林内心与日俱增，而不是日渐弥散，这对他宛如炼狱。

每个日出，金腰带会系回牡鹿脖子上，每次日落，瑟兰迪尔就把腰带解下来。但现在，与巨怪一战四天后，瑟兰迪尔似乎放弃了解下金腰带。

瑟兰迪尔颈间垂挂金带的样子刺激索林的心中情意烧得愈加炽烈。他白日幻想着自己给瑟兰迪尔打造华贵精美的珠宝挂饰，让他的美大放异彩——不，是锦上添花，瑟兰迪尔已美得无需旁物增色。他想象瑟兰迪尔穿成矮人模样，丝袍锦缎，颜色富丽，酒红、深蓝或墨绿，一如宝石。他设想孤山里每个矮人都爱戴瑟兰迪尔，并从索林亲制的礼物上得知瑟兰迪尔属于索林，只属他一人。

如果他的思绪能停在珠宝珍饰上，索林本会更加冷静，然而他尽管没有爱侣的实战经验，却从书中知道不少，脑中无法降温的想象充斥种种生动细节。《婚后疾病与治疗手册》那本书简直无所不包。

回到谷仓的第五天，瑟兰迪尔拆掉了索林胸前和臂上的绷带，宣布他痊愈了。索林也觉得自己恢复得不错，能跟着瑟兰迪尔外出，然而瑟兰迪尔爬上屋顶时，索林还是谨慎地站在地上旁观。

瑟兰迪尔打开一个蜂箱，朝里面看去。

索林警钟大作，“你在干什么？没听见蜜蜂吗？会惹怒它们的！”

“它们没惹怒，”瑟兰迪尔平声应道，“在给蜂后保暖过冬呢。蜂后正窝在中心。”

瑟兰迪尔若无其事地取出一块蜜露欲滴的蜂巢。

“她却与囚犯无异，”瑟兰迪尔轻轻说道。

瑟兰迪尔将山毛榉栗研磨成粉，和入打匀的鸡蛋和蜂蜜，揉出松软的面团，发酵成蛋糕，放进烤箱烘焙。等到蛋糕冷却，瑟兰迪尔用融蜡裹蘸好，以长期保存——除了有两个没保住，给索林的馋嘴吞了。

“这让我想起树屋里的裹叶蛋糕，”索林评论道，“那些也是你做的吗？”

瑟兰迪尔没有回答。

“你知道我说的是哪间树屋，”索林继续，“你以前住那儿？”

“偶尔，”瑟兰迪尔说道。

“你会回那儿吗？”索林问。

“某天吧，”瑟兰迪尔答道，“也许春天的时候。这间房子” ——瑟兰迪尔环顾谷仓四周——“更适合过冬住。”

瑟兰迪尔会认为谷仓舒适宜人，索林感到一阵自豪，他也很高兴瑟兰迪尔将继续留在身边，却不明白瑟兰迪尔为什么愿意留下来，而不是回到自己的树屋或北边的宫殿。

索林听说林地王国的宫殿华美纤丽，但也无需大惊小怪，毕竟宫殿建筑仿造明霓国斯（Menegroth），史上有名的贝磊勾斯特(Belegost)矮人建造了那座古老的精灵堡垒。

“索林，”瑟兰迪尔语气严肃，音调低沉。

索林惊得跳起，他本来伸手快要再够到一块蛋糕。

“既然你已经痊愈，”瑟兰迪尔说道，“我希望你不再干预我的••••••状况。顺其自然就可以了。”

“你想整天都当牡鹿？”索林已忘掉蛋糕这回事，“为什么？”

“这与你无关，”瑟兰迪尔声音冷酷，“不过我可以告诉你我尚未达到本来目的。”

“你是说你选择变成一头牡鹿？”索林大感震惊，难以相信瑟兰迪尔的言下之意，这已不是可以商量的问题了。“那你的家人怎么办？你的子民呢？”

索林无法想象一位国王会放弃统治。回想精灵追逐牡鹿的情景，索林相信至少揭开了一个谜团：Silvermane躲避精灵的原因。显而易见，精灵不赞成国王变鹿的选择。

“我儿子在我离位期间治理王国，”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，补上一句，“我没有别的家人了。”瑟兰迪尔的一脸悲痛平复了索林的好奇心，至少当下如此。

无言的尴尬气氛弥漫开来，瑟兰迪尔给自己斟了杯红酒，然后仿佛才注意到，也给索林倒了杯。

索林重拾礼数。

“我身体恢复得差不多了，”索林朗声说，“你不必因我而留在这里。我得谢谢你•••••”

索林本想开口称赞瑟兰迪尔帮了大忙，不仅会疗伤下厨，还能养蜂牧羊，但潜台词会适得其反：我以为你什么手工活也不会，还好事实并非如此。

瑟兰迪尔看着索林，嘴角微微翘起，显然猜到了索林所思所想。

“索林，我不是一直过着金枝玉叶的娇贵生活。我的子民抵达这片森林时，我们已失去了一片更广袤的丛林，”瑟兰迪尔回忆道，“在绿林安家前我们长年流离游荡。”

瑟兰迪尔指的是多瑞亚斯之殁吗？索林不敢问，担心话题会牵扯到矮人在那场灾难中的角色。并不是说矮人需负全责，毕竟多瑞亚斯的精灵王首先囚禁矮人首领作人质，之后还要求他们补上食宿费，是他侮人在先的吧？

“我们尝下欲望和战争的苦果，”瑟兰迪尔低吟道，“不过当时我轻装前行。后来我的妻子••••••”

索林用眼神鼓励他继续。

“她身受重伤，”瑟兰迪尔声音轻了下去，“灵魂离开了埃尔达（Arda），回不来了。”

索林说了几句得体的安慰话，却不禁松了口气，甚至暗喜，现在确认了瑟兰迪尔没有伴侣。但是精灵真的会死亡吗？索林听过的答案晦涩不明。他明白追问详情并不礼貌，称得上残忍，可他必须得知道瑟兰迪尔是永远失去了妻子还是暂时与她分离。

“我以为精灵永生不死，”索林开口说道，“还能复生。”

幸好这句话足以引出进一步解释了。

“精灵可以重生，”瑟兰迪尔慢慢说道，语调沉重。“不过没有两次机会。”

索林恰当地露出沉痛的表情，内心再次欢欣鼓舞。他没有完全听懂瑟兰迪尔的回答，但看起来瑟兰迪尔的妻子已不在人世——在爱得冲昏头脑的年轻矮人王子看来肯定不算活着。  
————————————————————————————

索林康复得不错，修补起草坪边的围栏。他只能在白天独自干活，毕竟Silvermane的特长不涉及敲钉子或造木栏。

有些出乎索林意料的是，瑟兰迪尔日出化为牡鹿，日落化为精灵，久而久之也成了惯例。

瑟兰迪尔每次变成精灵后总会有点神情恍惚，身子发冷，于是索林将那把雕花宽椅移到温暖的壁炉边，上面提前放好瑟兰迪尔的衣物。

薄暮将近，猫头鹰负责高啼一声，预警变身。没过几天，Silvermane一听见猫头鹰的尖声恐吓，就习惯站在雕花木椅旁静候变身，有时甚至会一屁股歇在座椅上，样子滑稽，惹得索林跑出去大笑。

变身过后，等瑟兰迪尔穿戴整齐了，索林才把目光挪回来。瑟兰迪尔总会饿得前胸贴后背，所以晚饭立刻开始。这意味着索林又得下厨做饭，不过他没有抱怨，好歹瑟兰迪尔负责饭后洗碗，虽然他特想埋汰几句，瑟兰迪尔的厨艺可比他洗碗的技术高明多了。

瑟兰迪尔不仅洗碗，精灵还用起了比翁人留下的巨型工具。晚上，在点点星光下，瑟兰迪尔从林中雪地里翻出厚厚一层干松针，拨开上层打湿的部分，用一辆特大的三轮车把一堆堆松叶运进谷仓，铺在羊圈和鸡棚里。瑟兰迪尔还将原来铺的松针运出仓外，撒在湿气重重的草坪上，估计是等春天来临，化成草肥，有所助益。

瑟兰迪尔干活可害苦了索林，因为他工作时少不了脱下外套长袍，身上只穿了件轻薄的背心，引得旁观瑟兰迪尔清理牲棚的索林不敢抬眼又心痒难耐。

风暴常常来袭，或是风雨大作或是飞雪纷纷，出门离家一或两个小时显然不是明智之举。他们固定的生活方式不巧给了索林更多时间胡思乱想。

索林在矮人中算得上高大英武，甚至在河谷和长湖也遇见过赞赏的目光。即使除去对王公贵族的曲意逢迎，索林也听过够多好话让他自信长得不赖。不过瑟兰迪尔从索林身上看见了什么？那精灵所见是一位英俊的王子，还是一个矮人（naugrim），一种丑陋而迟钝的生物？索林沮丧地联想到其间的云泥之别一如精致华美的银器与日常所用的简朴陶盘。

瑟兰迪尔总在晚饭后沐浴，而索林怕在瑟兰迪尔面前脱衣，因此他等到早晨同伴化作牡鹿而非精灵的时候才在早饭后洗澡。

索林试着笑看他置身的讽刺局面。依据矮人传统，索林本来完全不应觉得瑟兰迪尔有一丝迷人之处。除了所拥巨富，更别提木材源源不断这点，瑟兰迪尔站在索林家教所奉圭臬每一条的对立面。

这一困境又因精灵瑟兰迪尔与牡鹿Silvermane两者品性相差巨大而日渐窘迫。

索林已大大减少了爱抚Silvermane的次数，自与巨怪一战归来后便没再骑过牡鹿，瑟兰迪尔不会喜欢别人挠他的耳后，于是索林不愿对Silvermane也这样做。然而Silvermane与往常一样感情丰沛，对于索林行为大变十分困扰，左右为难。

可两周之后，索林不得不稍稍和缓了自己的态度。

暴风雪终于暂时偃旗息鼓。猫头鹰仍捎来野味，不过索林已迫不及待地要出门打猎，他下定决心，徒步出发寻找可供捕鱼而暂未结冰的池塘或小溪。

Silvermane跟着他，鼻子时不时顶上索林后背，仿佛在不满索林用两条腿走路。最后，Silvermane倒在路中央，像个发脾气的孩子。

“起来，呆鼻子，”索林讨好道，“你要是坚持，那我就骑呗。”

他跳上鹿背，Silvermane满心欢喜地跃过树丛，完全由着性子撒腿飞奔，直到逗得索林咧嘴微笑。

那晚风暴再次来袭，先是下雪，然后飘雨，气温骤降，一如索林阴晴不定的心情。尽管炉火熊熊燃烧，谷仓里还是冷得像冰窖。睡觉时瑟兰迪尔整晚都挨在索林身边，近得难以忍受。

第二天早上Silvermane出门，索林听见扑通一声巨响，他跑出门外看个究竟。

雨融于地上一层薄雪，冻成平滑光洁的一块冰面。Silvermane摔在地上，四肢平叉。

Silvermane站起来，又栽了一跟头。

索林忍不住放声大笑，看到步态优雅的牡鹿摔了个仰八叉他再也憋不下去了。

“陛下稍等，”索林尽量平复气息。

他取来第一次到谷仓时发现的马蹄铁。马掌不再光亮如初，斑斑划痕已有些年岁，可在这种环境下也聊胜于无。

上马掌时，Silvermane没那么配合一动不动，不过等他再站起身，Silvermane终于能站稳不摔跤，他心怀感激地蹭蹭索林的耳朵。

索林确保在太阳下山前把Silvermane的马掌卸掉，他担心马蹄铁在牡鹿变身后不会消失，就像金腰带一样，而那就会引出天知道什么对话来。

幸好次日早晨，他们困在屋内时有件事转移了注意力。

索林惊得几乎掉了手中的餐盘，他看见一只陌生的猫头鹰停在顶阁鸟窝上，瞪着自己。

“你好？”索林打了个招呼。

那只棕白猫头鹰看上去难以相信索林竟能张口说话，它熟练地支起窗板，飞走离开，不一会儿带回某种猎物，叼进鸟窝，不过索林不想倒胃口，没细看那堆血淋淋的玩意儿。

那晚Silvermane变回瑟兰迪尔，索林告诉精灵来了个新住户。

“我有点担心猫头鹰，”索林说道。“自从另外那只来后她就没露过脸。我打算爬上顶阁——”

“不行！”瑟兰迪尔打断他，然后换了个更平和的口吻补充道，“她一定是在孵卵。那只新来的猫头鹰是她的伴侣。等雏鸟孵出来，伴侣会给她和孩子带吃的。”

索林看上去肯定有些抑郁，因为瑟兰迪尔接着问，“你有什么烦心事？”

“我一定要出去打猎，”索林回答。“猫头鹰她一直提供了大部分肉食。实际上是全部。”

“除了捕猎还有其他选项可以参考，”瑟兰迪尔说道。“比方说，绵羊——”

“你说什么！”索林惊呼。

“可供羊奶，”瑟兰迪尔恶作剧般结尾。“我纳闷你还没尝试过。”

“你要是听过它们在剪羊毛时的惨叫，”索林说道，“就不会纳闷了。”

“此外，”瑟兰迪尔建议道，“这座宅邸曾垦过菜园，犁开菜畦或许能挖到土豆之类的粮食。”

“你挤羊奶，”索林接口道，“我挖菜。”

瑟兰迪尔同意了这个分工，于是天气一转晴索林就干活，从地里挖出了胡萝卜、白萝卜、土豆、甜菜根还有牛蒡。瑟兰迪尔用羊奶自制软奶酪，烘焙了更多蜂蜜蛋糕。母鸡下了蛋，啄掉谷仓里爬的虫子，猫头鹰的伴侣每晚飞出屋外，给她带回食物，羊群和沙鼠啃着瑟兰迪尔夜里收集的草植，牡鹿有时也会在早晨嚼得津津有味。

如此这般，他们度过残冬。白天，索林与活泼可爱的牡鹿作伴，晚上，对着高冷俊美的精灵入眠。

索林几乎忘了离开密林回到孤山的迫切欲望。


	8. 追捕

白日渐长渐暖，只有阴森冰冷的高树底下还留着残雪。草坪上野花纷纷，不一会儿就被沙鼠匆匆啃光，直到瑟兰迪尔出言阻止。

不久后，瑟兰迪尔好说歹说凑成一大圈花地。蜂群欢喜得飞舞，产出更多蜂蜜。

晚饭后，瑟兰迪尔会去林子里散步，带回野生的洋葱、松子和生菜。

一天早晨，阁顶传来响亮的唧唧叫声。猫头鹰先生飞了几个来回，例行出猎，样子疲倦而目光坚决，要喂饱目所不及而愈加闹腾的雏鸟和它们的母亲。

某日傍晚，索林在新犁的菜畦里种下发芽的土豆切块，放养的羊群突然跑向栅栏，它们看起来并没有受到惊吓，所以索林待在原地，等了等。

一只山羊越过栅栏，神气冲冲。

“哦，不要，”索林脱口道。“你，滚出去！Silvermane呢?”

可忙着用鹿角帮索林犁地的牡鹿对不请自来的山羊不感兴趣。

索林继续干活，尽最大努力无视聒噪的羊群。等日头低垂，Silvermane赶跑山羊，他们把羊群赶进谷仓。

索林一边清点畜棚里的羊群只数（看来它们与山羊的玩闹没带来任何不快），一边说，“晚安，黄油蛋子（Butterball）、棉尾巴（Cottontail）还有呆瓜脸（Silly-Face）。”他意识到瑟兰迪尔在一旁观察着自己。

瑟兰迪尔几分钟前刚变完身，看起来有些疲倦。他全身仔细裹着毛毯，坐在雕花椅上，等着索林做好饭。

“你给每只羊起了名字，”瑟兰迪尔说道。

“是的。”

“你也给牡鹿起了名字吗？”

索林嗖地脸红了，现在否认已无意义。“我叫他Silvermane。”

他埋头吃饭，一时不敢抬头看瑟兰迪尔。等他终于抬头，他发现瑟兰迪尔正在微笑。  
______________________________________________________________________

 

一周后，Silvermane自己跃过栅栏，消失了一天。索林并不太在意，心里知道那天晚上瑟兰迪尔会原原本本告诉他所以很放心。

然而正午过了三个钟头，Silvermane还没回来，索林脑补起Silvermane在离谷仓很远的丛林里变为瑟兰迪尔，对着夜晚的寒气一丝不挂。

他查探了一下大门附近的地面，努力弄清牡鹿动身的方向，然后他看见树丛里一片白影。

“Silvermane?”

牡鹿定在那里，身子半隐在树杈灌丛里。索林松了口气，可牡鹿一直待在林影中不动，他又渐渐担心起来。

“嘿，鹿儿！”索林叫了句。

Silvermane靠近了几步，鹿身仍半藏在草丛里，只有左侧朝着索林。

“快到晚饭时间了，”索林催促道。

终于Silvermane走出树林的掩盖，索林逗得爆发出一阵大笑，Silvermane右边的鹿角卸了，只剩左边一边倒，样子滑稽极了。索林不怪牡鹿躲着不出来。

稍稍哄了几句，Silvermane才跟着索林走进大门。牡鹿用脑袋磨起木桩来，接着似乎想到了一个主意，低头靠近索林。

“绝对免谈，”索林一口拒绝，“我才不要帮你干这事呢。到时候它自然会掉的。”

他转身继续朝谷仓走，Silvermane用剩下的那边鹿角戳了一下他的后背。索林回头正要张口警告牡鹿几句，就看见Silvermane伏在草地上，眼里充满期待。

“好吧，陛下，”索林败下阵来。

他握住鹿角向后拉，什么事情也没发生。他们再试了一次。这次，Silvermane站起身朝后退了一步。鹿角没掉，索林却被拽了过来。

“这不管用，”索林紧紧攥住鹿角，发令道，“听我数到三。一、二、三！”

他使劲拉，Silvermane向后退，突然鹿角脱了下来，索林一趔趄摔在草地上。Silvermane俯身靠近，用鼻子碰碰他的脸。

“我没事，鹿儿，”索林安慰道，“没有大碍。”

Silvermane欢快地轻声叫起来，趁自己鹿角全无，撒着欢地在草地上滚来滚去，吓得索林连忙躲到几尺开外。等Silvermane看起来冷静了些，索林在牡鹿身边坐下，检查起鹿角脱下后的敏感处。

突然，仿佛是弄明白终于能这样干了，Silvermane把头枕在索林的大腿上，满眼爱慕地望着他。索林觉得这真逗，也真暖。

“好鹿儿，”索林摸摸Silvermane的额头，“至少你还关心我。”

Silvermane心满意足地直哼哼。

“鹿儿真乖，”索林吻上牡鹿的鼻头。

噢糟糕，索林心想，可已经太迟了。

索林眼睛还没抓个影子Silvermane就消失了，留下他坐在草地上，赤身裸体的瑟兰迪尔四肢展开躺在他身边，瑟兰迪尔的头枕着索林的大腿，索林手心里满是瑟兰迪尔散开的金色长发。

瑟兰迪尔坐起身，看见草地上褪去的鹿角，显然推理出了发生的事情而一言不发。

“我去拿毯子，”索林呛出一句。

索林曾多次匆匆见过精灵裸体，但只在室内昏暗的灯光下或漆黑的树林里，从来都不是光天化日的情况。在白天的阳光下，瑟兰迪尔漂亮了十倍。

瑟兰迪尔无视了索林的允诺（大概是因为索林实际上一动不动），站起来走进谷仓屋里。

索林在草地上待了相当久，一边等着血液不再沸腾，一边等瑟兰迪尔穿好衣服。

索林走进谷仓的时候，瑟兰迪尔已穿戴整齐，正在挤羊奶。索林扫净壁炉，为当天晚饭生起火。他灌满羊群的饮水渠，喂饱鸡群，收好鸡蛋。

瑟兰迪尔给他递了杯羊奶，索林一饮而尽。两人准备晚餐，坐下吃饭，只有必要时才交流几句。

过冬时，索林调整了桌椅高度，所以他们两人都能舒服地进餐，接近眼对眼的水平。吃饭时，大多数情况下两人无话，索林独自沉思。

他渴望把瑟兰迪尔占为己有：占有瑟兰迪尔的微笑，瑟兰迪尔的长发，瑟兰迪尔从蜂箱内取出蜂蜜的样子，那模样就像是他产出了蜂蜜。

索林不敢将脑中思绪转为实际言辞，然而他必须说点什么。

毕竟，索林是位王子。他不能随便对待自己的心仪对象。他知道精灵和矮人在接受求婚这点上千差万别，而其间种种差异可以不幸导致种种误会。

《婚后疾病》那本书里面有几页叙述了各个种族的传统习俗。矮人婚姻极为注重形式，热衷于抓住机会展示财富和权力。与此相反，人类的婚姻基本上是马后炮，饭后在一两个见证人的注视下举杯成婚。精灵结婚更加简单得令人吃惊（精简到把人类都比下去了），只需双方携手组建一个家就能宣布成婚，然后养育后代或收养小孩。

那么，索林推想，跟瑟兰迪尔同居却没一句结婚的承诺的确极为不当，甚至根据矮人的婚恋习俗而言大为不敬，尽管精灵可能没有这种想法。

至少，索林必须提起这个话题来跟对方商量。这是索林作为王子的责任，而且坦陈自己的心意似乎也是光彩而切实的做法。不这样做反而成了弄虚作假。

两人用完晚餐，索林摆手拒绝了瑟兰迪尔的帮助，自己清理干净桌面，洗好碗碟。做完这些琐事，索林又在桌边坐下来，斟上两杯酒，这个不同寻常的举动让瑟兰迪尔离开了烧洗澡水的炉边，也随他在桌旁入座。

“瑟兰迪尔，”索林清清喉咙，“我们一直以来都住得很近。相处亲密无间。一个人若是处在我的身份地位上——或是你的也一样——不会做出如此随意的举动。”

瑟兰迪尔一脸专注。

索林继续道，“未来，等我年龄适宜，能自主交涉商谈契约，希望届时能重续此种生活方式，不过应会更加正式讲究。”

就是这句。他说出来了。

“你希望住在绿林？”瑟兰迪尔一副惊讶的表情。

“具体地点不重要，”索林突然有点担忧。瑟兰迪尔想经常待在密林而不是孤山？这个障碍他可以等会再商量。索林接着说道，“请明白我绝不是说占了你的便宜，趁你••••••趁你中了魔咒，身体不适。我是指变成一头牡鹿。”

瑟兰迪尔看起来一头雾水。

索林又清了清嗓子，沮丧地意识到自己的话还没说到点子上。感情蒙住了他的理智。

“我现在只是一位王子，”索林表白道，“可终有一天我会当上孤山之王。如果你首肯，我也乐于看到我们当前的同居状况继续下去，永久不变。住在同一个屋檐下，最好在孤山，可我也愿意——”

瑟兰迪尔突然笑起来，并不带刻薄或残忍的意味，而是逗得直乐，就像迪斯在河谷镇看见一篮子小猫一样。

“你开口直言的确令人敬佩，”瑟兰迪尔放肆的笑意收敛了些。“不过这毫无必要，索林，我向你保证。如果你没明说，或许更好，因为••••••”

瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，大概是被索林脸上的表情噎住了。索林不知道自己是什么表情，可他能感觉到离丧气差不远。

“你——对我——的感情，不会一直持续下去，”瑟兰迪尔声音真挚，语带安抚。

索林点点头，脖子僵得像一柄战斧。

“我们来干一杯吧，”瑟兰迪尔提议，无意中让索林联想到人类可笑的婚俗。

“干一杯，”索林应着。

“敬孤山和密林，”瑟兰迪尔说道。

两人一饮而尽。索林放下酒杯的时候，那副僵硬的表情稍稍和缓了些，他害怕暴露自己真正的想法。

“好了，”瑟兰迪尔笑着说，“不用后悔坦白。我真的受宠若惊呢。你还可以亲我一口——要是这会让你好过些的话，王子殿下。”

索林从桌边站起，稍稍欠身行礼，就径直走到一堆柴火旁劈柴去了。

听瑟兰迪尔准他亲一口的语气，好像索林还是个小孩子，需要哄哄才开心，这让索林大为光火，往后他会彬彬有礼不逾矩，行为举止无可指摘，给那个精灵瞧瞧！

索林无视了瑟兰迪尔脱衣入浴，起劲劈柴，默默期望今晚能迅速入睡。

瑟兰迪尔先爬上床。索林把细柴枝劈成更碎的小柴末，最后实在拖不下去了，瑟兰迪尔看向他，注意到索林不愿上床睡觉。

“我今晚迟点再休息，”索林回道，“为了不打扰你，我睡顶阁。”

上头的猫头鹰吱了声。

瑟兰迪尔又是一副不解的样子，惹得索林更恼火了。

难道瑟兰迪尔觉得索林求婚只是孩子气的一时兴起，没个正经，从晚饭开始还没到上床睡觉的时间就抛到脑后了？但精灵哪能明白矮人的热情！

瑟兰迪尔拉起被子，留出一个索林大小的空位。

“可我冷，”瑟兰迪尔的口气就像提出了无法反驳的理由。

索林脱下外衣，钻进被窝。

他得出了个郁闷的结论。

瑟兰迪尔对他的求婚反应平静，说明索林的迷恋之情并没有自己希望的那么低调。瑟兰迪尔早已留心——他后知后觉才发现瑟兰迪尔怎么可能不留意，毕竟两人低头不见抬头见，又与世隔绝——于是一旦理解索林的潜台词，瑟兰迪尔都没有感到惊讶乃至震惊。

索林的愤懑，还有随之而来的发泄快意渐渐褪去。他不确定接下来会是什么情绪代替。缴械投降的无奈？还是黯然失落的伤感？

不对，糟了，是希望。该死的希望。

终于睡意袭来，索林陷入不安的梦境。

茫茫夜色中响起一阵低沉优美而有力的声音，说着陌生的语言。飞速长出的藤蔓缠住了Silvermane的鹿角，紧紧捆住牡鹿。索林没命地四处找他的斧子，就是没找到。一阵惊恐揪住了他，自己把斧头落在了家里，在埃尔波尔。

他一个激灵醒过来，发现自己被沉睡的瑟兰迪尔抱在怀里，又匆匆回到梦中。

两周内，Silvermane的鹿角就蹦出新芽。整日晴空也换成细雨蒙蒙。

白日渐长，精灵的心情愈加欢快。

看到三只小雏鸟终于在顶阁鸟窝边上现身，第一次尝试飞行，成功程度各有不同，瑟兰迪尔笑了。

看到羊只长膘，日益圆润，瑟兰迪尔笑了。

“很快就会有小羊羔了。”瑟兰迪尔告诉索林。

瑟兰迪尔点名要索林晚上弹竖琴。看到索林断然拒绝，瑟兰迪尔笑了。

“你弹给牡鹿听，”瑟兰迪尔说道，“却不弹给我听？”

索林这下不得不弹了，他暗忖瑟兰迪尔记得多少变成牡鹿时的事。瑟兰迪尔大赞了一番索林的琴艺和歌技。

瑟兰迪尔发现索林雕了几枚棋子凑成一盘棋，他又不住口地夸起索林的手工技术和艺术造诣。

索林不知如何应对瑟兰迪尔满眼笑意的恭维，他担心那目的是哄他高兴，他担心那动机是出于怜悯，二者都让他无法忍受。

可要是说瑟兰迪尔情绪高涨，那Silvermane就更是乐昏了头。

不过，Silvermane为什么高兴，对索林来说不是秘密，因为索林能百分百肯定两件事：Silvermane爱着他，还有Silvermane爱春天。

Silvermane带着日渐滚圆的羊群在茫茫草野上蹦跶狂奔，像只小鹿。

猫头鹰和她的伴侣终于一同飞出窝觅食，留下Silvermane照顾雏鸟，Silvermane批准——不对，是鼓励——三只小猫头鹰栖在鹿头上，爪子钳住刚长出的鹿角。

Silvermane一脸高兴地看到小猫头鹰尝试抓起沙鼠，后者个头比它们大，也不起眼。

索林瞧见行动坚决的雏鸟和失去意识的沙鼠，逗得大笑起来，可接着胸中就挨了一记闷棍。

玩闹的雏鸟不经意间让他想到弗瑞林和迪斯。

索林突然迫切地渴望看看孤山，摩挲她的岩石，他想与德瓦林在房间里彻夜长谈，聊过午夜，他想紧抱迪斯和弗瑞林，将他俩圈入臂弯。思乡情切，来势凶猛，索林都纳闷自己原来怎么没太大感觉。

当晚，瑟兰迪尔或许是注意到了索林比平常更加静默，精灵为他弹起竖琴。

乐声在索林脑中唤起森林的画面：金灿灿的砂岩垒成山洞，碧彻的小溪潺潺流过，笔直的大树吐出油油春芽。丛林里动物奏起交响：狐狸怪嗷一声，狼獾打鼾令人捧腹，白鹰啸鸣响亮而惆怅。

听着瑟兰迪尔的演奏，索林在火堆旁沉沉入睡。

第二天早晨，他从床上醒来，被子掖得正好。  
————————————————————————

几天后，索林正梳头，Silvermane一个侧翻躺在他边上，要他顺毛。

“这会儿你又来粘我，”索林的语气怪声怪调，不过他还是从了。

刷下的鬃毛像雪片飘飞四散，索林只好哄着牡鹿去室外。Silvermane躺在草地上，索林在他身边坐下，牡鹿就把头枕着索林的大腿。

“鹿儿乖，”索林叹了口气，想象自己梳的是瑟兰迪尔的长发。

不久，一人一鹿在太阳底下打起盹来。

那天晚上，瑟兰迪尔异常犯困，比索林早半个小时上了床。等索林盖上被毯，瑟兰迪尔的手臂立刻环住了他，口中念叨着难懂的话。

索林装作入睡状，一动不动。  
—————————————————————————

“快到仲夏了，”瑟兰迪尔说，“黑莓现在应该熟透了。”

索林微微一笑。“那我们应当造访一番。”

“我们经过树屋可以落脚，”瑟兰迪尔应道，“我想捎上几本书，还有红酒。”

尽管已告别冬日许久，瑟兰迪尔还一次也没提过搬去树屋的事。

显然，瑟兰迪尔希望待在原地。是因为他想留在索林身边？还是别有它意？

两人没谈过。  
_______________________________________________________

猫头鹰留下看家，第二天一早索林就骑着Silvermane出发。

夜里两人在野外露营。白天日头尚暖，晚上却凉意甚重。索林装作没注意到瑟兰迪尔在被窝里靠得更近。

行程由Silvermane决定，所以他们第一站去黑莓藤下，而不是树屋。第四天到达目的地的时候正值中午，连索林都能闻到一股浓烈的果香。

Silvermane兴高采烈地吞下黑莓和藤叶，两样都是美味。索林只吃莓果，餐后躺在溪岸边小憩，树间阳光星星点点。半个小时后，牡鹿推醒他，旅程继续，这次是去树屋。

没走多远，索林发现头顶飞过一只雪鸮，它从树枝一梢滑翔到另一梢。索林的注视带着漫不经心的好奇，太晚了，他才看见雪鸮爪上套着金环。

雪鸮直直瞪着索林，发出胜利的尖啼。

“Silvermane!”索林大喊，“巡逻队！”

Silvermane开始飞奔。

号角响起。这遭又来了一遍。索林转身看见至少半打精灵走来。

精灵还领着一头体型巨大的驼鹿，背上放了马鞍脚踏，骑主的位置空着。驼鹿低哞了一声，听起来像铜管小号一样嘹亮，然后直向他们冲过来，速度比Silvermane还快。

Silvermane已然全力加速，吓得直冒汗。这次他俩逃不过了，只剩一件事可做。

索林跳下鹿背，重重摔在地上。

Silvermane急刹停下，两眼惊得圆瞪，奔回索林身边。

“快跑！”索林喊道。他慢慢站起身，摔得直喘气。

Silvermane不安地低吟。

索林无计可施，一掌拍在Silvermane腹侧，“快跑，鹿儿！现在就跑！”

这一次，Silvermane听了他的话，转身飞奔。

索林已经能听见精灵大喊“矮人！”，他急忙把装有瑟兰迪尔衣物的袋子抛进身边的山沟，闭上双眼等着。精灵随时都会赶到面前，然后索林就尽力拖住他们，好让Silvermane逃走。

他等自己被人粗暴地抓住时才睁开眼睛，朝上盯着俘虏他的人。

“索林，索恩之子，”一位红发女精灵开口说道，声音如雪鸮高啼般喜不自胜，“我们终于找到你了。”

另一位精灵除下索林的武器。索林的双手被绑在胸前。

他们对他像招呼犯人一样，着实惹他生气。他们根本无权这样做。他没触犯精灵的任何一条法规，也没冒犯他们一丝一毫。不过他什么也没说，断定自己的沉默最能给Silvermane争取时间。

女精灵回头对一个同伴命令道，“通知索尔找到他孙子了。赶紧！”

那精灵匆匆离开，雪鸮紧随其后。索林数了数还剩九名精灵。

“现在我们来好好看下你的情况。”女精灵说道。

她要来一支火把。正值正午，可树荫下昏暗异常。女精灵手握火把，转身端详索林，脸上写满惊讶。

“看来我们用不着先让你长点肉再送你回去，”女精灵评价道，“你这矮人还懂林地生存技巧！”

索林穿戴整洁，身体结实健康，发辫编得纹丝不乱——显然不是精灵预想中矮人在密林迷路会出现的样子。

女精灵注意到索林的斗篷用料为精灵所织，系着精灵胸针，她表情变得不太友善。她检查了他的匕首和弓弦，一脸强烈的怀疑。

幸好精灵没搜出发光水晶，它还藏在索林的外套口袋里。

索林刚才从鹿背上摔到山沟旁的陡坡上，那地方不适合审问对谈，索林也不奇怪自己立刻被带走。他们没赶多远就在一处空地停下。

精灵们坐在倒地的圆木上开始吃饭，驼鹿背上负着许多包裹，其中有些装了食物。他们看起来满头大汗，吃得狼吞虎咽，明显是因为追得筋疲力尽，这让索林有些得意。

女精灵开口道，“给他松绑。”

索林尝了尝端来的午餐，却没在意饭菜的好坏，他一心想着Silvermane，为他担忧。

精灵意识到索林吃不下这顿饭时，再次捆住他的双手，将他绑在一棵树下。

女精灵匆匆吃完，在他身边的平地上坐下。索林站着，不需抬头就能看着她。

“告诉我，矮人，”她说道，“你是怎样给白鹿下咒的？”


	9. 守林人

索林听到这个问题惊得两眼瞪着她。

“别装傻，” 女精灵听起来有些恼火，“都看到你骑着白鹿了。你这样做违反了我们的律令。法律明令禁止伤害绿林白鹿，禁止以任何方式猎捕或妨碍鹿群生息繁衍。”

她是泛指一群而不是特指一个，显然以为索林不知道白鹿的真实身份，也无意明示。这点可以理解。只要能不说，没有哪国人会随意透露自己的国王身患怪疾的消息。

“我会回答你的问题，”索林说道，“前提是你得回答我的。还有，报上你的名字。”

索林的回应一下把女精灵噎住了。不过她最终微微一笑，回道，“我叫陶瑞尔，任护卫队长。我打不了保票能够回答你的问题，但尽管问。”

“你们的国王为什么选择当一头牡鹿？”索林说道。

这是索林仅有的疑问，而瞧见陶瑞尔倏尔皱起的眉头，他知道自己不会得到答案。

陶瑞尔起身喊了一句精灵语。一个精灵把索林松绑，但双手还捆着绳子，全队出发上路。

他们急行了两个小时，步履轻快。索林得迈五步才赶得上精灵的三步，可他也不乏。多亏那两位教得好——Silvermane和瑟兰迪尔应算作两位，这毋庸置疑——他的确学到了些林地生存技巧。

他们在一片树影丛丛的宽阔空地停下。精灵升起火堆，索林估计他们要在那儿落脚，或许过夜。索林又被绑到树干上，但系得不紧，愿意的话还能躺下。精灵给他递了张毛毯。

金色的光辉点染树顶，看来正值薄暮。

索林想起瑟兰迪尔，忧心忡忡。

瑟兰迪尔变身还从未试过独自一人，现在大概不得不将就了，还是在野外。牡鹿至少及时赶到树屋了吧？

一个精灵端着食物向索林走来。

Silvermane踏进空地。

陶瑞尔用精灵语大声惊呼。接着，她脸上还一副吓呆的表情，就倒在地上，昏迷不醒，其他精灵也接二连三倒下去。

大麋鹿满脸震惊，样子滑稽，慢动作回放一般缓缓跌倒，等它在地上四仰八叉的时候已嘴巴大张，鼾声震天了。

Silvermane飞奔至索林身边，连拱带咬想解开他的绳子。牡鹿一直咬不开，沮丧地哀号几句，鼻头蹭上索林的脸。

索林笑了，他亲上牡鹿的鼻子。

Silvermane忽地塌下，瑟兰迪尔站起来，他飞快解开了索林腕间绑的皮带和身上绑的绳索。

“斗篷要吗？”索林把视线从一丝不挂的瑟兰迪尔身上挪开，下巴点了点那群昏迷的精灵。

“不用，”瑟兰迪尔应道。

瑟兰迪尔走到熟睡的麋鹿身边，从鞍上的挎包里拿出一袭黑缎平纹长袍，一双银灰长靴，尺寸正好。那队精灵有备而来，还带了国王的衣物。

瑟兰迪尔更衣时，索林取回自己的武器，熄灭了精灵的火堆。

瑟兰迪尔一只手放在麋鹿身上，轻声叫唤。麋鹿睁眼醒来，慢慢起身，狠狠地蹭了蹭瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，几乎要把它主人蹭倒。瑟兰迪尔从麋鹿鞍上卸下两个挎包——给精灵留点干粮，索林猜想——然后跃上鹿背。

索林还没来得及出声抗议，瑟兰迪尔就俯下身，抓住索林的手，把他拎到身前放下。

瑟兰迪尔说了一句精灵语，麋鹿低号一声，这次音调欢快，风驰电掣般向树屋奔去。

两人骑行，瑟兰迪尔一臂搂住索林的腰。夜幕四合，索林掏出发光晶石，瑟兰迪尔把它挂在麋鹿的巨角上。  
—————————————————————————

他们将近午夜时分抵达了树屋。

瑟兰迪尔把麋鹿留在树底，它鹿角太大，上不了楼。两人带走挎包，举着亮晶石，上了树屋。

索林给麋鹿递下一桶水，进树屋后洗净水盆，点起蜡烛，在壁炉里生好火。瑟兰迪尔把挎包里的东西一一拿出，摆好饭桌，摊开一席丰盛的晚餐：一条全麦面包，黄油，芝士，刚摘下的红苹果，还有玉液晶莹的美酒。两人狼吞虎咽，如风卷残云，几乎没说话。

吃完饭后，瑟兰迪尔踮脚掀开封住床头天窗的布毯，索林把亮晶石留在桌上，吹灭了蜡烛。两人脱下外套，上床休息。晚上不凉，索林只穿了件松垮的睡袍就躺下了，瑟兰迪尔也一样。

索林一五一十地对瑟兰迪尔讲起他与精灵的遭遇战，包括陶瑞尔没有回答他的那个疑问，瑟兰迪尔为什么要选择成为一头牡鹿。

“你爷爷会知晓你安然无恙的。”瑟兰迪尔点道，也没回答他。

“我家里人会大大松了一口气，”索林应着，“所以我心里的石头也下了地。”

“你想他们了。”瑟兰迪尔一针见血。

“没错，”索林也不避讳。那一瞬间，对家的思念攫住了他，生生挖开一个空洞。“特别是我弟弟和妹妹，费瑞林和迪斯。我答应了他们要带礼物回去。”

他能带些什么回去？蘑菇吗？

“你的子民可以跟踪那头麋鹿吗，瑟兰迪尔？”索林问道。

“跟踪不了，”瑟兰迪尔告诉他，“没人能发现林子里的这间屋子，除非我允许。”

两人并排平躺，抬头望着窗外摇曳的森森树影，还有透过玻璃点点闪烁的星光，那些星星一点也没有刺得索林眼睛不适。

“我欠你个答案，”瑟兰迪尔悠悠说道，“关于我为什么会变成牡鹿，为什么躲避自己的子民。”

索林等着。

“最开始是降在森林的一团阴影，”瑟兰迪尔开口道，“比翁人遗弃了西边的林子，动物都被赶尽杀绝，只留下腐烂的残尸。传言说是黑巫咒。我祈求神力拯救森林，我加筑了宫殿的防御工事，增派守卫，但还是无济于事。”

索林应声鼓励他继续。

“最后我意识到待在宫墙背后保卫不了我的王国，”瑟兰迪尔接着说，“我还记得水域之主对远古某位精灵王说过：亲手之作，心中之欲，喜恋有度。”

这句话撩起索林心中深深的不安。

“然后我变成了一头牡鹿，”瑟兰迪尔说道，“我在林间游荡，躲开我的子民。很久之前我变过牡鹿，不过时间不长，只有一两天。这次不一样。风带着全绿林的消息拂过我的鼻子。我的心脏焕然一新，搏动得不知疲倦，步子也跃得远。”

索林笑了。

“作鹿的时候日子过得飞快，”瑟兰迪尔回忆道，“仿佛世界重回新生。我不太记得经历了什么，不过你的善意我的确有印象。”

“那不算什么，”索林脸上绯红，心里喜滋滋的。

“变成牡鹿后，我以为自己的祈求得到了回应，”瑟兰迪尔说，“可我错了。”

“但你守护住了自己的林地，”索林回道，“你这么拼命保卫它。”

“不错，”瑟兰迪尔话锋一转，“我的祈求的确有回应，然而回应那些愿望的不是变成牡鹿这个举动。是你，索林。是你的到来。”

索林惊讶得说不出话来。

“我不知道你在抵御黑暗势力的阵营中会扮演什么角色，索林。我只知道你的角色会至关重要。你这王子不一定是一代传奇，”瑟兰迪尔语带笑意，“但我非常需要。”

“啊，”索林憋出了句，他没完全明白瑟兰迪尔的意思，可听了心满意足。

“可惜啊，”瑟兰迪尔接着说道，“你的命运并不植根在这片森林里。你必须回到孤山，将来有一天你会登上王座。到那时，我认为，你的作为将最为关键，尽管按人类看来，那还要等很多年。你聪明，大度，勇敢。你会成为一个伟大的国王。”

“谢谢，”索林默默说道。

可是索林现在对他未来可能的作为并不太感兴趣。

Silvermane曾把他从精灵那儿救出来，瑟兰迪尔也救了一次。

从牡鹿变回来后，瑟兰迪尔看索林的样子带着点——欣慰——爱意。索林回想起瑟兰迪尔纤长的手指解开他腕上的皮带，瑟兰迪尔的手碰到他，微微汗湿，又紧张得弹开。

索林被救了两次，Silvermane和瑟兰迪尔都想他留在森林。也许瑟兰迪尔的溢美之词不是出于怜悯。也许精灵关心他。但我非常需要。这句话的意义超越一切。

“如果你答应的那个吻仍然成立（译注：见第八章上），”索林大着胆子说道，“那我要你兑现。现在就要。”

瑟兰迪尔说，“当然可以，”他的声音尖得不太正常。精灵是紧张了？

瑟兰迪尔一只手放在索林脑后。

索林回应他的举动，把手放在瑟兰迪尔颈后，穿过精灵的头发，他惊喜地感觉到瑟兰迪尔的肌肤。跟Silvermane的毛皮一样，瑟兰迪尔皮肤柔软，可那层柔软之下的肌肉僵得几乎跟石头一样硬。

瑟兰迪尔的唇落在他的唇上，很轻。索林已经高兴得冲昏了头，几乎没注意到，以后可能都不敢信誓旦旦地说，这个吻已经发生了。

两人冷静下来，准备睡觉。

可索林睡意全无，除非再吻瑟兰迪尔一次，而且是好好亲一口。他清醒地侧卧在床上，留神听着瑟兰迪尔发出最微小的响动，枕边人平稳地一呼一吸，似乎已然安睡。

看来今夜肯定是索林一辈子最难熬的一晚。

瑟兰迪尔悄悄伸出手臂，不动声色地搂住索林，他叹了口气，鼻息打在索林的额发上。

精灵也无法入眠。

“我想再要一个吻。”索林轻声请求道。

环着他的手臂紧了一下，虽然瑟兰迪尔的语气依然轻快。

“真的吗，矮人先生？你到底要多少个吻？”

“一百个也不够，”索林回答，“可我只求一个。”

“索林——”瑟兰迪尔刚开口，声音里充满戒备，还有其他索林一点也不喜欢的情绪。

“春天里说的那番话，我是认真的，”索林立刻打断，“就是你掉鹿角那次。也许你不能跟我一起住在孤山，我能想象你要是离开密林会非常痛苦，既然如此，那等我当了国王，我可以在奔流河边建一栋树上行宫，我们俩住那儿。至少，夏天住一起。”

瑟兰迪尔沉默了好一阵子，然后缓缓说道，“我欠你一声道歉，索林，还有一个解释。”

瑟兰迪尔字斟句酌，似乎每句话都说得小心翼翼。

“我本来不应该拒绝你的请求，”瑟兰迪尔说，“而是一开始就把你带出绿林。”

瑟兰迪尔的手臂把索林绕得更紧了。

“是我犯了私心，”瑟兰迪尔坦言，“可我已经很久都没有想让某件事······继续下去的冲动了。”

索林感觉得到瑟兰迪尔还藏着一些话没讲。不经意间，一阵柔情袭上心头，他对瑟兰迪尔炽热焦躁的欲望被另一种同样强烈的情感抚平：他还希望瑟兰迪尔过得快乐。

“别自责了，”索林说，“不过请记住我仍然期望——永远会期望——你来孤山，瑟兰迪尔，哪怕只住一季，只住一天。在埃尔波尔，你会是山中最宝贵的明珠。如果无法成行，瑟兰迪尔，我依旧唯你是从，受你派遣，直到战争结束，直到你赢得胜利。”

“索林，”瑟兰迪尔的语气不再戒备。

索林吻上瑟兰迪尔。这次不同，起初猛烈急躁，唇齿相碰，接着深情绵长，用力咬噬。瑟兰迪尔一翻身跨坐在索林身上。

其实这个突发状况索林没做准备，可要是这点难题就考倒他，那他也不用混了——更何况他必须速战速决，黎明就在眼前。

 

瑟兰迪尔向下吻至索林的颈间，他拉起索林的睡袍，连带一把脱下，又啄起索林的胸膛。

精灵濡湿的嘴唇在胸间游弋，激起阵阵汹涌的快感，令他惊呆了，索林猛然抓住瑟兰迪尔的头发，来回拖动，如他渴望已久那样，五指紧紧攥住，指间流下汩汩黄金。

瑟兰迪尔一路向下，几乎像是漫不经心地舔噬起索林的小腹，甚至更下处。快感凭空爆裂，冲击波把种种顾忌炸到脑后，索林狠狠扯着瑟兰迪尔的长发，直到完全向极乐之境投降，恍惚意识到耳畔传来瑟兰迪尔的喘气声，瑟兰迪尔轻轻唤着“索林”，声音低沉粗粝，用得有点嘶哑，却透着满足。

两人再次接吻，可还没等索林亲够瑟兰迪尔就拉开距离。

索林刚要拉回对方，看到瑟兰迪尔满目愁容不由得停住，桌上晶石的点点微光正好照亮瑟兰迪尔的脸庞。

“我不该这么做，”瑟兰迪尔闷声说道，语气沉重。

没等索林开口宽慰，瑟兰迪尔自顾道来。

“你很年轻，寿命有限，”瑟兰迪尔说，“你心中所愿根本无望发生，”他声音又低了几度，“共同生活，不可能。”

索林心中已有反驳，然而瑟兰迪尔没就此打住。

“往后，你对绿林的此番记忆会越变越淡，”瑟兰迪尔的语气渐渐强硬，“寿命有限一族总会如此。你跟白鹿——跟我——度过的时光会逐渐褪去，最后仿佛一场流连的梦。”

这种措辞通常会激得索林生气，矮人的一腔热血才不会冷却，索林没说假话，可他也明白瑟兰迪尔的话源自内心深处的悲恸，并非意带谴责。

“我向你保证决不忘记，”索林笃定道，“对着都灵的胡子起誓。”

瑟兰迪尔的凌厉神色消了下去，只剩满脸忧郁。

“你不知道你要我付出的是什么，索林，”瑟兰迪尔缓缓说道，“我已经尝过一次丧亲之痛了，不能再来一遭——而这次，即使直到世界终了，我的痛苦也会无边无涯。”

瑟兰迪尔的气息又吹乱索林的额发。

“我的妻子在愤怒之战中丧生，”瑟兰迪尔告诉他，“不过仅仅十年后，她父母生下了复活后的她，她重新长大成人。我是在她复活后遇到她的。然后多年前，我失去了她，那时你的族人还没到孤山。”

“啊，”索林豁然开朗。

“她已经复活了一次，”瑟兰迪尔解释道，“精灵不能复活两次。具体原因无人知晓，不过精灵能选择以你们所说的灵魂存在，按这种形式侍奉维拉。这，我相信，也是我妻子的命运。”

“我懂了，”索林说道，他终于了然。

与大多数精灵不同，瑟兰迪尔是真正意义上永别了所爱之人。

“或许我能跟她再次相会，那要等到一如之神最后重造世界的时候了，”瑟兰迪尔猜道。

矮人不会告诉别人他们死后的命运。那是奥力透露给始祖的秘密，只限矮人知道。这个秘闻在索林胸中不断膨胀，他必须告诉瑟兰迪尔。

“我们会再次相见的，”索林大着胆子说道，“即使死亡将你我分离。”

“你说什么，索林？”瑟兰迪尔一时不解。

“矮人死后也会去曼督斯殿堂，这点智者皆知。”索林说道。

瑟兰迪尔点了点头。

“他们在那里安睡，”索林解释道，“而除了我的族人以外，其他人所不知的是，矮人的命运就是在此安眠，直到世界再造重生，再复苏帮奥力干活。据说矮人会与精灵并肩劳作，而你们会辅助雅凡娜。”

“你知道这预言？”瑟兰迪尔满脸讶异。

索林没机会回答他了。

树杈间突然传来鸟儿啼鸣，朝阳初升，阳光穿过树叶撒在玻璃窗上点点发光。

瑟兰迪尔没变回牡鹿。

瑟兰迪尔首先从这个惊喜中回过神来。

“看来你彻底打破了魔咒啊，索林。”

索林咧嘴笑了，一把抱住瑟兰迪尔，满心欢喜，他的吻竟然如此厉害。

霎时，一只猫头鹰——他们的那只猫头鹰——从打开的窗户飞进树屋，落在床柱上。几分钟后，一只大渡鸦飞了进来，在猫头鹰对面那根床柱歇脚。

有两只鸟盯着，索林急忙拉上毯子遮住两人衣衫不整的身体，用手胡乱抚平乱蓬蓬的头发。

“又是你的鸟？”索林对瑟兰迪尔说，问的是那只渡鸦。

猫头鹰咕咕叫了一声。

“那渡鸦不是来找我的，是找你，”瑟兰迪尔边说也匆匆坐起。

渡鸦拍拍翅膀，用通用语呱呱说道，“拜见索恩之子索林。我奉族人首领卡克（Carc）之命给你捎来一条消息。”

“胡子见鬼了！”索林懵得骂了句。

“贵祖父已从精灵处得知你的下落，”渡鸦继续叫道，“精灵声称已找到你，却没能带回本人。”

索林记起陶瑞尔遣走的那个信使。

“索尔要求精灵必须在明天日出前把你送回他身边，否则，”渡鸦住了嘴。

“否则什么，鸟儿？”索林追问道。

“否则孤山矮人将入侵密林，”渡鸦说道，“五百名矮人已全副武装渡过长湖。索恩带的兵。”

索林沮丧地看了瑟兰迪尔一眼。

“我的族人万万不能闯进林里！”索林说道，“他们大概愿意战死，可森林里致命的是缺粮缺水，不用多久就会饿死渴死。”

“卡克首领也是这样说，”渡鸦应道，“然而索尔就是觉得精灵为了要赎金不放你走，他也没收到任何精灵王给他的口信，”渡鸦朝瑟兰迪尔点点头，“来否定他这个想法。精灵王之子的保证没能让索尔放心。”

“你不能跟我的族人说话？”索林问道，“不能警告他们不要踏进绿林？”

渡鸦发出一声粗粝聒噪的大叫，好似嘲笑。“我试过了，”渡鸦回答，“令尊索恩听我唠叨了很多遍，他反驳我说所有鸟类都是跟精灵一伙的。”

索林让布雷恩回孤山时捎上口信，告诉他们精灵企图破坏他的任务。布雷恩不会辜负他。索林自己糊涂，不慎加重了家人的疑虑。

“那你一定要告知精灵我的族人正全副武装行军靠近。”索林对渡鸦说道。

猫头鹰又咕咕叫了几声。

“他们已经知道了，”瑟兰迪尔说，“我们必须赶紧赶到长湖，索林。”瑟兰迪尔对猫头鹰补充道，“先让我的子民知道我们正在赶过去，要是我们没能及时赶到，再让他们尽一切所能阻止矮人冲进森林。但没我的命令，他们决不能抽一刀，射一箭。”

猫头鹰尖叫一声就飞出窗外。渡鸦再次点头致意，也随她飞走。

索林有点垂头丧气。他一边为族人的举动忧心忡忡，但另一边又私心不舍离开瑟兰迪尔，想到一天之后两人就要告别，他异常苦闷。

“谁来照顾谷仓的鸡羊？”索林忧虑道，“羊崽就快出生了。”

“我会找到比翁人，让他们搬回这里住。”瑟兰迪尔安慰道，“你不必担心，索林。”

两人起床匆匆吃了一餐。尽管时间紧，他们还是需要衣着得体，毕竟要出席战前紧急会议。两人洗漱完毕，穿上最庄重精致的衣服，为对方梳头，编理发辫。

瑟兰迪尔从挎包里拿出象牙白色的王冠，把它戴在头上，在沉沉的青铜箱里找到一顶嵌着珍珠的银冠给索林戴上，最后还把金腰带物归原主。索林系好腰带，把发光晶石和匕首放回原处。两人一身君王打扮，前后走下楼梯，登上麋鹿，绝尘而去。

索林坐在瑟兰迪尔身后，双臂抱紧瑟兰迪尔的腰。坐骑一路飞驰，每跃一步，瑟兰迪尔的长发便拂上索林的脸庞。  
________________________________________________

两人骑了一天一夜，中途只停了几次稍作休息，让麋鹿喝水。索林在鹿背上迷迷糊糊地打盹，睡得并不安稳，瑟兰迪尔则根本没合眼。

晨曦渐亮，瑟兰迪尔打了个激灵，头摇得像嗅到猎物气味的野兽。索林感到一阵潮气迎面扑来，料想他们快到长湖了。

一大队隐在林中的精灵无声息地包围了两人。陶瑞尔，那个红发护卫队长踏出一步，在他们面前现身。她向瑟兰迪尔深深鞠了一躬，用精灵语汇报起来。又有精灵牵来一匹上了鞍的白马。

“这马是给你准备的。”瑟兰迪尔对索林说道。

索林和瑟兰迪尔翻下坐骑。索林没搭理陶瑞尔扶他上马的手，就自个跳上马背，这在那群精灵间引起一小阵惊呼。

“陛下，快马加鞭的话我们还能赶上，”陶瑞尔禀道，“矮人已越过长湖，正在岸边集结，但尚未侵入林地。”

“那我们得赶紧了，”瑟兰迪尔说道，话末又说了几句精灵语。

三人间忽来一阵尴尬的沉默，陶瑞尔不确定地朝瑟兰迪尔瞄了一眼，才扭头向索林倾身行了个礼。

“万分抱歉，索林殿下，我们没妥善招待您，让您受了罪，”陶瑞尔在索林耳边含糊地说道，“望您见谅。”

“那就不计较了，”索林准道。

瑟兰迪尔走到索林的坐骑旁边，抚上马儿的额头，在它耳边轻声细语。

索林坐在马上，这次终于比瑟兰迪尔高出一截，他忍不住朝瑟兰迪尔俯下身，两人的唇结实地撞在一起。

瑟兰迪尔翻身跨上麋鹿，大喊一声精灵语，下令出发。队伍开始进发，穿过一排排参天橡树，不久便抵达长湖岸边。

矮人大军已至，如渡鸦所言共五百人，士兵的盔甲映着阳光闪闪发亮。领头的有索林的父亲索恩，索林的堂兄弟巴林和德瓦林。

矮人看见索林踏入视野，一阵狂欢。索林越过瑟兰迪尔和他的麋鹿，策马迎上，他跳下坐骑，直向前奔，然后被团团抱住，心在胸中擂起阵阵铁锤，耳边直听见索恩喊着“儿啊”，巴林大呼“兄弟”，而德瓦林湿了眼眶。

巴林用矮人语问索林：

“你没事吧，兄弟？在林子里有遇到什么讨厌的东西吗？”

“我什么人都没撞见，”索林用通用语回道，“只看到了野兽。有遇袭，一只巨型蜘蛛，还有一头座狼，可我都一一击退了。”

他并不喜欢对亲族说谎，可要是道出冒险的真实详情，就一定会扯出白鹿，而他可不能说漏嘴。族人会觉得他受限待在Silvermane身边，摆明是精灵囚禁了他。

等索林与巴林说完话，瑟兰迪尔翻身下鹿，朝索恩微微点头致意。

“你们要知道，”索林开口道，“我是被精灵王本人所救。没有他的援手，我本来会在林中丧命。”至少这句话是真的。

精灵和矮人两队人马纷纷响起同样的议论声。

索恩现在面向瑟兰迪尔。“我儿子看起来没什么大碍，”索恩说道，“算你走运，但我们之间的事儿没完。”

瑟兰迪尔板起一副冷漠超脱的面孔，这模样索林记得很清，却已好几个月没见过了。

“欠我们的木头没算呢，”索恩叫道，“去年的，还有今年的份！我们提前付清账，收到的货连一捆也算不上！”

瑟兰迪尔的冷漠脸撑不住了。索林担心瑟兰迪尔会咧嘴微笑起来——甚至笑出声——这点索林可不怪他。

“我相信精灵王会退回全款的，”索林尴尬极了。

“的确，我会的，”瑟兰迪尔肯定道。

“等索尔拿回金子我再信你吧。”索恩回嘴道。

不知是听了什么索林漏掉的指令，他们身后的矮人列队变换站姿，铁靴相交，划出一声闷响，蓄势待发。

索林慢慢呼出一口气。他确信等会的谈判自己同样有资格参加，毕竟自己身为王子，又在这趟神奇旅途中成功生还，甚至——也许吧——他解救的那头中了咒的家伙还芳心暗许。

“明年，”索林说道，“我们不会砍掉小绿林的任何一棵树。”

精灵和矮人听了不敢确信，没人出声。

“我们又一次没能赶上规定时间完成任务，”索林解释道，“假如我们自己当林农，而这片森林是自家地盘的话，那么就会明白林子需要养一段时间才能伐木。小绿林必须休养生息一阵时日，等到植被恢复后我们才好进林。而且要是长湖岸边的幼松长材合适，我们也能用。”

巴林轻轻推了索恩一把，索恩已听得惊呆了。

“好，好吧，”索恩又稍加打击地补充道，“当然要索尔陛下同意。”

瑟兰迪尔走到他们面前，接着朝索林和索恩两人深深鞠了一躬。

索林想起瑟兰迪尔的吻，他拉起瑟兰迪尔的手，当着所有人的面在手背亲了一个口。

“再见了，索林，”瑟兰迪尔道，“望来日有机会再并肩拔剑陷阵。”

“为您效劳，为贵家效劳，”索林应道。

瑟兰迪尔最后鞠了一躬，开口说了一句话，声音低得只有索林才听得见，“亲手之作，心中之欲，喜恋有度。（Love not too well the work of thy hands and the devices of thy heart.）”

一切都结束了。索林被族人簇拥着登上船，领进陈设齐全的头等舱，床上摊着一套新衣等着他。衣服不够长，也太紧了，但他还是穿上作罢。

他加入甲板上的同胞，一桌酒席盛宴已经摆好。索林站到德瓦林身边的时候才肯定自己的确超过了这堂哥的身高。

索林很想去享受这场酒宴，可他的眼神总是飘到西边的密林，思绪反复播着瑟兰迪尔在精灵面前吻上他的画面。他觉得这意味着瑟兰迪尔没有完全否定他的提议，他们之间还有可能，还有希望。

索林望着西方，直到丛丛密林隐没在雾霭里，直到那片墨绿目不能及。

 

———————————————————————

“精灵王的话是什么意思啊，索林，什么叫再并肩拔剑呐？”德瓦林问道。

酒宴已尽，索林跟德瓦林和巴林回头等舱了，索恩还在甲板上。

“我不知道，”索林答道，“大概是精灵讲为您效劳的说法吧。一种客气话。”

“我指望你把冒险经历一五一十地讲清楚呢，索林，”巴林撺掇道，“既然现在知道你能毫发无伤就从林子里跑出来。”

索林笑了。毫发无伤！差得远了。

“索林，你后来看到白鹿了吗？”德瓦林问他，“那家伙真壮，比马的个头还大！”

“瞧你说的，老弟，”巴林朝索林眨眨眼。

“我梦到它了，”德瓦林继续说，“那时我还昏迷，中了咒醒不过来。有时它犄角上会挂浆果，还有一次鹿角沾满血。”

“净瞎掰，”巴林嗤道，“你在讲什么鬼话。”

德瓦林面色尴尬，便离开舱房去甲板了。

“我也看到那头白鹿了，”索林辩道，“实打实存在，巴林。”

“别让我弟弟来劲！”巴林嘴角上扬，接着补充道，“德瓦林可不会消停，这你也清楚。他为了找你把小绿林翻遍了，要有可能也会把密林翻个底朝天。你现在就休息吧，老兄。”

 

————————————————————————

巴林退下了。索林躺在松软的大床上，笃定自己会睡不着，但最后肯定陷入了梦乡，因为他是被头顶一声号角吵醒的。船队已经抵达长湖东岸了。

索林飞奔到甲板上。思乡的愁绪忽然翻滚袭来，搅得他不能平静，心上揭开一个大洞，泪水成串地涌出眼眶。而眼前站在长湖大石港上的正是他的慰藉：迪斯与弗瑞林，两人还攥着蓝银相间的长旗，上下挥舞。

————————————————————————

欢迎索林归来的晚宴充斥着欢歌盛舞，他手屠巨蛛座狼的故事迅速传开，被人添油加醋，最后几乎都失去故事原有的模样了。

两周之后发生了一件事，稍稍舒缓索林心中未散的郁结。

他在埃尔波尔的城墙上向河谷远眺，身边站着巴林，突然看见一个熟悉的身影，有只体型不小的灰色猫头鹰在天上盘旋。它爪子钩着东西，大概是盒子，三只较小的猫头鹰跟在身后飞。

猫头鹰双爪一撂，把盒子投到城垛上，高栖一角。她腿上系着金环，上有白宝石点缀，在她身旁三只雏鹰排成一列，紧靠着母亲，享受羽翼之下的庇护。

“看来你升迁了，”索林对她说道，引来巴林瞪了他一眼，表情古怪。

盒子上的字条写着：赠予弗瑞林与迪斯之礼，林地之国献上。盒内装满稻草，草团中几只沙鼠悠悠探出头来。

 

————————————————————

“它们得要多几个隔间才行，”迪斯评论道。

弗瑞林乐了，“起码要一打！”

索林看着他俩，微微一笑，拿起凿子开工。

距当初沙鼠送来过了两年，小家伙们早已蹭蹭长大，盒子里住不下了。迪斯建议，在孤山脚下给沙鼠凿个新窝，就选山边突立的青岩石柱作地基。

新窝可不简单，它俨然一座城市。索林、弗瑞林和迪斯日雕夜琢，最终建成了这座迷你孤山城，他们也在山脚度过许多快乐日子。

一阵热风袭来。山脊边的松树摇得劈啪作响。树间的鸟儿惊然飞起，失去理智地尖叫。

“索林，那是什么？”迪斯问道。

这就是巨龙史矛革侵袭时的场景。索林、弗瑞林和迪斯并不在埃尔波尔城内，而是在山边，他们成功躲过一劫，而那天却有成千上百的同胞丧于龙炎。


End file.
